No Second Chances
by airedalegirl1
Summary: When Bella gets back from Volterra having saved Edward she discovers she no longer loves him and theirs isn't the only broken romance. Charlie finally sees the Cullens as dangerous for his daughter, two disappearances two kinds of pain, but they aren't involved this time, or are they? Will she be saved or is her human life now over? And will she make those responsible pay?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it was pointed out I'd used a paragraph twice so I'm reposting the Chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Jules x**

Chapter One

Alice

I thought I knew how the future of the Cullen family would play out, all of us settled in our own little world, Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Jazz and I and Edward and...well that I hadn't quite figured out yet but our life was calm and settled. Everything was fine with us until Bella Swan came into our lives. She arrived at school after coming to live with her Police Chief Father, and my stupid Brother fell head over heels in love with her. It would have been laughable but it seemed she felt the same way about him, even after finding out our secret. I knew it would end in tears, human vampire interactions always did. Sure enough Jasper tried to attack her when she cut herself on gift wrap for Gods sake! And bled all over Esmes cream carpet after Edward over reacted and pushed her into a table full of glassware. We all thirsted for her blood but Jasper got a double whammy, his own thirst and ours and it took the combined effort of Edward, Emmett, and Rose to keep him from draining her. Of course Edward immediately started the Prima Donna worry,

"Oh Alice I can't keep her safe"  
"Then change her"  
"That would be a tragedy"

He should have been on the stage the way he could make a crisis out of a small drama. He exiled us all from Forks without so much as a goodbye, then ran off to find himself in South America. She was a human for Gods sake! Get over it Edward. But no, he pined and moped for months, should he go back? Should he stay away? Did she still love him? Did he still love her? I felt like an agony aunt without getting the perks of payment until the fateful day I saw her in a vision. Edward had been emphatic that I wasn't to look into her future, she was off limits. Well I wasn't looking specifically for her, honest, and I saw her throw herself off a cliff. She was as dramatic about it all as he was! The great tragic romance, Romeo and Juliet had nothing on this pair let me tell you! Rather stupidly, in hind sight, I told Rose and went back to Forks because I felt sorry for Charlie, her father. He was a really nice guy and I knew he didn't really have anyone other than a crazy ex-wife and a few Quileute friends, less said about the dogs the better. I found Bella in a right state but apparently she hadn't tried to commit suicide or so she said. My guess was, she did but wouldn't admit it. She was still in love with Edward.

Then Rose opens her big mouth and tells Edward that Bella is dead, why I still don't know. Did she think he'd be celebrating? Throwing street parties in Rio for heaven's sake? The whole family is a little crazy except me...and perhaps Carlisle. The next vision that crashes through my brain is Edward asking the Volturi to kill him so he can be reunited with Bella in the next life, he's read too many books that boy! Once Bella finds out she insists we try to save him, not a bad idea he was my favorite brother after all, just a nut job with it.

We dash to Italy on a rescue mission, Bella beside herself with fear we'll be too late, not a chance I think, this story will just go on and on. I saw the Volturi refuse his plea and his decision to go out with a bang or force their hand at least. I enjoyed the car race across the Italian countryside in the stolen Porsche and Bella's mad dash to save the love of her life, splashing across the fountain and making a real spectacle of herself. Bella, Edwards hearts desire, the love of his eternity rushing to save him.

Bella

I was so relieved to catch Edward in time to stop his suicide attempt. Seeing him the ragged hole in my chest healed instantly and I threw myself into his arms, my safe harbor. He flinched and I'm sure he thought I was a ghost at first.

"Don't feel guilty Edward. I'm alive, I didn't kill myself"  
"Alive? Bella what are you doing here?"  
I explained everything as Alice came racing in to save us but she was too late. Three Volturi had appeared behind us silently and insisted we follow them, Aro wanted to talk to us. I was terrified and clung to Edward although I didn't get the usual thrill or sense of security as I used to in his company. Alice took my arm and pulled me towards her speaking low as we took a flight of stone steps down into the depths of the Volturi stronghold.

"Keep quiet, let us do the talking"

The room we finally ended up in was huge and circular, lit by the sun through a huge glass domed roof and almost empty save for a small group of men and women sitting in a corner talking who ignored our entrance and three figures seated on a dais like three kings. We approached this group and the center one, a tall black-haired man with sharp features stood up smiling. He descended the few steps from his seat to walk to us and held out his hand firstly to Edward then turned to Alice.

"Edward, you're back and bring guests with you, how wonderful. Alice Cullen how wonderful to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you from others. How is my friend Carlisle?"

As he took her hand, the one she'd held out reluctantly, he bowed over it and closed his eyes. There was something going on that I was unaware of and seeing my puzzled expression Edward spoke to me from the side of his mouth.

"Aro is reading Alice's thoughts, every one she's ever had. Like me he can read minds but unlike me he has to be in physical contact. I'm sorry to see you here Bella, its very dangerous in Volterra for a human."

I didn't bother explaining why I was here, he could find out from Alice's thoughts. When he held out his claw like hand to me I stepped forward nervously and took it. Once in his grasp he pulled me closer and his burning red eyes seemed to see into my very soul.

"So Bella, your thoughts are hidden from me too. A most unusual human. Such a shame you must die but as Edward has no plans to change you we have no choice. You too Edward for giving away our secret to a human."

I stepped forward and took his hand again,

"No, kill me, not Edward, it wasn't his fault"

Aro looked at my hand and I snatched it away hastily.

Alice

Edward the motor mouth had told Aro that Bella's mind was shielded from him. He couldn't read her thoughts and of course Aro's grasping hands were clawing in a Gimme Gimme gesture. If there was a possibility Bella might be gifted she had more chance of changing sex than getting out of Volterra alive or even as one of the living dead

I tried to see the outcome of this encounter but it was all blurred, someone hadn't made a final decision yet, or acted to clear the vision so I had to go in blind, just what I needed with my idiot brother and his equally crazy human in tow! Aro was waiting avaricious little eyes gleaming and even more excited when he couldn't hear Bella's thoughts himself. I thought that was it but Bella stunned even me by begging the Volturi to kill her not Edward, she really was certifiable! As she said this I got a strong vision of Bella as a vampire so looking at Edwards desperate face I stepped forward,

"She will be changed, I've seen it. I'll do it myself"

As long as I decided to do it Aro would see it and he did. Bella running through a sunlit glade, her skin sparkling in the sunlight. I still don't know why I got myself tangled up in this mess but it got us out with a warning to act soon from Caius. As we left I noticed something strange, while Edward was over the moon to get his precious Bella back she didn't seem so happy. She couldn't wait to get to him but I thought maybe her memory Edward had been better than the real thing with his arm protectively around her. Things could get interesting if she really had fallen out of love with him. Oh God more hand wringing! Strangely something had altered me too. On the flight out I couldn't wait to get back to Jasper, I missed him but I hadn't told him what I was planning because I didn't want him involved. I loved him and wanted him safe but now, on the flight back, I couldn't think about him without a sigh of impatience. He would be waiting for me ready with a loving cuddle and angry words for putting myself in danger, and I didn't want either. I just wanted to get back home and try to work out what was happening because something had, either in Volterra or in Forks, to change the future, my future and as much as I strained to see, there was no sign of Jasper there any longer., I'd lost him and I didn't even know why. All I knew was that I felt angry, betrayed in some way but I was sure it wasn't anything he had done, not that this made me feel any better and by the time we landed I was in a really bad mood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella

When Edward, Alice, and I got back from Italy everything was different yet outwardly the same. Jasper and Carlisle were waiting for us at the airport and I expected Alice to rush into his arms but instead she went straight to Carlisle to tell him what had happened and I saw the hurt look on his face before it was concealed behind his usual stoic exterior. Edward hadn't let go of me since we left Volterra for which I was grateful, I felt very shaky, just coming down from a fear fueled adrenaline high. As we slipped into the back seat of Carlisles car I looked out to see Alice and Jasper talking, or at least he was talking and she was listening but I saw her shake her head a few times as we drove away.

"So Bella, home safe again. I'm afraid you are in a lot of trouble with Charlie, he's been over and he's livid about you taking off with Alice. I was going to cover for you, tell him you'd come to us hearing Edward was back but I'm afraid Jacob Black beat me to it. I'm not sure exactly what he told Charlie but I don't think it helped matters."

"You're back in Forks?"

"Yes, when Alice rang to say you'd gone to save Edward we decided there was no point in staying away any longer, luckily the hospital were very understanding when I told them we'd had a family crisis. Esme is dying to see you but I think perhaps you'd better go home and face the music. Edward you'd better stay away until we know how much trouble Bella is in."

Despite feeling that I would die if I didn't get him back, all the heartbreak, and pain, I didn't care that he would have to leave me this time. The dynamics of our relationship had shifted. Edward had spent the whole flight holding me close and telling me how much he loved me, how he'd been lost without me, how his stone heart had broken, and all the days and nights he had spent agonizing over his decision, if he'd been right, how he couldn't live without me in his life. Not once did he stop to ask how I had coped, how hurt I'd been or what I'd done since he left. Edward was back and that was enough, all the pain just vanished as if he'd never left, for him at least.

As we drew up I saw the curtains twitch in the hall, Charlie was waiting, both barrels loaded and the gun cocked probably!

Edward opened the door for me and kissed me gently,

"I'll be back later love"

I shook my head,

"I don't think that's a good idea Edward, I need to sort things out with Charlie. Ring me in the morning."

He wasn't happy but when Carlisle added his weight to the argument he gave in.

Taking a deep breath I grabbed my bag and walked up the path to Charlie who stood arms folded in the open doorway. He moved aside to let me pass then walked out and down to Carlisle's car. Carlisle and Edward got out to talk to him and I saw Charlie doing a lot of talking while Edward stood silent and Carlisle only spoke a few words then they got back in the car and drove off.

Charlie came in and slammed the front door loudly before turning to me, his face hard and angry.

"In the lounge, now."

I knew I was in for some harsh words but I intended to accept them in silence, I knew how worried he must have been, especially when he thought about how my last absence ended.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

"Only sorry Dad"

"Sorry? Do you have any idea how worried I've been? What made you think it would be OK to just disappear with Alice Cullen? What were you thinking? Your Mother and I have been worried sick. Just wait till she gets hold of you. I've a good mind to send you back with her, you've obviously got no respect for me."

"I'm sorry Dad but I did leave a note"

"Oh yeah I read it, it didn't tell me anything though and last time you disappeared you ended up comatose for weeks and the time before that in intensive care. That Cullen boy is a really bad influence on you Bella. I want you to stay away from him. I've told him and his father that he's not welcome here any longer. I never did like him and now I detest the boy. As for you...you have two choices, you can go back with Renee when she and Phil get here or you can stay under my roof but you play by my rules from now on."

"I don't want to go back to Florida"

"You might when you hear my new rules."

I shook my head but I didn't say anything, it would only make the situation worse.

"It's very simple Bella, you go to school you come home, do you homework, stay in your room if you like but no going out, no Edward. At weekends you go to work and come home. No evenings out with friends or Edward until I feel you can be trusted. You're grounded for the foreseeable future. Angela, Jessica, Mike, school friends, can visit but no Cullens, this is a Cullen Free Zone. Do you still want to stay?"

"Yes"

"OK then. I know I can't stop you seeing Edward at School so make the most of of it, if I find you skip lessons to be with him or you meet him other than in School I'm shipping you straight back to Renee."

I'd expected this so it wasn't a shock and the sad thing was that I didn't even mind that much. I was way behind on School Work now so it would give me an opportunity to catch up. Before he'd left the very thought of not seeing Edward was painful but no longer. If he could leave me once he could do it again and it wasn't worth the pain any longer. Ironically I would probably miss Alice and Emmett more than Edward under the new rules.

And so my incarceration started, the first week was hard, not going for coffee with Angela, or chatting with Alice after classes, not going to the Cullens but mainly not being desperate to see Edward. He met me at school in the Car Park and walked me to lessons but his arm around me which had felt secure and warm now felt like ownership. He expected that everything would go back to the way it had been and it didn't, not for me anyway. The overpowering need for him was gone, my love had been destroyed and it was entirely his fault. Alice wasn't in class all week and when I asked Edward all he said was that she had gone to visit friends with Jasper. So as I left my window shut for the third night in a row I knew it was over, I just had to find a way to break it to Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Alice

Jasper was so upset about my little side trip with Bella that I knew I would have to placate him. When I saw him my heart didn't beat fast any longer, I didn't want his arms around me or his lips on mine. In short I didn't love him any longer, in fact I was beginning to dislike him intensely. In the end I agreed to go away with him on a little "visit" but I wasn't looking forward to this "visit" in the slightest. I'd only agreed because I couldn't get out of it. Over the years Jasper had asked me to visit his friends in Texas and I'd always come up with a valid reason why not, but now we were on our way. He was happy so I guess I should have been too but I'd heard enough to know they weren't my kind of people, she made her own clothes for Gods sake and he had horses. Jazz went riding sometimes but his clothes stunk of horse sweat when he got back and he'd got fed up of my bitching about it. Horses were very nice to look at in a field but that's where it started and finished. We could outrun them anyway so why would I want to learn to ride? I'd placated Jazz by packing my jeans, designer of course, but there was no way he was getting me on the back of one of those creatures. On top of that his friends lived out in the wilds, miles from any shops let alone boutiques!

As we got closer he became more relaxed and turned the radio to a Texas Country Station. I scowled but he didn't seem to notice and even started singing along. When he grasped my hand and smiled, thanking me for coming I put a brave face on and told him through gritted teeth that I was sure it was going to be fun. Fun!

My first sight of their house did little to alleviate my fears, it was an old fashioned Ranch House, log built and in the centre of a meadow with horses grazing in a paddock opposite the back door. An old truck stood by an open barn and I was amazed it wasn't rusting on blocks, that would have really set the scene. As we pulled up a couple appeared on the porch. She was pretty in a rustic sort of way with short hair, her figure was good but the clothes she was wearing did absolutely nothing to enhance it. Old faded and paint smeared jeans and a paint splattered flannel shirt rolled up to the elbows, very homespun. He was Jaspers height and build with short dark hair and an interesting face, a slightly weary expression on his face which disappeared when we got out. They both greeted him warmly before turning to me, so manners weren't their strong point! Jazz introduced me and I shook hands politely. Charlotte offered to show me the house while Peter dragged Jazz off to see a new acquisition in the stable, for that read horse.

She was proud of the house telling me how she and Peter had designed and built it some years back. The ground floor was open plan with home made wooden furniture and soft furnishing that wouldn't have looked out of place in a Museum of Rural Life. Upstairs was slightly better with two huge bedrooms although the closets were way too small and the bath tub too large. The room she called the Guest Suite had a wooden bed with a home-made patchwork quilt thrown over the top, a rocking chair in the window, and a tiny en-suite bathroom. The only good thing was the view across to the mountains.  
"Its good to finally meet you Alice. We were disappointed you couldn't make it with The Major last time."  
You mean Jasper, yes sorry. I had tickets for the Paris fashion week and went with my sister Rose."  
"Yes The Major said you liked high fashion so I guess our place must seem very quaint to you"  
"Well its different, not quite what I'm used to but there. Where's the nearest town with a Mall?"  
She had to think about that! I really was staying with the Clampetts!

Going back downstairs she showed me to a swing seat out back where she had an easel set up with a partially completed painting of the far hills.  
"Oh you paint, that explains the clothes" I smiled generously.  
She frowned slightly before picking up the brush. Was she really expecting me to sit here zombie like and watch her?  
"Do you have a TV?"  
Oh yes. We aren't that backward"  
"Would you mind if I checked out the stations and I'd really like to send some e mails if that's OK?"  
She showed me to the office corner with an antiquated tower and monitor on a battered table.  
I could see it was going to be a gruelling three weeks!

Jasper

"So you finally persuaded your wife to come visit. It'll be good for Char to have another woman around."  
"I hope they hit it off Peter. Alice wasn't too keen. She hyperventilates if she's more than an hours drive from a city."  
"Well she's out of luck here. Give it a few days and she'll forget all about fashion and the city."  
I somehow doubted that but she'd agreed to come knowing how much it meant to me. I hadn't seen my friends in so long because she kept putting me off. Peter and I spent a few hours catching up and checking on his new horses before going back to the house. Charlotte was painting out on the back porch and I stopped to admire her work.  
"Well the one I painted for you is still waiting, you can take it with you now you finally got here. We missed you Major."  
She put her arms around me and kissed my cheek before springing back when we heard Alice's voice.  
"Very cosy. Do I get a greeting as warm as that Jazz?"

I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her slim waist, kissing her soft lips.  
"That's better. Come on and see what I found."

She grabbed me by the hand and dragged me into the house and over to the computer.  
"You've been on the internet? What about Charlotte?"  
She was painting and I got bored watching the brush move, anyway look"  
She showed me the new season fashion and then pointed out the things she'd ordered for me.  
"Alice I have boots and a hat, I don't need new ones"  
"They're old and tatty Jazz"  
"They're just worn in" I grumbled but as usual she just ignored me.

"They'll be here tomorrow, I paid for special delivery and a gift for our hosts."  
That set alarm bells ringing, Alice's taste was nothing like my friends.  
"What have you bought Alice?"  
She shook her head with a grin,  
"Its a surprise. You never told me they were so hard up"  
I groaned,  
"They aren't"  
"You could have fooled me, look at this place and the internet! Wet string and a two tin cans would be faster, its agony."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jasper

That evening Peter suggested we ride the next day and Charlotte was excited until Alice flatly refused,  
"Horses are fine in a field but I'm not riding one. Don't you have a buggy or something?"  
I saw the mischief on Peters face and knew there would be trouble.  
"Sure thing Alice, leave it to me."  
She smiled at that and I wondered how long it would take Peter to wipe it off her face. We sat talking about old friends and places we'd been until Alice stood up and yawned ostentatiously.  
"Well exciting as this is I'd like to go hunting, Jazz"  
She held out her hand to me,  
"We hunted before we got here"  
"Well I need to go again, all the excitement has made me thirsty, come on"  
Embarrassed by her rudeness I apologized before going after her.

"Alice how could you embarrass me like that?"  
She laughed scornfully,  
"I doubt they even noticed Jazz. They are so boring, the house is little more than a shack and the place is in the middle of nowhere. And why do they insist on calling you Major? It's so stupid. I told you it was a mistake coming. I'm doing my best but cut me some slack and you stink of horses."

She pulled away from me and ran into the wilderness beyond the meadow. I could see trouble ahead, while Char would do her best for me Peter was a whole other ball game. If he thought she was looking down on him he would either play up to it or get mad. Being mad was bad enough but if he decided to play up to her it would be infinitely worse.

Charlotte

When they'd gone I looked at Peter inquiringly,  
"A real piece of work isn't she. Looking down her nose at us as if she's Lady Muck, snotty bitch."  
"Peter please, try to ignore her for Jasper's sake."  
"If he had any balls he'd smack her one himself for her rudeness."  
"Don't forget what he's been through."  
"Yeah well he should be in charge but she's the one wearing the pants and he just lets her. I don't understand him Char."  
I tried to calm him down but I had a bad feeling about this visit. We loved Jasper but his wife was a real One Hundred Per Cent Pure Bitch. I decided to take Peter hunting, he was usually in a better temper when he wasn't thirsty. We left a note for the others and went out, hoping things would be better the next day.

When we got back we walked into the middle of a flaming row. The Major was livid about something and I saw Peter grin as he laid in to his wife. It was then I saw the new Laptop and Bedding which was laying on the floor in the middle of the room.  
"Well its obvious they can't afford decent things so I thought I'd help out. Its only some bedding and a decent computer for heaven's sake."  
"It's an insult Alice. You can't just present them with these things because you don't like the way their house looks"  
"Rubbish, I'm sure they'll accept them in the spirit they are offered."  
Peter walked over to the things and knelt stroking the new bedding through the packaging.  
"Wow, new things Char, we can stop rummaging in Goodwill shops now"  
Alice smiled and looked at Jasper and I groaned as he went on,  
"And one of those all in one computers! I've seen these on TV but I never thought we'd get one. Thanks Alice I don't know what to say they're wonderful."

He picked up the bedding and held it close to his chest. The Major looked from Alice to Peter and he and I both knew the shit was about to hit the fan.

Peter

The fucking bitch thought we needed her charity did she? The Major was embarrassed, so was Charlotte, but I was just livid. I walked over to stand toe to toe with Alice.

"Ready for the outing honey?"  
She smiled sweetly thinking I was happy with the gifts.  
"Of course. Did you manage to get me a buggy?"  
"Oh yes, one especially for you."  
"I hope it didn't stretch you too much but I don't ride, horses are such smelly things."  
I took her arm and led her out back where her transport sat waiting. Not the Dune Buggy she'd been expecting but a shabby old carriage that had mouldered in the barn for years. I'd painted it bright colors and put a cushion in it for her.  
"What's that?"  
"Your buggy Alice as promised. I worked hard on it especially for you"

She made a face but what could she do. Looking at Jasper she stepped in helped by me of course and the three of us mounted our horses. I took the reins of the horse in the traces and started him moving. It was a lovely day and normally we'd have ridden to the river for a swim but this wasn't a normal day, far from it! We went miles over the roughest ground I could find and by the end of the day even her teeth were loose from the jolting. When I helped her down with an angelic smile she glared before turning to Jasper.

"I'd like to go now."

"Go? But we only just got here"

"Oh Alice you aren't going, surely? I had another trip out organised for tomorrow"

I tried to look innocent but I'm not sure it came off."

"If you think I'm spending another hour in this hell hole you are mistaken. Friends? They're animals"

Charlotte

Peter growled low in his chest,  
"You listen to me you stuck up bitch. The only reason I haven't slapped that snooty look off your face is my friendship with your husband but how he puts up with you and your rudeness I can't imagine. You have the manners of an alley cat and a character to match"  
His voice was getting louder as Jasper stepped between them. Alice was hissing ready to attack but in going for Peter she caught Jasper instead and knocked him backwards.  
"You should be protecting me not him, the ill-mannered, filthy, stinking..."  
She never got a chance to go on, Peter went for her and I intervened grabbing his arm.  
"No Peter, don't lower yourself. I think you'd better take your wife and leave Jasper. Insulting me is one thing but insulting my husband and my home quite another. I don't think its worth your coming here again. We're obviously too lowly for you now."

"Take that bitch away from me before I throw a match on her, and don't bother coming back, she's turned you into a fucking puppet. Get yourself a new pair of balls Major"

I pulled Peter into the house and slammed the door as I heard Jasper start on Alice again. By the time I'd calmed Peter down they were gone and I fervently hoped I'd never see her again.

Alice

Jasper stood up for his friends against me. My husband said it was all my fault. Me! He'd dragged me there against my will to that backwater with the Hill Billies and then stood aside while they ridiculed me and were downright insulting.  
"How could you? You left me to stand on my own"  
"Alice you started it"  
"I did not. They are so low I'm surprised they stand on two feet. I've never been so disgusted in my life and when I try to help by giving them a few nice things they are thrown back in my face and you sided with them. Well now I know where I stand Jazz. Take me home and on the drive you need to think seriously about your priorities. I come first at all times."

I was almost screaming I was so angry. He looked at me coldly but never said a word all the way home. We could have been strangers, he never even tried to console me or apologise, my own husband.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Alice

Once back home in civilised company I tried to talk to him but he went straight up to our room and shut the door, God I was fed up with him! The others could see something was wrong quite apart from the fact we were back weeks early. I told Esme and Rose a little but with a spin that made me out better than I actually was. If they'd known how I acted neither of them would ever have spoken to me again. Even then they were critical of me, no one was on my side even after I told them how I'd been treated. I was retelling the tale to Carlisle who'd just got in when Jazz came back down the stairs, dressed in his faded jeans and wearing an old leather jacket and boots, carrying a rucksack over his shoulder.  
"Where are you going dressed like that? I knew it would rub off on you going to that place"  
He looked at me coldly,  
"I'm leaving Alice. I can't take it any more. You go off without a word, you ignore me when you get back, you insulted my friends and embarrassed me. I'm sure you'll be happier with someone who has the same expectations as you. Goodbye."

He hugged Esme and shook hands with Carlisle and he was gone, out into the dark. I heard his motorbike rev up and the sound of the engine slowly faded as he turned off the track onto the highway.

I ran upstairs to see what he'd taken, I was sure he'd be back in a couple of days when he realized I wasn't going chasing after him Nearly all his clothes were still here, only his old gear was gone along with a few books a couple of CD's and his toiletries. All the good clothes were still here along with his music and guitar so I was sure he was making a grand gesture, that was all. There was a knock on the door and Carlisle popped his head round the door,  
"May I come in Alice?"  
I nodded so he came in and shut the door behind him.  
"Alice what happened? Why did Jasper go?"  
"He won't be gone long Carlisle, he left almost everything here. He's just making a point because he thinks I was rude to his friends."  
"And were you?"  
I hesitated,  
"Well maybe a little but they were so Clampett like it was embarrassing and they treated me so rudely. I'll apologise when he gets back and send them some flowers, it'll be OK."  
"Alice, I'm sorry to tell you this but Jasper isn't coming back"  
"Of course he is Carlisle, where else has he got to go? He'll be living like a Hobo. Oh, do you think he'll go back to them?"  
"No Alice. He's too embarrassed to go back there. But he has left for good"  
"What about his stuff?"  
He asked me to dispose of it and to liquidate his accounts and shares and put the money into his Whitlock account"  
"He asked you? When?"  
"As he was leaving. If you get divorce papers he'll sign them and that's it. He's gone for good."

I slumped onto the bed in shock, Jazz leave me? How dare he, as if it was my fault. He wouldn't make it on his own. He'd soon be back, tail between his legs begging me to take him back. Well I'd make him beg, that was for sure, then tell him to get the hell out of my life. I closed my eyes trying to see his future, our future, but he'd vanished, there was just me, all alone without him. Carlisle saw my expression,  
"He isn't coming back is he Alice? I thought he meant what he said."  
"How could he? He never even discussed it with me"

Playing up to Carlisle as the wounded little girl was always a winner!  
"Alice I think he tried but you were too wrapped up in your own life"  
"It was more than just the visit to his Hill Billy friends?"

"I think he's been unhappy for a while Alice but whenever he tried to talk to you he found you more interested in yourself."

I thought back, there had been a few times I got the feeling he wanted to talk but I was always too busy with other things and now he'd left. My blood started to boil, how dare he leave me like this? Trying to show me up in front of my family, that was way out of line. Did he really think I wouldn't get my own back in the future? I'd find him when the time was right but for now I needed to put a new spin on his leaving. The family always listened to me before him, after all I was the sweet bouncy little kitten of the family. Who wouldn't believe my account of his leaving over his own story?

Everything had settled down nicely once the family saw how devastated I was by Jasper leaving me for the girl he met at his friends. Well it was a good story and much more believable than his tale of my behaviour. Even Emmett's heart had melted when my shoulders started to shake with dry sobs the day our divorce became final. I was a free woman with money and beautiful things around me while my ex was a tramp and I'd burned all his things, even his precious books on the civil war, the ones with his picture in them and his damn guitar. Make music now Jasper Whitlock! I did try to see his future but my anger blurred my visions so I gave up in the end, I found I didn't even really care any more.

The last few weeks of School were a drag but at least I could rely on Bella to stay friends. She and Edward were finally really over although I knew he would always be fascinated by her blood if nothing else. She asked about Jasper and when I told her what had happened at his friend's house she was shocked,

"Jasper and another woman? It doesn't seem possibly Alice, you two seemed so much in love."

"Yes well, looks can be deceiving Bella. He wasn't really the shy retiring guy he portrayed himself as, you saw a glimpse of the real man at your party."

Bella

I thought about that, I still didn't altogether blame him for that but it wouldn't be a good thing to say with Alice in her present frame of mind.

"So what will you do? Do you know where he went?"

"To hell with a bit of luck. As for me, there's someone out there worth giving my love too and I'll find him. What about you?"

I shrugged,

"College and who knows after that. Have you seen my future Alice?"

She started to shake her head then her face went blank. Mike called my name and I turned my attention to him for a few minutes,

"You still grounded Arizona? We're having an end of year party on the beach at La Push if not."

"I'll see Mike, Charlie might relent as it's the end of the year. I'll ring you later."

As I turned back to Alice I saw Edward look from Mike to me as if sizing us up before shaking his head scornfully. He was very bitter that I'd ended things with him but I wouldn't be seeing him after the end of term so I didn't let it bother me too much. I had no idea where he planned on going to college and I really didn't care.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Alice

As Bella asked me about her future a series of pictures flooded my mind and suddenly things became a lot clearer. What I didn't know was what I should do about what I'd seen. I couldn't tell her, warn her, neither could I stop it or not that I could see. I tried looking at different alternatives but it all came down to the same conclusion, Bella would be getting a wish she probably wished she'd never made now, fate was like that, it enjoyed a good twist. And Jasper, I finally understood why he and I had broken up, I could see how the decisions and actions taken in Volterra had conspired towards this end. I should have known but I hadn't even considered it, and now all I could do was to sit back and let things happen, helping them along their way if possible. It was going to be a difficult and dangerous future but one there was no turning aside from.

Bella

I asked Alice what she'd seen but she just muttered something about fate and skipped out to our next class. Edward followed looking morose and Angela walked with me,

"Edward's still taking it hard Bella"

"I know but he'll get over it"

"I really thought you two were in it for the long haul but I guess he is a little intimidating"

I looked at his back as he walked in front of us hearing every word. He often eavesdropped on my conversations but even that failed to annoy me now.

"So, Charlie has given me dispensation to go to the party at La Push, do you want to ride with me or are you going with Eric?"

"No, Eric and I are history."

"Oh Sorry Angie. What happened?"

"He is so immature. I just got fed up with watching action movies and playing computer games."

As she said this I pictured Emmett sitting on the couch at the Cullens playing a computer game and grinning wildly if he beat me. I missed him, I missed them all, except Edward, and I would probably never see any of them again.

Alice

I had no idea what to do, I knew what would happen if I kept quiet and the possible consequences if I attempted to interfere. I'd tried before but fate had a nasty way of putting things on track with an extra twist. I thought maybe I should talk to Carlisle, he might be able to guide me so I skipped my last lesson and went to see him at the Clinic. The receptionist looked at me a little knowingly,

"School out early Alice?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, and I need to speak to my Dad if that's possible Heather"

She pursed her lips but rang through,

"Your daughter Alice is here and she'd like a word if you have time"

She smiled at me,

"Go through Alice"

I smiled in return but as the door shut on me I stuck my tongue out, I really hated that bitch.

Carlisle smiled when I walked in,

"That's not very becoming of a young lady Alice."

"Well she really annoys me"

"What did you want to see me about? I only have a few minutes."

"Carlisle, if you knew something, something that was going to happen, something unpleasant, but if you tried to stop it then something worse might happen what would you do?"

He thought about this for a moment.

"You're talking about a vision you've seen?"

I nodded,

"So, something is going to happen to someone we know and you could prevent it but if you do then something even worse might take its place?"

I nodded again.

"Well, if it's not a matter of life and death I think you should leave things run their natural course. Is it a matter of life and death?"

"I don't know, not really. It depends which way it goes, I guess it could be. I'm so mixed up Carlisle."

"But you know for sure that this is going to happen?"

"Unless someone changes their mind at the last-minute."

"Does it involve the family?"

"Indirectly"

He sat back in his chair and sighed heavily,

"It's a real dilemma but I think you should just watch, if things change you can take action of some kind. If not, let things happen as they are supposed to."

I walked out not much happier than I went in but things were about to get worse as I walked into Edward outside the Clinic. He took my arm and dragged me over to his Volvo, pushing me inside.

"Spit it out Alice"

"What?"

"I want to know what you do. It involves Bella and I have a right to know"

"Actually Edward you don't. Bella isn't yours any longer and besides they are my visions. What I choose to do or not do with them is up to me."

"Is Bella in danger?"

I closed my eyes trying to put Edward in the future.

"You only make things far worse."

He grabbed my arm and squeezed it tightly,

"Give Alice."

I squirmed trying to get away from his grip when his door was ripped open and he was dragged out by an irate Emmett,

"Now Edward that's not very nice. You want to be a bully, try me for size"

Emmett looked at me over Edwards head,

"You OK Sis?"

I rubbed my arm and scowled at Edward

"I am now Emmett thanks."

He stood gripping Edwards arm until I drove away, now I'd have to stay out of Edwards way for a while so I decided to go shopping in Seattle for a couple of days. By the time I got back things would have happened as they were meant to. Then I'd know what I needed to do, if anything. As I drove I thought about Jasper, the first time in ages I'd thought about my ex husband. I really had been a cow to him especially at his friend's house but it had the desired effect although I didn't know what it was all about at the time. He went off, unable to live with me any longer. Perhaps one day he would understand why I'd acted as I did and if not then it didn't really matter as long as we all got our happy ever after, eventually.

Bella

While I was pleased that Charlie was finally relaxing my house arrest I wasn't so happy when I found out what this entailed. I could go to the party But I was to be escorted by Jake.

"It was a last-minute decision. I just thought it would keep Edward away, I know the boys don't hit it off. Besides I didn't want you driving there alone, it's a lonely stretch of road with plenty of cover."

"I was taking Angela Webber Dad"

"Well two girls alone isn't much better than one. Anyway its my way or no way."

I groaned but my hands were tied, I could imagine Jake telling Charlie that the Cullens weren't welcome on the Reservation because they were vampires! When I told Angie she looked quite happy and the penny dropped.

"You like Jake?"

"What's not to like? He's tall, good-looking and has a body most of our friends would die for"

Thinking of Mike, Eric, Tyler, and the others, I had to agree.

"Yeah he's certainly eye candy."

I wondered if she'd be so keen knowing Jake was also a Werewolf?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella

On the Friday night Angie stayed over and we spent Saturday morning baking and making salads and dips.

"This can go in cool boxes in the flat-bed, I just hope it doesn't rain."

Angie looked up at the high clouds,

"I think we're going to be lucky Bella. I think it might be an evening for shorts"

"Shorts? When is it ever hot enough in Forks to wear shorts?"

She laughed,

"We're hardy up here"

"You're not kidding. I shall be wearing jeans and a sweater or two just in case"

"I'm sure Jake would be only too happy to keep you warm"

I groaned,

"Angie please, I've had my fill of men, you ask him."

Charlie came back for dinner and we chatted in general about College. Angie was going to Portland, Mike to Houston, Eric to Minnesota, our friends would be scattered all over the country for the next few years. I was enrolled at College in Florida near to Renee, not from choice but it was cheaper and I could bum some meals and washing facilities from her. My College Fund, very small to start with had shrunk even more when I went to Italy to save Edward. Still it was college and that was fine by me. I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life but something would come up I was sure. As long as it was far from Forks Washington and the Cullen family it would be fine by me.

We got showered and changed after putting the food in the coolers in the back of the truck and waited with Charlie for Jake's arrival. He turned up, sauntering along the road in jeans and a tee-shirt, hands in his pockets and a grin on his face. My personal sun, that's how I would always think of Jacob. He'd got me through the dark times when Edward left and I would always be grateful to him for that. He held his hand out for the keys,

"I'm, your chauffeur body-guard for the evening ladies."

Angela was almost drooling but I handed the keys over reluctantly after a look from Charlie, college was looking better and better as the days wore on. I let Angie sit in the middle close to Jake and saw a blush spread up her neck as he smiled at her. Jake was very good-looking without being too aware of it, I could see what the girls went weak at the knees about but I saw him like Emmett, as a brother not potential suitor. He chatted happily as he drove to La Push, parking up close to the beach so we didn't have far to carry the food. The guys had put up trestle tables covered in colored paper and there were hundreds of candles in jam jars to light the area up, it actually looked really pretty. Mike was in charge of music as usual and Eric stood with him. When he saw Jake help Angie out of the truck I could see him turn green and struggled to hide my amusement.

As the evening wore on couples formed and some went off to make out under cover of darkness. Jake seemed to have taken a shine to Angela and was sitting with his arm draped over her shoulder. Her eyes sparkled in the firelight and I was glad for her, him too if she turned out to be the one, his imprint,.I wished only happiness for him, just not with me. Feeling I needed to stretch my legs I got up and walked over to Mike and Eric.

"Hey Arizona, fancy coming with us? We're going to walk along the beach a way, look for more driftwood for the bonfire"

"Sure"

We walked along, the two guys chatting about a new movie they'd just seen and they didn't notice as I dropped back. It was nice on the beach alone, with just the sound of the waves washing against the shore. I took my shoes and socks off and paddled in the water which surprisingly wasn't freezing. Looking out over the ocean I wondered where I would be this time next year and if it would be less exciting wherever it was. I knew Vampires and werewolves were real, would I walk into any more supernatural creatures on my travels? I heard voices coming back along the beach and struggled to put socks and shoes on wet sandy feet before they got back to me. Explaining why I had been paddling wasn't something I relished as I'd always complained it was too cold to even go on the beach here.

Jake

I knew Angie was the one, as soon as I touched her I knew she was my other half and it was such a good feeling I lost myself in it for a few hours. I was pleased that it happened away from the other wolves, that way I could get used to the idea before the ribbing started. The others had said I would never find my imprint as long as Bella was in Forks but they were wrong. I'd found her while in Bella's company, Bella's best friend. That made me think, I hadn't seen her for a while but when I asked Jessica said she'd gone looking for driftwood with Mike and Eric so I relaxed back against the rock, putting my arm back around Angie and kissing her bare shoulder. She looked up at me and smiled shyly. She was so different from any other girl I had ever met, not too loud or flashy, just warm and funny. I wondered what Billy and Sam would make of her and I still had to tell her our big secret, but she would have Bella to talk to about it which would make it easier.

It was some time later that Angie tapped my shoulder,

"Jake, I can see Mike and Eric over by the fire but I don't see Bella anywhere. Do you think she's OK?"

I shrugged and got to my feet,

"Stay here baby, I'll be back in a few minutes."

I walked over to Mike and Eric, the latter glaring at my approach which was water off a ducks back to me.

"Where's Bella?"

Mike looked round,

"She's here somewhere. Maybe talking to Jessica and Lauren"

I looked round but couldn't see her anywhere,

"Did she come back with you two?"

Eric turned sighing,

"What's the matter? One girl not enough for you?"

"Hey, I'm supposed to be watching out for Bella. She went off with you two looking for wood, I just want to know if she came back with you?"

Eric went to answer me but Mike shook his head,

"She went with us but she stopped, doing a bit of dreaming I think. She was gone when we came back and we assumed she'd walked back alone, we weren't even out of sight of the fire. Eric and I will walk back along perhaps we missed her if she was sitting among the dunes."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Charlie

I was still at work when I got the phone call from a very worried Jake.

"Chief Swan, Bella's gone missing"

"What do you mean missing. It was your job to keep an eye on her, has she gone off with Edward Cullen?"

"No, the Cullens weren't here. She went along the beach with Mike and Eric and stopped to look at the sea and daydream or something, while they picked up more wood for the bonfire. When they turned round she was gone, they thought she'd come back on her own so no one knew she was gone for a while"

"How long?"

"I'm not sure Chief"

"How long Jacob?"

"About an hour"

"Where are you now?

"I'm on the beach, we've sent out search parties along the shoreline but there's no sign of her."

"Well she didn't just fly away, what about footprints?"

"Loads, we've all been along here calling her"

"Great! Stay there I'm on my way."

"The tides coming in Charlie and we're going to have to move back"

I grabbed a couple of flood lights and called in all the off duty personnel getting them to meet me at La Push. When I got there the Car Park was packed, some of the kids had rung their parents and they'd come down to help. As Jake said the tide was coming in fast so there was little we could do on the beach. Instead we split the manpower into small groups and each went into the forest at a different point with the flood lights and torches.

Billy came wheeling over to me,

"Sam and the boys are here Charlie, if Bella's anywhere around they'll find her"

"I can't go through this again billy. When I get hold of her its straight on the next flight to Jacksonville. Jake said it couldn't be the Cullens but I'm not so sure."

"He's right Charlie, the Cullens don't come here. I can't tell you more than that.

"Well I hate to call you a liar but if they don't come here then who's that just driving up?"

He turned to see a monster truck screech to a halt. Only one door opened and Carlisle stepped warily out as Sam and the other Quileute boys surrounded him. Walking over I pushed through them,

"Carlisle"

"What are you doing here? You know its out-of-bounds" Sam snarled at the Doctor.

"Hey, enough." Billy snapped back.

"Chief Swan, we just heard about Bella and wanted to offer our help."

"We don't need your kind of help Leech"

I turned on the speaker, one of Jake's friends,

"Can it. I'll take all the help I can get. Yes she went missing about two hours ago along the shore."

The Doctor looked at Billy and Sam.

"We want to help.

Sam looked angrily at Billy who nodded reluctantly,

"OK, just for tonight."

Sam hissed and called his group of boys away as Carlisle motioned for the others who were still in the truck. I was pleased to see four get out, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Edward. Looking around Carlisle saw the way the Quileutes were going,

"We'll go the other way. If we find anything I'll call you."

I turned my back to answer a question from Eric's father and when I turned back they were.

By daylight it had become apparent that Bella was gone. She'd walked along the beach with Mike and Eric and just vanished, there was no sign of her anywhere and I questioned both the boys, not thinking for one minute they were involved, but they couldn't tell me anything new. I arranged for the Tracker Dogs to come down from Port Angeles but they called on by another case, that of a missing child, at the last-minute leaving me with nothing else to try.

"Charlie, the dogs won't help you, the boys have already followed up on any trails. There's only one, leading from the Car Park to the beach when she arrived."

"Billy with all respect these are Tracker Dogs not boys playing at tracking."

"These boys as you call them beat any trained dogs."

I didn't have time for this, the tide was going out now and I wanted to get along the sand, see if anything could help us although I knew that any evidence would have been washed away with the ebb.

By lunchtime I was forced to admit we had nothing, the Quileutes came back empty-handed as did Carlisle and his party.

"I'm sorry Charlie but there's no sign of her at all. Did you find anything?"

He directed the last to Billy who was watching him uneasily,

"No, nothing"

"How is that possible?"

"The tide was coming in"

"Of course. So any trail was washed away and nothing in the trees?"

"No. Scents from the kids mainly, but no trace of Bella we could detect"

"Well she didn't just de-materialize. She had to get off the beach somehow. I'm going to send search parties into the forest, maybe she wandered, got disoriented and lost in the dark."

"We'd have smelled her Charlie"

I glared at him,

"Sure you would Billy. Excuse me."

I'd put it off as long as I could but I was going to have to ring Renee now and break the news to her. As expected she hit the roof and I was reminded this was the third time our daughter had gone missing while in my care.

"I know that Renee. We're looking for her now, the whole town is on the beach"

"Where's Edward Cullen?"

"With the searchers and his Parents and Brother and Sister."

"Are you sure they aren't involved?"

"Yes Renee now calm down. I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything. Bella may even contact you."

"Why? What happened? Did you have an argument with her?"

"No. I just meant that if anything has happened maybe she'll contact you first"

"Such as?"

"I've no idea Renee I'm hanging in here by my finger nails so don't be difficult, I love her too you know"

There was a long silence and I braced myself for the next onslaught but her voice was very quiet,

"I know Charlie, I'm sorry. I'll ring you later, thank you for letting me know."

I disconnected with a sigh of relief as Billy came over,

"Renee give you a hard time?"

"At first, she's just worried Billy like me. What the hell happened? How could she just vanish from the beach and no one see anything? As if she was beamed up. You know sometimes I feel I'm living in the Twilight Zone, things are happening that I don't see or hear, but I feel them"

Billy laughed loudly as if enjoying a private joke.

"I'm glad someone finds all this funny,"

I turned frustrated and found Carlisle and his son Emmett at my back,

"I'm sorry Chief Swan but I couldn't help overhearing what you just said."

"Oh you find it funny too?"

"No and I don't think Billy found it amusing so much as ironic."

I heard Billy hiss in disapproval,

"There's something that you two know and I don't. Well its about time you came clean before I decide to run you both in as suspects and hold you for a few days. Then you wont find it all so amusing."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Billy

Charlie stalked off, furious with both of us, and Carlisle crouched to be eye to eye with me.

"I think perhaps we need to bring Charlie in on the secret"

"No, no way. Unless you think Leeches are responsible for what's happened."

He shook his head

"Wouldn't your boys have found our trail, that is what they were looking for isn't it?"

I nodded grudgingly.

"He's going to bring in Tracker Dogs and that could cause problems for you and for us."

He was right, the Tracker Dogs would go crazy around the wolf boys and Charlie might think they had something to do with Bella's disappearance. After all it was Quileute land and only Jake was at the party.

"You think telling him will help?"

"I don't think we have much choice whether it helps or not."

"Maybe. Let me talk to Harry and Sam before you go doing anything."

He nodded and got up,

"We'll wait to hear from you Billy."

Carlisle

Emmett and I walked back to the others waiting at the truck,

"You think the Quileutes had anything to do with Bella's disappearance?"

"No. If they did we would have caught their scent in the same way they were looking for ours. Anyway Charlie is their friend and they see Bella as family"

"Who could have known Bella would be at the party?"

"Anyone who knew the school she went to, that doesn't help us much."

"Well then what would Bella have that someone might want or what could they use her to get?"

"I'm ahead of you Rose, Bella doesn't have anything as far as we know but does her Father or Mother?"

"Not her mother I think. Charlie? Well has he been involved in any high profile arrests? "

"Again not that we know of besides who could manage to make Bella disappear just like that."

I was watching as we spoke and saw a frown crease Edwards face,

"If you know anything son, now would be a good time to tell me"

He shook his head hesitatingly

"I need to talk to Alice, maybe she knows something"

I remembered the conversation I'd had with Alice. She knew something was going to happen but said the alternative was worse. What had she seen? I slipped my cell phone out and called her number.

Alice

I knew the call was coming although I still hadn't decided what I was going to tell Carlisle. He was the one who'd told me to leave things work their own way out and now they had. Now he wanted to know what I'd seen and I couldn't tell him without making things even worse so I turned my phone off and got in my car. I would drive East for a while and find somewhere to hide, let fate take care of things for a while at least. I decided to head for Iowa, I had an old friend there who would be pleased to see me, at least I hoped unless he'd found himself a mate, then it could be awkward, I looked at the future keeping to my own and with satisfaction I saw him welcoming me. I decided then and there that I wasn't going to look for anyone else's future any longer, it carried too heavy a burden of responsibility especially since we'd become involved with Bella Swan.

Carlisle

While I waited to hear from Billy my thoughts turned to Jasper, he would have been an asset with this problem going on. I had tried to trace him but so far with no success, he had walked out into the night and been swallowed by it. Tracing a nomad was difficult and tracing one with his skills and diet even more problematic. I never for one moment believed he would go back to feeding on humans, that was the one gift I had been able to give him, a peaceful way of surviving for an Empath. I would miss Jaspers quiet presence, he spoke little but what he said was always worth hearing and he had imparted a calmness to our lives that was very restful. I noticed Alice had become more hyperactive since he left, he had been a pressure valve for her excess energy, in all he had been a good influence on all of us and would be missed by the whole family.

Billy

I'd called a meeting of the Elders to discuss Carlisle's suggestion and they were all crammed into my tiny kitchen, Harry and Sue Clearwater, Sam Uley, Jake, Old Quil, and me.

"You say Cullen wants to tell Chief Swan about us and them?"

"Yes Harry"

"Why? What's in it for him?"

"I think he knows that if Charlie calls in the Tracker Dogs there is likely to be a confrontation with the wolf pack".

"They can stay away from the dogs and how does that affect him anyway?"

"Can they? Maybe the dogs will track them instead"

"We aren't afraid of a few Tracker Dogs"

"We know that Sam, but the Tracker Dogs could cause the police to start looking at us too closely"

As always we all listened when old Quil spoke,

"Chief Swan has lost his Daughter and will stop at nothing to find her. If neither we nor the Cullens are responsible then who is? The wolves couldn't find a trail and neither could the Cullens. So both sides were covered. To stop Chief Swan calling in others who might look too closely at us and the Cullens we may have to tell him our secret."

"So Quil, you think we should talk to Charlie?"

"I think we should talk to Carlisle Cullen first."

"Why? You think he's involved in some way?"

"No, but he's a wise man. I respect his judgement even if he is our enemy."

It was decided to ask Carlisle for a meeting on the Reservation for the following day, he could bring two others with him and we promised them safe conduct.

"Its wrong"

Quil looked at Sam,

"You are young, your blood is up Sam but sometime it is better to talk to your enemy than fight him. I learned this wisdom over the years but you do not have to attend the meeting if you feel so strongly, it is your choice. If you do, then you listen and let the Elders talk, that's the way it is done."

Sam looked at him, trying to stare Quil down but the old man sat impassively and waited until Sam looked away first,

"Very well but the pack will continue to patrol"

"Of course. A wise Man always covers his back."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Carlisle

When Billy rang the next evening I was ready, Emmett and Rose accompanied me. I thought to bring Edward might be pushing things a little too far, he wasn't liked by the Quileutes, especially Jacob Black who might well be at the meeting. He would soon know what had transpired when we got back, reading minds was quite handy that way. We drove to the Treaty Line where we were met by Sam and some of the pack, showing us their numbers as a silent threat which we ignored. We went the rest of the way on foot, the wolves following us closely until we reached Billy's cabin when they melted away into the trees leaving just Sam in human form to continue into the cabin with us. Billy introduced us to the other Elders and I in turn introduced my son and daughter. After that we sat down to listen to their spokesman, Old Quil Ateara.

"Billy tells us that you want to bring Chief Swan into our world, tell him our secrets"

"Yes. I think if we don't then he will bring in Tracker Dogs and others and put us both at risk."

"I think telling him about yourselves will put him at risk by itself."

"True but if the Volturi don't know then he will remain safe"

"And you can guarantee this?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what he will do with the information?"

"No but if he knows that what we tell him must remain a secret to keep his life and Bella's safe I think he will understand."

"I must ask you Dr Cullen. Do you have any knowledge of Bella Swans whereabouts? Any suspicions?"

"No I do not. We are as mystified as you by her disappearance"

"Very well then. I suggest we arrange to speak to Chief Swan together. You, me, Harry, Billy, and another representative from your own family."

"Thank you"

We stood to go, noticing the scowl on Jake and Sam's faces.

"I know you don't trust or believe us but we are as upset as you by what has happened. Bella was under your care when this happened, not ours. This isn't a criticism merely an observation."

When we got back to the house I told Esme and the others what had been decided,

"Now we wait."

The phone rang and Rose answered it,

"Carlisle its Carmen. She wants to talk to you"

I took the phone and spoke to her,

"Carmen how lovely to hear from you."

"Carlisle, Eleazor and I would like to visit if that is possible?"

"Of course. We do have a slight situation here at present but you are more than welcome, as always"

Esme looked at me puzzled as I put the phone down,

"What was all that about?"

"I have no idea but we'll soon find out. They are arriving in a couple of days."

"Lets hope Bella turns up before then. I'm worried about the girl Carlisle."

I looked at Edward,

"We all are Esme but I'm sure we know everything that is pertinent to this mystery don't we Edward?"

He glared at me,

"Of course. Why do you look at me like that? I didn't make her vanish, I was here with you."

The next day Billy rang to say they had asked Charlie to meet with them this evening after his shift finished. The man was going crazy with no word on Bella from anywhere. I took Emmett and Rose with me again much to Edwards disgust.

"It would be too inflammatory to take you"

He stomped up the stairs in a temper and Rose rolled her eyes,

"God he gets worse, like a spoiled brat."

Esme frowned at her but I thought she was right, since Bella had broken up with him he was acting like a spoilt child. I tried to ring Alice but her phone was still switched off which concerned me, she knew something but she wasn't willing to talk to me about it any longer.

Charlie

I had no idea what this meeting was supposed to be about, Billy said there was no news on Bella but I hoped anyway. When I got there I was surprised to see Dr Cullen and two of his children also in attendance, I thought Billy and the Quileutes hated the Cullens but it seemed I was wrong. Billy handed me a beer and I slumped down in the armchair left vacant for me then looked at him expectantly but he just gazed into my face.

"OK I'm here but I'm tired and depressed and really hungry so can we get this over with so I can go home have a shower, eat, and get on the internet, see if there's any news from out of State."

"Charlie. I think its down to me to start this conversation"

I turned to Carlisle,

"OK I'm listening. Is it to do with Bella?"

"Indirectly Charlie. Its a little complicated"

"Great, just what I want after a long day at work."

I took a swig of beer and waited.

"As you know Bella has been involved in a couple of disappearances since becoming involved with our family. Both of which were as a direct result of knowing us but this time is different. As far as we are aware this has nothing to do with her knowing about us."

"Wait a minute, the other times were down to you but not this time?"

"That's right Charlie. In order to understand this I am going to make you privy to some very secret information, very dangerous information which it is vital you keep to yourself or your life may be in jeopardy."

"You're losing me Carlisle, I guess I'm just tired. You are going to tell me something its dangerous for me to know so I understand why Bella went missing before but its got nothing to do with this time?"

"Yes"

"Then why the hell are you telling me? Shouldn't you have told me at the time?"

"Possibly but we tried to keep you safe Charlie."

"Safe? Me? And my daughter comes back in pieces? Good call Dr Cullen"

"I'm sorry Charlie. Its very difficult to explain"

"Try"

"There are stranger creatures in this part of the world than you imagine."

"Are you trying to tell me Bella's been abducted by Aliens or Big Foot or something? I'm tired and I just want to go home so spit it out."

"What Carlisle is trying to tell you in a round about way is that we are vampires Charlie, the whole Cullen family including Edward and yes, Bella knows this"

I looked at Rosalie stunned then turned to Billy

"Did you hear this shit? Vampires? I'm going home"

Rose put a hand on my shoulder and I couldn't move,

"I'm sorry Charlie, maybe that was a little blunt but its the truth. We are vampires but we live on animal blood. At the moment we are being tolerated on this Reservation for your sake. The Quileutes are our enemies"

"Enemies? Vampires have enemies? So what are you Billy? A Big Foot in disguise? A little green man from Mars?"

"No Charlie just a man. You should be asking that question of Sam or Jake."

I turned to look at the two young men who stood against the wall.

"OK I'll buy it, what are you two?"

"Shape Shifters Charlie. That's why we don't want you calling in Tracker Dogs. It will draw unwanted attention to us all"

"Shape Shifters? What in the Sam Hill are they?"

"Akin to Werewolves but we only kill vampires"

I looked round the room and rubbed my face, noting that needed a shave,

"So I'm surrounded by vampires and werewolves. Great, well in that case you guys should be able to find Bella pretty damn quick. Pups get your noses to the ground and you bats fly around and find My DAUGHTER."

I couldn't help the increase in volume, I was really pissed now.

"I drove here after work because I thought you might have something to tell me but all I get are kids horror stories. I'm going home before I lose my cool and shoot the damn lot of you."

As I turned to put my beer down I heard a low growl and turned back to face the biggest wolf I had ever seen. It stood where Jake had been seconds before but no one else seemed very concerned. It took two steps towards me and I sank back in my chair then its shape quivered and shook and Jake was standing there in its place.

"Now do you believe me?"

I looked at Carlisle's face,

"Werewolves?"

"And vampires Charlie. I'm afraid so."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Emmett

As we drove back Carlisle looked concerned,

"That went well"

"Emmett it's not funny. I just saw a man have his whole concept of the world ripped apart before his eyes. I hope I never have to see it again"

"Charlie took it far better than I expected"

"Yes Rose. He's a very unusual man."

"But he still expects us to find his daughter for him"

She pointed this out as we drove up to the house,

"Looks like our guests are here already. They didn't hang around"

Rose was out of the car as soon as it stopped and up the steps to the house, she was very fond of Carmen. When Emmett and I walked in the girls were disappearing into Esmes work room leaving us men alone in the lounge.

I invited Eleazor up to my study feeling he had something on his mind. When we were both seated I opened the conversation,  
"It's always a pleasure to see you and Carmen but something tells me this isn't just a friendly visit."  
He looked somewhat embarrassed,  
"No Carlisle I have something to tell you. Something that I thought you would want to know about"

" Really? You intrigue me, go on"

"Edward was in Volterra recently I hear"

"Yes. There was a terrible misunderstanding with his girlfriend which they managed to sort out"

"Yes, a slightly unusual one"

"Bella unusual? In that she associated with us without fear yes I suppose she is"

" I was actually referring to the fact she is a human Carlisle. I also understand that the couple are no longer together"?

"No. She broke it off with him after they got back. Bella decided Edward wasn't right for her"

"I see, and did Edward tell you anything about what was said in Volterra?"

"Said? No, not really, why?"

"He didn't tell you that he informed Aro he couldn't hear her thoughts?"

"No he didn't. Is that true?"

"Yes and its in relation to this Bella Swan that I'm here."

"You're here because of Bella?"

"I was in Volterra only two days ago."

"Really?"

"Yes and she is why I was there"

"You were in Volterra because of Bella? You are insinuating that your visit was a result of what Edward told them."

"Yes, exactly. Bella Swan is a prisoner of the Volturi. Aro asked me to visit to see if she has a useful gift. When he heard about Edwards inability to read her mind it intrigued him, then he couldn't read her thoughts either. He didn't want to do anything to upset you, or Edward, he still has hopes your son might join him, so he let her go back with him but he had her watched and as soon as he realized they were no longer together he had her snatched."

"Neither we nor the Quileutes caught any scent of Vampire on the beach where she was snatched."

"I understand they use some human associates, but that's only a rumour."

"And Aro asked you to check her "gift"?"

"Well, not being able to refuse the invitation I went to see her."

"And what did you find?"

"She was very angry actually and I used that as an excuse to delay, I told Aro she was too stressed for me to tell so he's arranged a different environment for her, a Vineyard outside Volterra, in the hopes she'll calm down."  
"You didn't answer my question"  
"I have no intention of doing so until I know the full story Carlisle."  
I told him the tale of Bella and Edward up to the time Alice took her to Italy to save him from trying to commit suicide.

"That boy was always prone to grand gestures Carlisle. The point is that because of him she is in grave danger and I thought you ought to know"

"What do you suggest I do Eleazor? I have no influence over Aro or the others"

"So you are happy to leave her to face this alone?"

"As I say, what can I do to help her?"

"That I don't know but I thought you would be eager to try something as Edward got her into this mess"

"Do you think we could rescue Bella?"

"Take her from the Volturi? Are you mad? Why don't you ask Alice what she sees?"

"Alice is no longer with us and I think perhaps she saw this coming. She told me she'd seen something but that for her to interfere would only make things worse."

"I fail to see how things could get any worse for Bella whatever Alice says"  
"Perhaps if he thinks her gift is trivial he might give her up."  
"Oh, so you not only want me to spring one of their prisoners, but lie to them too?"  
"She does have a gift?"  
"Oh yes. One I've never seen before, at least not this powerful. As a human she just stops others like Edward and Aro from reading her thoughts but she is in fact a shield. A very powerful shield and Aro will never let her go once he finds that out."  
"What if we got her away and changed her ourselves? Would she be powerful enough to protect herself from the Volturi"  
"Undoubtedly but what of us? I have a wife like you Carlisle, I'm not going to risk her safety by taking on Aro, would you? I'm sorry."  
"Very well. Would you delay your return trip then? Give me time to try to organise something?"  
He sat back thinking.

"Well I told Aro I needed a month for her to calm sufficiently, which gives you about three weeks, I could possibly delay a couple more days but that's it Carlisle. I'm sorry but I cannot, dare not, help more. Perhaps Alice could help you if you contacted her. Things might be different now Bella has been taken"

"Well, lets see if we can reach her"

I tried Alice's cell phone and this time it rang and she answered very cautiously,

"It was Bella you saw, she's missing and Eleazor tells me she's in Volterra. What can we do Alice?"

"Carlisle I am sorry but I've looked into her future and it's not good, I did find out one thing that could possibly help you."  
"Well go on, we don't have time for your dramatics Alice."  
"You must believe that I didn't know this until just a little while ago Carlisle, but I think Jasper is Bella's mate"  
"What? How could you not see that when Bella came to Forks?"  
"I can't see her very well Carlisle and I wasn't looking, only for her and Edward."  
"You only think so?"  
"Well its more or less certain so I think you should try to contact him"  
"Yes Alice thanks for that"  
She ignored my caustic tone as only Alice could, but when she rang off I cursed.

"I'm sorry to hear Alice and Jasper have also parted, it seems the family has many tragedies these days but you may have your saviour Carlisle. I don't think Jasper Whitlock will baulk at taking on the Volturi if his mate is threatened"  
"It's not quite that easy Eleazor. I don't know how to reach Jasper. He left us without a contact number and his old cell phone is going unanswered, Esme has tried to call him a few times."  
"Well you don't have long. Does he have any other friends?"  
"There's Peter in Texas but I'm not sure he'll talk to me."  
"You have to try, explain the situation to him, maybe he can get word to Jasper. Its Bella's only chance. Keep me informed and if I can I'll delay, I don't want to be on the wrong side of Major Whitlock myself any more than I want Aro as an enemy. I would be careful what I told Jasper though, I dread to think what he'd do to Alice if he even suspected she'd known about this and kept quiet."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Peter

When the phone rang I knew it was trouble, my antenna had been twitching for days now.

"Yeah?"  
"Peter, its Carlisle Cullen"  
"Fuck! I knew it was trouble but I didn't expect you. What do you want Carlisle?"  
"Look I know you and I don't get along too well Peter"  
"Wrong Carlisle I hate you and your fucking family so you have about 30 seconds before I hang up."  
"Its Jasper, I need to contact him"  
"Yeah I'll bet 20 and counting"  
"Its his mate, she's in danger"  
"Alice Cullen in trouble, now why doesn't that surprise me? 10 seconds left"  
"It's not Alice Cullen. It's another girl and the Volturi have her"  
"Ah the magic word Volturi. Now I should be shitting myself I guess Carlisle, good try, 5 seconds"  
"Peter please contact Jasper and tell him Bella's in trouble, he'll know who you mean. If he wants to he can ring me but we're running out of time."  
"Bye Dr Cullen"

Charlotte was at my side as I disconnected,

"The ass hole"  
"Peter, what if its true?"  
"Well now, why do I distrust Carlisle and his family so much?"  
"I know but what if he's telling the truth?"  
"If its true how come the good Doctor knows about this woman and we don't?"  
"We didn't exactly part on the best of terms if you remember"

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do recall Alice the bitch visiting. What I don't understand is why the good Doctor can't contact The Major and why he thinks we can?"

"Maybe they broke up, Alice and The Major I mean"

"I know who you meant I'm not totally stupid Charlotte"

"I'm not so sure about that and I think we should at least try to contact him"  
"OK genius and how do we do that? Remember the "Never darken our doorstep again" conversation he and I had when that fucking pixie came with him  
"No, but I did tell you at the time you went too far."  
"Oh God don't start that again and in any case if he and the bitch were still together Carlisle would hardly be ringing us about another woman he says is The Majors mate, now would he? The point is we don't know where he is Char and I doubt he'll be keen to answer the phone to me even if they are history."

"Well I'll try. I think we need to find him if we can, just in case"  
I handed her the phone,

"Be my guest but don't come crying to me when he tells you to fuck off"

Charlotte

I took a deep breath and rang Jaspers cell phone. After a few rings it went to voice mail and I cursed,  
"Major, I know you don't want to hear from us but I think there might be trouble. Do you know a girl called Bella? Carlisle says she's in trouble and that you'll want to know. Please at least contact him if not us. I miss you"  
Peter rolled his eyes at that but I just blanked him.  
"Well all we can do now is wait."

"Yeah I'll grow old before he rings back"  
"You might be right but I had to try Peter and what if he doesn't get the message and Carlisle's telling the truth? Don't you think we should at least find out what's going on?"  
"You want me to ring the Cullen house and ask? What fucking planet are you living on?"  
"All right then, I will."

He marched off muttering unhappily but I was worried. Luckily Esme answered, I'd spoken to her before and we didn't have a history, neither had Peter ever upset her, probably the only Cullen I could say that about.  
"Esme we just got a call from Carlisle about a girl called Bella, do you know what's going on?"

"Sorry Charlotte? Bella? That was Edwards girlfriend"  
"Edwards? That's not what Carlisle told Peter"  
He came storming back in,  
"See I fucking told you. You can't trust any of them."

He tried to grab the receiver but I growled at him and he stood arms folded.

"Just a second Charlotte he's coming downstairs with Eleazor."  
Carlisle came on the phone then,  
"Charlotte, have you reached him?"  
"No Carlisle and do I really need to? Esme says this Bella is Edwards girlfriend, you could at least get your stories straight"

As Carlisle started to explain with Eleazor's help Peter took the phone from me.

"I've just about had it with your family Carlisle. If you want The Major you find him. He's hardly likely to turn up here after the performance your sainted daughter put on when she visited. If it's so fucking important why don't you deal with it. You and the Volturi are bosom pals after all."

He slammed the receiver down and turned to me,

"I told you it was a load of fucking eye wash. When are you going to learn that the Cullens are trouble, all of them, now give it a rest. Let them sort out this Bella, better still why doesn't the boy with the golden bollocks, Edward, go and help her?"

He was interrupted by the phone ringing insistently and I just stopped him from chucking it through the window and into the Horse Trough. I knew he was hurt and angry about Alice Cullen and it was only getting worse the longer he thought about it. I answered, holding him back one-handed,

"Hello?"

"Charlotte its Carlisle, we got cut off. There's been a misunderstanding"

"Yeah, you got your stories twisted Carlisle, why don't you fuck off and leave us alone. If Edward the Tin God has got himself in a scrape you get him out. Stop trying to use The Major to do your dirty work for you"

I hushed him angrily,

"What's going on Carlisle? Because I have to tell you I'm beginning to feel the same way as my husband."

"I'm truly sorry Charlotte, Esme didn't know what I'd just learned. Bella Swan was Edwards human girlfriend..."

Peter started up but I threatened him silently and he turned and walked out,

"I'm going for a walk. Let me know when story time is over"

"Go on Carlisle."

He explained what Eleazor had told him.

"You mean this girl who was Edwards girlfriend, the one who Jasper attacked at your house, is being held by the Volturi and Alice says she's Jaspers mate? You'll understand if I'm a little skeptical."

"Will you at least speak to Eleazor?"

"OK"

I listened as he told me what he'd seen. He knew nothing about Alice's claim but the rest seemed verified by his words.

"Look, I have to be honest with you. We haven't seen or heard from Jasper since he and Alice left and we don't expect to. Their leaving was, shall we say, less than amicable."

"But you will try?"

"I already have Carlisle but I can do no more than you, leave a message or messages on his cell phone and hope he picks them up, but I wouldn't want to bet on it."

At that moment my cell phone buzzed insistently and I looking at the number showing on the screen  
I sighed in relief,

"Just a minute Carlisle. I think its him."

And answered it, fingers crossed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Charlotte

"Charlotte"

Jasper's tone was cold but he'd rung and that was all that mattered.  
"Major thank you for getting back to me. Do you know Bella?"  
"I knew A Bella, why?"  
"You need to speak to Carlisle. Just a minute I'll put him on speaker and you can listen."

I flicked the switch and listened to Carlisle's explanation which Eleazor backed up as Peter walked back in. I held up a finger in warning pointing to the cell phone in my hand.

"Alice said that? And did you believe her Carlisle? Or is it that I'm just fool enough to go anyway?"

"I believed her Jasper but its up to you, could you live with the guilt if shes right and you ignore Alice's words?"

We waited to see if Jasper would say anything but there was a prolonged silence and I thought he'd rung off but then Peter broke in,  
"Oh fuck! Pick me up in a couple of hours Major. Sounds like we have a damsel in distress."  
There was no reply but my cell phone went dead as I looked at Peter,  
"How did you know he could be here in a couple of hours?"  
"I didn't but I had the feeling he wasn't far away and obviously I was right."

He turned the phone off speaker,

"OK Carlisle, you got your way we're going , all I need is the address of this old vineyard she's in. Oh and just a friendly warning, if this is some kind of fucking mind game you and Alice are playing on The Major I'm coming to visit, and it won't be for pleasure"

"It's not a game Peter, I promise you."

Eleazor gave him the address and he handed the phone back to me,

"You say Goodbye for me, I'm busy."

We were waiting outside when a battered old army Jeep pulled up, The Major driving. Nothing was said as we threw our bags in the back and piled in, the Jeep leaping forward as he hit the gas. I saw Peter watching him from the corner of his eye impatiently but The Major ignored him,  
"Well go on, get it over with, the wait is fucking killing me."  
Jasper's head snapped towards him,  
"Peter you are an ass hole but for now an ass hole whose skills I need."  
"Oh that's OK then. Great, I know where I stand. A talented ass hole, I'll settle for that Major."

Peter sat back with a smile and I knew we'd been forgiven, if only out of necessity. I reached across and touched his hand that grasped the wheel.  
"I'm sorry Jasper. It's good to see you"  
He turned again and there was a shadow of a smile on his face,  
"Missed you too Char, if not the ass hole you're married to"  
"Oh he grows on you."  
"Yeah, like fungus."  
Peter cracked up at that and the ensuing silence was at least more comfortable.

Once on the plane the Major closed his eyes and sat silent as usual, he very rarely spoke unless it was necessary especially when he was getting ready for action.  
"So you believe the Cullens? Peter asked unable to keep quiet.  
The Major opened his eyes and sighed,  
"I'd forgotten just how annoying you could be Captain"  
"Hey this is me being good. If I want to annoy you, you'll know. So?"  
"I can't afford to presume he's lying and I liked Bella, she's got guts. I don't like the idea of her becoming one of Aro's pets."  
"OK but what about the other bit, you know, you and her?"  
"I don't really care Peter. That's a bit far fetched even for Alice's active imagination and why she'd look at me like that I've no idea. Hell I tried to kill her once all ready."  
"Yeah but some girls dig the dangerous boys"  
"Shut up Peter, before I forget we're friends again."  
He closed his eyes once more and stayed that way through the remainder of the flight.

Peter

Charlotte smiled at him a few times, really pissing me off in the process,  
"What's with the laughing hyena impression" I hissed.  
"I just think maybe our Major has met his girl at last"  
"Don't you start Charlotte, Peter's annoying enough for both of you"  
I didn't say anything but I did wonder what this Bella Swan was like. As far apart from Alice Cullen as possible I fervently hoped. Once in Italy we got a message from Carlisle, bad news, Eleazor had been called back by an impatient Aro so we were rapidly running out of time. We hired a car and sped off towards the address we'd been given for the old vineyard and the engine got a real work out on the long drive. It was a good job The Majors reflexes were as good as they were or we'd have been over the side of a mountain a few times.

Eleazor

I couldn't delay Aro without suspicion so I was forced to fly back at his request. Bella was at the old vineyard which was actually a very pretty place and she was more relaxed than last time we met, in Volterra, not that it mattered to me, I already knew about her gift. I sat in the sunny garden with her and we were left alone so I chanced a quick personal conversation.  
"Bella I'm a friend of the Cullens"  
She stiffened,  
"Oh. Do they know I'm here?"  
"They didn't, but they do now Listen to me very carefully Bella. I'm going to tell you two things I want you to remember if you can"  
"OK"  
"Someone is coming to help you although I think they might be too late, and you have a powerful gift. You are a shield which means you can protect yourself. Not yet, but as a vampire."  
"So Aro's going to change me because he knows about my gift? How did he know? Edward, of course! He wants me to join the Volturi?"  
"Yes but it will be his biggest mistake if he does because once changed he will not be able to control you. No one can, your gift will see to that. You will have great power so be careful who you ally yourself with. Remember old friends who come to help are more reliable than any new ones"  
"I don't understand"  
"I know but I can't say any more, Aro is here. I'm very sorry Bella for what I am about to say but I must protect my own mate."

Bella

He stood up and the questions I still had died on my lips as I saw Aro appear with Caius and a beautiful young man who was introduced as Alec. When Eleazor explained my gift to Aro, not quite in the same glowing terms he'd used to me, his eyes shone avariciously and he smiled,  
"Excellent. Bella you will make a wonderful addition to my Guard"  
"Our Guard" Caius interrupted.  
"Yes of course Brother, our Guard. Look Bella, I have brought you a friend, perhaps even a mate, to help you after you wake. From over his shoulder Eleazor mouthed 'Remember what I said'. I looked at the young man and heard the words "perhaps even a mate" over and over, thinking I would rather die than spend eternity with him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Bella

I was terrified, of these vampires, of the boy standing there with a smirk on his face, and of what I knew was about to happen. It had only been postponed, not put off all together. Now I was to become a vampire, the thing I had wanted more than anything when I was with Edward and now it was being forced upon me. We drove back to Volterra together and I was escorted to my bedroom in the main building and given fresh clothes of red silk to put on after a shower. I was being treated like a sacrifice and it scared me even more. I wondered who would do the deed. I prayed it wouldn't be Aro, the thought of his lips on my throat made me feel physically sick. When I was ready Aro made me lay on the bed which had freshly laundered sheets on it and he knelt beside me holding my hand.

"Isabella it will soon be over and remember you are among friends. Now Alec."  
The young man came over and sat beside me putting his arms around my shoulders and lifting me up then before I realised it he had bitten me and the unendurable pain started. I screamed as liquid fire raced through my veins in the wake of his bite and I felt myself laid flat on the bed. Were they going to leave me to this torment alone? I had no idea of time or surroundings just the agony of the burning change and I tried to remember what Eleazor had said to me but it was so difficult to concentrate through the pain. Did I burn for three days or three years? I had no way of knowing but it seemed to go on for an eternity.

Jasper

The Vineyard was deserted and when we reached Volterra we were too late, I could see that by Aro's smile when he greeted us.

"Major Whitlock and your friends, to what do we owe such a great honour?"

"I've come to claim Bella Swan as my mate."

What else could I say?  
Aro's eyes narrowed and I heard a hiss from Alec who stood behind him.  
"Really? I thought she was Edwards mate but then she decided otherwise, now there is another of Carlisle's coven trying to claim the same position, how strange. She never mentioned you, in fact she seemed very interested in Alec who is in fact her creator. So he has a prior claim I'm afraid. So sorry."

All the muscles in my body stiffened when I heard that, I was right, we were too late, she was all ready burning.  
"I have to say I don't believe that Aro, Bella is mine by right of prior claim not Alec and I insist on being allowed to see her."  
"Demand Major? No one demands things of the Volturi" Caius intervened but Aro held up his hand to silence him.  
"Lets not argue about it. Bella will soon be with us once more and able to speak for herself. In the meantime you may see her Major, of course."

He motioned to Felix who ushered us out of the audience chamber and along to a room, unlocking the door before gesturing,  
"Be my guest."  
Bella lay on a bed totally alone and writhing in the agony of her burn. I rushed over and took her hands in mine, sending calm thoughts to her distressed mind. Slowly she began to relax, her body stopped its constant movement and her hands gripped mine as if holding a lifeline. I knelt beside her and put my cheek to hers whispering softly in her ear.  
"Bella its Jasper. I'm so sorry I didn't get here earlier. I only just found out what had happened through Carlisle. Listen to me if you can. It will soon be over now, your heart is already struggling to beat. I just wished it could have been my venom running through your veins, I wish I had been here with you to help with the pain but I'm here now."

I heard the door close and knew at least for a while I was alone with Bella. I needed her to know what was happening although I had no idea if she could hear or understand me.  
"Bella please try to listen to my words. Aro wants to keep you here as a member of the Volturi. He will try to give you to Alec as a mate. If you don't want that please resist him. It will be hard in your newborn state but try if you can because once he takes you then there will be nothing I can do to help. I claimed you as mine to Aro, to help, I promise you, and I would never force you to keep to that but its your only way out of here. Please try to remember my words if you can Bella."  
The door opened again and Aro and Alec walked in followed by Felix who looked disgruntled. Alec came to Bella's side and took one of her hands from me. As I snarled she started to writhe again and I felt to my amazement a flood of loathing at his touch. Had she heard me in her torment? She pulled her hand free and it moved restlessly searching for mine once more. As soon as she found my hand hers grasped it tightly once more and I couldn't help a smile of victory.  
"So it seems our Bella may be harder to win than you thought" Aro said to Alec. "But you will get your chance once she wakes. You both will, a small test I think is in order, to see who she really wants. For now I think we should leave her, it wont be long and I think she might be safer alone when she wakes, Felix will inform us as soon as she is capable of greeting guests."

I didn't want to leave her in her torment but I had no choice. Pulling away from her desperate grip my shirt ripped and she held the scrap of material tightly. As we left the room I saw her clutch it to her face and wondered what she was thinking. Perhaps my scent comforted her as a familiar one in a world of unfamiliar sensations. I took a last glance back before the door shut, she was beautiful even in her agony and I realized with a shock that I was in love with my brothers ex girlfriend and a human, she was My Bella and I would fight Alec to the death for her hand if necessary. Alec scowled at me before walking off with Aro while Felix took me back to Peter and Charlotte who had been allocated a room for our stay.  
"So what the fuck is going on?"  
"She's changing as we speak and Aro has promised her to Alec Volturi."  
"He can't do that. It's up to her who she chooses as a mate"  
"Never the less I think he has a plan to choose for Bella, remember as a newborn she will be easily swayed and I'm sure Alec will get all the access he needs to persuade her he is the one."  
"No way, its instinctual even in newborns."  
"It's also instinctual to find someone to protect you in a world that is alien, she could choose him"  
"I think there's more to it Major" Char interrupted.  
I looked at her and nodded,  
I think I'm in love with her and I know she reacted to my presence."  
"Oh fuck it goes from bad to worse. we're going to start a war with the Volturi because you've fallen for Edwards ex girlfriend who you THINK you're in love with? Only think?"  
"Peter, The Major has never been there before. He's entitled to be confused."  
"No he fucking isn't, not if my necks on the line too. You'd better be sure about this Major"  
I looked at him picturing her face and the warmth of her hand in mine.  
"I'm sure"  
"OK then. What do we do?"  
"We wait, she'll be coming round soon and I'm sure Aro has some trick up his sleeve to help Alec."  
"I know what I'd do if I wanted a newborn to choose someone other than you"  
"Really Char? You delving into the twisted mind of Aro Volturi now? Scary fucking thing to do"  
"Shut up Peter and listen. Bella will be a confused, frightened, and angry newborn. What's the best way to drive her away from The Major?"  
"Show her his Bank Balance!"  
"Peter be serious."  
"I don't know. Show her how good Alec is, how talented, civilized, fuck knows."  
I looked at Charlotte and I knew what she was thinking. It was a brilliant strategy and I couldn't hope to win.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jasper

"She's going to let Bella see what an animal I am in relation to him"  
"And just how is he going to accomplish that? If he gets you two to fight Alec will be picking his head up off the floor to reattach unless he uses his gift, ah that would show her how powerful he is. Good thinking Char"  
"I don't think Aro would risk Alec getting hurt even a little and Bella may be scared by his talent. A lot of vampires are don't forget."  
"So what? A fashion parade? Spelling bee? Horseshoes? Come on, I'm struggling here."  
"Just let her see who the savage is"  
"See? No I'm still not with you"  
"If you were a newborn and saw The Major for the first time what would your thoughts be?"  
"Aside from fuck he's an ugly bastard? Well he's a scary mother fucker but we always used that to subdue newborns, put them in their place. If Alec tries being all sweetness and light she'll rip his fucking head off never mind The Major."

Charlotte was about to speak again when there was a knock on the door and Felix walked in,  
"Major the girl is really distressed and I think you might be able to calm her again."  
"Aro's asking for my help?"  
"No, I am. She's got spirit and I like that. Why let her suffer if we can help? You coming?"  
I followed him out leaving Peter open-mouthed to watch.  
"Why are you helping Bella and more importantly me?"  
"I've heard a lot about you Major and everything I've heard makes me admire you more. Especially how you changed your life around. It takes courage and a shit load of iron control to do that. As for the girl, I don't think anyone should be forced to take a mate against their will and Aro's only doing it so he can have her gift available. You have to watch him, I think he'd like to wrestle control of the Volturi from Marcus and Caius and be the sole leader of our kind. It worries me that Bella might be just what he needs to accomplish that."

"Aren't you one of Aro's creatures though?"  
"I follow the leader who gives me the best option of survival. Aro did that, now I'm not so sure. If he's prepared to start a fight with you then who's next? And don't forget I'll be the one on the front line of any conflict. Fighting for survival is one thing, fighting for a Megalomaniac something else entirely. Here you go"  
He unlocked the door and I passed in with a nod of thanks. He'd given me food for thought, what was Aro really up to and why would he pick a fight with me knowing he couldn't win without using his best talents, it would clear the way for him though, the rebels would be without a strong leader, I knew that much about myself. Not ego, just the straight truth.

I could hear Bella's heart struggling with the venom, wishing it had been mine, and her breathing so quiet now that I knew her lungs were ready to give up the fight. I'd always thought her pretty but now she was stunning. Her skin always pale looked like polished marble, her hair thicker and longer and her body filled out just enough to make her more desirable. Would she even look at me once she opened her vampire eyes and saw what I really was? Or would they flicker straight to Alec, the beautiful man-child who wanted her so much? I took her hand and calmed her cries of pain, taking advantage just once to put my lips to hers. They were the same temperature as mine now and I wondered how it must have felt to kiss her when she was still human. Her scent filled my lungs and started a fire deep within my chest, she was the one but would I ever get to tell her so? Not if Aro had his way. I sat beside her on the bed, smiling as I saw she was still holding the ripped section of my shirt tightly in her fist. Her hand grasped mine tightly once more and I heard her heart begin to beat wildly. The door opened a little while later and I heard Felix voice,  
"Sorry Major but the others will be here in a few minutes. You have to go."  
I got up nodding and touched her cheek with the back of my hand,  
"Goodbye Bella."  
I pulled my hand free and the warmth in my chest died almost instantly then I turned and walked away not knowing if I would ever speak to her again.

Bella

My torment grew worse over time until I felt the cool hand in mine and heard the voice of an angel talking to me. At first the words were indistinct but they grew clearer as I listened and tried to make sense of what I heard. I dimly remembered Eleazor's words about old friends being more trustworthy and this voice was warning me of danger. I would be a vampire soon and nothing could threaten me then, except something could of course, The Volturi and I was in their Citadel. In their power base, power, that's what Aro wanted, power. Me, he wanted me, he knew I had a gift...a gift...a shield...he wanted me to shield him...he wanted me with the boy who had bitten me...was he mad? All I wanted to do to the boy was rip his head off for violating me. The one I wanted to see was the man with the angels voice, the one whose touch cooled my rage and calmed me. He was the one I craved not the boy. My head started to spin with pressure and my heart burst into flame as if petrol had been poured on it. I tried to gasp but my lungs were gone. I didn't struggle to breath I just didn't need to and as my heart raced frantically I was aware I was not alone in the room. Others were coming in through the door. I tested the air but the scent I wanted wasn't there and the ones I could smell did nothing for me except to anger me. A red mist started to descend but then it was dispelled by a great beat from my heart, its final one and the pain, the noise, all stopped.

I lay, eyes closed for a few seconds, feeling vulnerable then leaped into a defensive crouch without even having to consciously decide to do so. My eyes were open taking in all of the room my brain processing the information at lightening speed. I recognised Aro and Caius along with the boy Alec whom I dismissed as a child. There was a huge hulking figure standing just inside the door arm's folded and he screamed danger but then I remembered dimly his voice associated with the angel and I stopped myself from attacking. The figures in the room were tense and expectant but I stood slowly looking at them all, one at a time. Aro who looked more fragile and dangerous with my new eyes clapped his hands in delight,  
"Bella, so beautiful and not even attacking. I knew you would be exceptional. Alec isn't she beautiful, say hello to your mate"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bella

I growled low in my chest and crouched, if he came close I would attack. He grimaced,

"I don't think she's impressed."  
"She's only just woken, She's just confused Alec. Aren't you Isabella?"  
"Bella" I snapped "And yes I'm confused, and angry, and thirsty, and I want to get out of this room and away from him"  
I pointed to Alec but Aro thought I meant the huge man behind him.  
"Felix won't hurt you dear one, he's here only to protect us should your new-born rage become too much for you to handle but you seem quite calm considering."

I looked around again and, thinking of getting out, was at the door before the others could move to stop me.  
"She's fast."

It was the deep voice of the huge guy Felix.  
"Let us help you Bella. Alec will take you to feed then we can talk about your place here"  
I knew he meant feed on a human and my brain screamed "No."  
Before they could stop me I was out the door and along the corridor looking for a way out. I heard Aro stop Alec from using his talent on me but something inside me shouted that I could stop him without any orders from Aro.

Seeing a window I leaped out and landed in a sunlit courtyard. It was deserted except for a stray dog and some pigeons. I'm ashamed to say that the dog was drained in seconds, the burn in my throat eased somewhat and I found my way out of the courtyard and into more corridors. A figure walked towards me and I sprang grasping her by the throat, I heard a heartbeat and smelled the blood and before I could stop myself I'd started drinking from her throat. When I'd finished draining her I. threw the body aside and crouched hearing voices. Aro and Alec came at a run and I smiled ready for them now my thirst was not distracting me any longer.  
"Bella dear, now I will need to recruit a new Receptionist and we had a human ready for you too. Still later perhaps. Now you are more comfortable perhaps you will be able to discuss your position here"  
"I have no position here Aro and especially not with him"  
I pointed dismissively at Alec.  
"But my dear he is your mate you just need to open your senses to him."

"I have no choice, is that what you are telling me? There's someone else though, I know there is"  
"See I told you she would remember him if we let him see her"  
So I was right, the angels voice belonged to a real person.  
"I want to see my choices."  
Aro smiled unpleasantly  
"Very well my dear, but it might be too much for you just now, the other who claims you are his, is truly a monster."  
"Monster or not I want to see for myself."

Aro jerked his head and Felix disappeared silently down the corridor.  
"Bella I am only thinking of you and your happiness. This monster will scare you but don't worry he wont be allowed to harm you in any way"  
I didn't need him to tell me that. I knew I could protect myself, I just wasn't sure how far yet. Alec looked at me greedily and I longed to pluck his avaricious eyes out and burn them but I made do with a dismissive glance. He couldn't be mine, not that insignificant child, I didn't believe it. Hearing footsteps I turned to the door and saw Felix come back in, another man walking behind him. As Felix stepped away I saw my angels face, the one that matched the voice.

He was looking back at me and I saw something in his eyes, I knew this man, I thought. My eyes ranged over his face trying to delve into the shadowy recesses of my human memory to find a match. Then I saw the scars on his jaw line and down his throat, they screamed danger and I tensed but he stood relaxed, arms by his sides just watching me. His shirt was ripped on the shoulder and more scars were visible there. He was indeed dangerous, a predator, but not a monster. His eyes weren't those of a monster, they were calm and warm and I knew them from somewhere, but where?

Aro looked from me to the angel and back, annoyed I think that I didn't react the way he thought I should but I knew with utter certainty that I was safe with my angel. My rage dissipated and I smiled holding out a hand to him. As Alec hissed his disapproval my angel moved to take my hand and spoke,

"Bella do you know me?"

I nodded unable to speak, the touch of his hand brought so much back to me. A hotel room in Phoenix with his soft words "You're wrong you know. You are worth it", a smile at my party and the lunge he made to save me from falling into the glass table. Everyone thought he had attacked but I'd always known deep in my heart they were wrong.

And a name,

"Jasper"

He smiled at me,

"Yes that's right Bella."

"My Jasper"

The words came out more forcefully than I expected but he never flinched. Alec reared up immediately.

"Bella is mine. She was promised to me, I'm her creator, she owes me."

My eyes flashed to his childish face,

"Oh yes I owe you"

If not for Jaspers restraining hand I would have attacked.

Alec stepped back and Aro intervened,

"Please, no violence. Bella you are overwrought. too many new experiences crowding in on you. Until you are calmer I cannot allow you to make lifetime commitments, it would be wrong of me as your Father Figure."

I glared at him,

"Father Figure? What gives you the right to claim that? I already have a Father, or at least I had one before you decided you wanted me for a toy. Well let me tell you Aro, I am no man's toy, especially not yours."

As I spoke two other men walked in, both wearing the black clothes of the Volturi and I remembered their faces vaguely in my human memories.

"Brother, you should have informed us that the newest member of the Guard was now awake. Bella"

I looked at Caius then across to Marcus Volturi. He stood looking at our joined hands and smiled ruefully.

"It would seem Aro that Bella has found her own mate in Major Whitlock."

Alec stepped forward angrily,

"No, she is mine"

Before he could continue and over my snarls of anger Marcus voice cut,

"No Alec. I can see the relationship, they are strongly bonded, a rarity so quickly. Aro, you should have waited before handing Bella out like a treat to a spoilt child. Alec, Bella is indeed The Majors mate so I suggest you step back before you start a fight"

"A fight? I don't need to fight him, I can overpower him with no trouble"

"Really? "

Caius looked at me speculatively,

"I'm not so sure Alec, but its your funeral so to speak."

Alec looked at Aro for permission and Aro studied Caius before answering.

"Well Alec. If Marcus says Bella belongs with The Major I see no point in fighting. You couldn't win her devotion by killing her mate."

"Why not? Once she sees who is the stronger man she may think differently."

Jasper dropped my hand and moved away from me slightly, giving himself room to manoeuvre. I felt very protective of him and wanted to wrap my arms around his body, to shield him from possible harm. I didn't trust Alec one bit. As I thought this I felt a strange sensation as if I were growing a second layer of skin which was wrapping Jasper tightly. Was this something vampires could do? I'd never heard of it when I was human but then there was a lot I hadn't heard of then. I saw Aro nod very slightly and Alec sneered as he concentrated on Jasper. Felix at the door and the two other Brothers seemed to be holding their breath expectantly but at first I couldn't see why. Then a cloudy film started to build over Alec's head and to move sluggishly towards Jasper. As it hit my skin barrier it stopped, curling around as if looking for entry but it could find none..


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Carlisle

Jasper rang with the bad news that Bella had been bitten by Alec and was burning now, he said he was staying to try to protect her from Aro's clutches if possible although I didn't rate his chances very highly knowing my avaricious friend. He promised to ring with more details when she woke up and was then called so cut the conversation short. There was a tone in his voice that I hadn't heard before. He was very concerned for Bella and I wondered if Alice had been right, perhaps Bella was his mate although whether that would help his cause I had no idea. My immediate problem was how much, and when, to tell Charlie. Deciding I needed to talk to someone I rang Billy Black and asked for a meeting. He knew instinctively that I had news and gave me permission to enter the Reservation, Sam would meet us at the treaty line so Emmett and I went alone this time, Rose had gone hunting with Esme and Edward.

Billy

I knew all along that the leeches were involved although I'd believed Carlisle's declaration that he knew nothing about her disappearance but he did now and I wondered what he wanted to talk to us about. I sent Sam and Paul to meet him at the Reservation boundary while Jake and Angela who'd become an almost permanent fixture here during the holidays much to her parents dismay, went to tell Old Quil and Harry about the meeting. By the time Carlisle and his son arrived we were all assembled as before, except for Angela who now knew our secret as Jake's imprint. This was to be her first meeting with the Cullens since discovering they were vampires and I wondered how she would react. As he came in Sam followed leaning uneasily against the wall. He still hated the thought of vampires on the Res.

"Carlisle."

"Billy, thank you for agreeing to see me at such short notice, Quil, Harry"

The others nodded a greeting and I motioned for Carlisle to sit. From his face it was obvious that he had bad news for us.

"I'm afraid I have bad news and I need some advice with you knowing Charlie so much better than me."

"Is Bella dead?"

Carlisle turned to Angela who had asked the question,

"No, she isn't dead but she has been bitten by a vampire and is becoming one herself"

Sam snarled his anger as Jake started to tremble. I held up a hand for quiet and Quil snapped,

"Enough. We will hear Carlisle out."

The two wolves subsided but tremors still shook Jake's frame and Harry moved between him and Angela not wanting any accidents like poor Emily.

"Who is responsible for this Carlisle?"

"The Volturi."

"And what exactly are you doing about it Cullen?"

Sam's voice dripped sarcasm.

"Sam if you cannot control yourself then leave. Dr Cullen came here to tell us not to be insulted."

As Sam subsided once more Carlisle continued,

"Jasper is in Volterra now and trying to help Bella but until she wakes up there is nothing anyone can do."

"Why was she taken?"

"To join the Volturi because they suspect she has a powerful gift."

"What gift?"

Jake's tone was as insulting as Sam's had been and it embarrassed me,

"I won't tell either of you again. While Carlisle is under my roof you will treat him with respect. He had no need to come, to tell us what he has, so no more"

Carlisle

I hadn't expected to be treated so politely especially as my news was so devastating.

"I will have to break the news to Charlie somehow but I wanted your opinion on how much I should tell him"

Jake opened his mouth but on seeing Billys expression closed it again. Angela looked stricken, after all she'd just found out her friend was now a vampire.

"You say you have to break the news to Charlie. You mean to tell him that his daughter is now a vampire?"

"Either that or she's dead but it seems a cruel lie"

"Oh and you think telling him his Daughter is a blood sucking monster is less cruel?"

Old Quil stood up, his eyes flashing and directed a glare at Jake,

"Jacob Black, you embarrass your father and the tribe. If you speak again you will be barred from future council meetings. Apologise to Dr Cullen...Now"

Jake stood up and Angela reached round Harry to put a hand on his arm,

"Very well. I apologise Dr Cullen"

He was interested in hearing the results of the meeting and that out weighed his hatred of me, for now.

Billy

We now had a dilemma and I looked at Old Quil for direction. He remained standing and bowed his head,

"I think until Bella is awake we should keep the secret to ourselves. It would be pointless and cruel to tell Charlie only part of the story. Will Bella be able to see her father again?"

"Yes if she chooses our diet which she will if Jasper is able to help her, but not for some time."

"How long?"

"It varies from person to person. I can tell you more when I hear from Jasper again."

"Do you know how she was taken from the beach undetected?"

"Not yet but I have put some enquiries in motion. When I find out I will pass the information on."

"Thank you Carlisle. Then there is nothing more we can do for now."

Carlisle stood,

"I am very sorry for what has happened, I am very fond of Bella"

"It is not your fault Carlisle although I would be interested to know how the Volturi found out about her possible gift."

I could see from his face that he had hoped to avoid this question but he answered calmly and quietly,

"I'm afraid Edward is responsible for that, although he did not do so with any malice."

"I'll bet"

Angela nudged Jake to quieten him.

"You will contact us again as soon as you have more news?"

"Yes Harry I will, just as soon as Jasper contacts me"

After Carlisle left Jake started,

"They are trouble and that Edward is the worst of the lot. I knew the leeches were responsible for Bella's disappearance"

"Before you go getting all self-satisfied Jacob you should remember that Bella was in your care when she disappeared. I'm sure that distinction hasn't been lost on Charlie"

Jake went silent but continued to tremble slightly as Angela took his hand,

"Jake we should be thinking about what will be best for Charlie, not throwing accusations. It's too late for that."

"Listen to you girlfriend Jake, she speaks with wisdom"

I wasn't convinced Jake could keep quiet until we knew more and shot a glance at Sam. He too was very upset and angry but contained it much better. He knew what I was asking and nodded curtly.

"Jacob, you are not to speak to Charlie about this until the Elders make a decision."

Even I could hear the Alpha male in his voice and Jake threw me a hate filled glance before nodding and walking out, towing Angela behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Angela

Once outside Jake gave vent to his anger by punching a few trees and growling loudly, I'd seen him angry before and I knew he wouldn't harm me intentionally but having been warned by Emily and Sam I stood back until it had run its course.

"That bastard, I knew it was down to him. He's been nothing but trouble from the first day he saw Bella"

"Jake in fairness she was as crazy about him as he was about her"

"Yes and I never worked that one out. He's a blood sucker, a cold stone mannequin, how could she bear him near her? You saw how cut up she was when he left, how she almost went crazy but as soon as he was in trouble she dropped everything and ran to Italy to help him. Now look where its got her. Now she's one too and who is there to help her?"

"Carlisle said Jasper"

"Exactly. The guy who attacked her and caused Edward to leave in the first place. Now is that totally messed up or what?"

"It sounded like he was the only one who could help and if Alice Cullen was right, if they are meant to be together, he's the right person"

He looked at me and shook his head,

"You girls are all the same. You all see the bad guys as Knights in armour fighting to save you, what is it?"

"Jake I think you should calm down. There's nothing you can do until we know more and Carlisle has promised to let Billy know the minute he hears anything. Don't forget Sam ordered you to stay away from Charlie, you can't tell him anything and don't look at me like that, I happen to agree."

I didn't like the slow smile that spread across his face.

"Jake..."

He smiled at me,

"Yeah Sam told me I couldn't talk to Charlie but he said nothing about Edward Cullen, come on"

He dragged me over to the garage where Quil, Embry, and Paul, were mucking about with a couple of old motorbikes that Jake and Bella had picked up to cannibalize for their own bikes.

Jake told the others what he'd heard from Carlisle and the boys were all annoyed and pumped then he suggested casually that they might like to run a few patrols close to the Cullen property, hoping to find Edward alone.

"You stay here with Emily and Leah and don't say anything to her or Sam about where we've gone."

I nodded rolling my eyes, Jake was looking for trouble and I hoped Edward was in the house. When I walked into Emily's alone Sam looked over,

"Where is he? If he's gone to Charlie's..."

"He hasn't"

"So where is he?"

"He asked me not to say"

That means I wont like it."

He groaned and got up, striding to the door,

"He's gone looking for Edward hasn't he?"

I nodded sadly,

"And taken some of the others with him."

I nodded again.

"Emily ring Carlisle and warn him, Angie stay here till I get back"

And he was gone shimmering into wolf form as he ran out of the cabin. It never even phased me any more seeing guys change from human to wolf form so I guess I could see how Bella could ignore a vampires cold touch and fearsome reputation if she loved one of them.

Carlisle

When the phone rang I hoped it might be Jasper but instead it was Emily Uley with a warning that Jake and some of the wolves were hunting for Edward. I had expected trouble between Jake and Edward once Jake found out that Edward was responsible for Bella being taken, but not quite this soon. I went to the top of the stairs and called down to Esme,

"Edward? I think he's gone into town."

"Ring his cell phone and tell him to stay there. Jake is on his way over and I think he wants a fight."

I went outside with Emmett to see if we could head off the confrontation, we met up with Jake and his friends just off our driveway,

"Go home Jake, Edward isn't here and he won't be back while you are here"

"Who told you we were coming?"

"That's immaterial. Killing Edward wont help Bella now, or Charlie"

"And sending a killer to help her will? I know all about Major Jasper Whitlock Carlisle. I did some digging on him. He's a bigger threat to her than any of you, the leech is a killer with too many notches on his belt for my liking. Edward got Bella in this mess and no one seems to find that upsetting or disturbing"

"Jake, Edward didn't tell Aro on purpose, Aro reads minds, thoughts, and he picked up that Edward couldn't read Bella's mind"

"I don't see that it matters. He's been nothing but bad news for Bells. You didn't see what she was like when you all left. After he told he he didn't want her any longer, I did. I picked up the pieces for her, put her back together only for you and your family to rip her life apart again and ultimately take it away from her so you'll forgive me for wanting someone to pay and Edward is the obvious candidate. As Emmett stepped forward blocking Jake's path down the driveway the other boys shimmered to wolf form and also moved forward. Jake growled in his throat and his form too began to shake as he phased. I stepped forward to stand beside my son,

"We're outnumbered Carlisle"

"Yes but we have to protect the others. Jake won't care who he takes out and there's no way he's getting to the women."

As Jake lunged forward to meet Emmett's steel like arms the other two wolves attacked me from both sides. The larger of the two, and the more dangerous, I fought off successfully but the smaller of the two caught my leg in its jaws and started to shake it. I felt a rending and knew it was only seconds from being torn off when I heard a loud snarl and the wolves stopped their attack and cowered down, faces almost touching the ground in submission. Emmett came to my side and helped me up as Sam appeared from the trees transforming as he approached.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I came as quickly as I could. This attack was not sanctioned. Jake apologise to the Doctor and get back to the Res, Harry and Old Quil are eager to have a word with you"

As the wolves skulked off Sam came over to me,

"Will you be OK?"

I pulled up the leg of my pants and saw the bite leaking venom before nodded,

"Yes. It will heal. Thank you Sam."

"Don't thank me Dr Cullen. I feel the same way Jake does but we have our own rules and ways of doing things. He acted without permission, in violation of our treaty"

Saying this Sam turned and ran back into the trees,

"Friendly bunch aren't they."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Jasper

I knew Alec was attacking me and there was nothing I could do to protect myself from his gift but as the seconds ticked away and nothing happened I saw Aro turn to glance at Alec as Marcus and Caius exchanged a knowing look.

"Alec?"

"I don't know what's wrong Aro, it's not working"

Bella's brow furrowed then she smiled and moved even closer to me before speaking,

"No Aro, no one harms my mate"

Aro's eyes widened in understanding and Marcus barked a laugh,

"It seems you have created a Monster you cannot control brother."

Aro glowered at him,

"Is this your doing Bella? Are you shielding The Major?"

Bella kissed my cheek before replying with laughter in her voice

"Yes I think I am Aro. That should tell you that I've made my own decision as to my mate. I choose Jasper.

A warmth spread through me at her words and the beast inside roared his victory, she was mine and I was hers.

Bella

I could see Aro thinking desperately of a way to keep me in his control but there was no way. I was my own master and no one could force me to do anything, or harm me or my mate. As the sense of victory and power expanded in my chest my smile grew broader,

"Your boy will find a suitable mate I'm sure, but not me Aro. Not me!"

Clutching Jaspers arm tightly I looked at the other two Brothers,

"Thank you for your hospitality but I think I'd like to leave Volterra now. I have a new life to get used to thanks to Aro and I'd like to be left in peace to enjoy it."

Jasper turned and kissed me,

"Come on darlin' I think we've outstayed our welcome."

I turned my back on them scornfully, aware they couldn't hurt me or my mate. As Marcus had said Aro had created me but he couldn't control what he'd created and he now had a deadly enemy. He'd stolen my human life from me and I vowed he would pay for that outrage.

Peter

When The Major came back he had a smiling girl on his arm,

"May I take it this is the beautiful Bella Swan we came to save?"

She held a hand out to me,

"Thank you. I think we'll be leaving now though"

I looked at The Major in surprise but he too was grinning so I shrugged and we walked slowly through the empty corridors out into the evening air of the Town Square. I saw three figures watching from one of the upper windows and the one in the middle looked decidedly fucked off.

"So, who's going to let me in on the joke?"

"Once we're out of the town Peter"

I could wait that long so we walked out to where I parked the car, climbing in the driver's seat as the other two got in the back

"So I'm the fucking Chauffeur now?"

"Just drive Peter and I'll tell you a really good story."

I drove as The Major filled me in on what had happened with Alec and the other Volturi.

"You mean Bella is a shield?"

"Not just a shield for herself Peter. She covered me, and Alec was most upset his little gift was rendered useless."

"It worked on Alec? Fuck that is strong."

"It sure is. So Peter, what do you think of my Bella?"

"Your Bella?"

"Yes"

As she said it I felt the truth, so Alice had been right! I wondered when she'd seen this?

Bella

All the sounds and sights filling my senses was overpowering and I fed off Jaspers calm thoughts to stop myself from screaming, but my throat was burning again. I remembered my attack on the Human in Volterra and turned to him,

"I need you to show me how to hunt animals, I don't want to be a murderer of Humans."

He nodded,

"Are you thirsty now?"

I nodded touching my throat.

"Peter pull over I need to take Bella hunting"

Peter pulled over to the side of the road and took a book out of his pocket,

"Have a good time kids and behave, Daddy will be waiting here with the taxi when you get back."

I looked back at him as we disappeared into the trees,

"Does Peter hunt Humans?"

"Yes, his choice, but he goes for the Scum Bags in Towns and Cities. He's a good friend"

"Oh I wasn't criticising, just asking. How did you know where I was, and what I was?"

"Eleazor told Carlisle and he got hold of Peter who contacted me. Alice told Carlisle that we were mates and that I needed to find you."

"Alice? Your Alice?"

He laughed,

"Not my Alice, she and I parted company a while ago."

"So where have you been?"

"Travelling mostly, wandering aimlessly I guess but never far from Peters place as if I knew I would be seeing him soon"

"Why didn't you go there when you and Alice broke up if he's your friend?"

He told me the story of Alice's visit to the Whitlock place as we walked hand in hand through the forest then he stopped and put a hand up to silence me. I listened and heard a low thumping sound coming from up ahead

"What's that?"

"That my darlin' is your first taste of animal blood."

"Well, not quite"

I told him quickly about the stray dog and he nodded,

"Let your instinct take over like you did then. It will be easy, now off you go"

"Alone?"

He looked at me slightly bewildered

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes why not?"

"Newborns are usually very protective of their kills."

"You think I might attack you?"

"Well you wouldn't be the first"

He rolled his sleeve up and I saw more of the scars I'd first seen in Volterra. The texture of his skin and his scent became overwhelming and I curled around his body feeling the heat of his desire as well as my own.

"Ah Bella, feed first."

I sighed and stepped back,

"OK, but after?"

He nodded and turned me towards the sounds again.

Jasper

Bella was the most remarkable newborn I had ever experienced, she was controlled, cool and calm most of the time. The only newborn thing about her was the way she was easily distracted but I didn't mind that. It was me she was interested in just as I wanted her. I watched as she moved ahead, giving her enough space so that she wouldn't feel crowded as she tracked her prey. There were four deer ahead, three females and a Stag and I wondered how many, if any, she would catch. I'd seen how fast she was but it was different when trying to catch a timid creature that could move almost as fast and take evasive action. Seeing them in the clearing ahead I stopped to watch my mate. She crouched very low then took a single step and sprung on one of the deer catching another with her other hand. Instead of feeding immediately she ran for the other two and took the female down but missed the Stag. Looking after it she shrugged and turned to me,

"Dinner is served"


	20. Chapter 20

Chap 20

Carlisle

Jake was forcing our hand. If Charlie heard of trouble between him and Edward he would know we were keeping something from him so rang Billy.

"We can't wait any longer Billy not now Jake has started to look for Edward. We have to tell Charlie"

Billy's sigh was audible and the pause short,

"Very well. I'll talk to Harry and Old Quil and meet you on the outskirts of town, we'll see Charlie together. He's off duty today at home so hopefully he won't hear anything before we get there, give me an hour."

After ringing off I told Esme what I planned,

"Do you want me to come along, support for Charlie?"

I thought about this, he might need someone to talk to and Esme was a very good listener.

"OK, but let Billy and I deal with the situation first."

Billy

I rang Sam first but Emily said he was already on his way and would try to stop Jake doing anything rash although he knew how Jake felt. Old Quil was too sick to accompany me but Harry came along and we met Carlisle and Esme just outside town. He had parked his Mercedes up on the side of the highway and stood waiting for us.

"Do you want me to follow you?"

I shook my head,

"I think we need to show a united front, at least to Charlie. If he thinks we are fighting among ourselves he wont have much confidence in any of us. Hop in."

They took the back seat and there was an uncomfortable silence until we pulled up outside Charlie's. He was in the yard supposedly chopping logs but really staring into space over the axe. When he saw us he walked over wiping his hands on his jacket and shook hands.

"I guess this isn't a social visit and by the look of your faces it isn't good news so I guess you'd better come in."

We followed him into the lounge and sat down as he watched us nervously.

Carlisle

I thought the onus was on me to start this particular conversation,

"Charlie I have news of Bella"

"She's dead isn't she?"

His voice was thick with pain and Esme went over and took his hands in hers,

"No Charlie she's still alive, in a way at least"

He looked at her then as the penny dropped his face crumpled with shock,

"Oh God she's one of you isn't she? You told me you didn't know anything about her disappearance Carlisle"

"I didn't Charlie, until I got a phone call from Jasper,"

I'd decide go keep Eleazor out of this, it would only complicate matters,

"She was taken by our governing body"

"This Volturi you told me about? And Jasper? That's one of your sons isn't it?"

"Yes Charlie. Jasper went to try to help Bella but he was too late"

Charlie turned to Billy fury gathering on his face,

"Wait just a minute. Your Wolves never found any scent of Vampire at the beach and they're supposed to be your enemies how could you miss it?"

I decided to field that question for Billy,

"I was informed that the Volturi use humans sometimes, and their scent wouldn't have been picked up among all the kids on the beach, not even by the wolves Charlie."

"Humans? That might explain something. I got a call last night from the Chief down the coast, they found an empty boat floating outside the harbour and later recovered four bodies. They'd had their throats cut and bled out, he thought it was a drug deal gone wrong. Now I'm not so sure, what do you think?"

"It sounds about right, the cut throats would explain the drained bodies, and explains her disappearing without a trace. If they came in by boat and snatched her then the scent trail would be covered by the tide very quickly and none of us would have seen anything significant in human scents on the beach in any case."

"So what now? How do I get her back?"

Esme sat on the edge of his chair and put an arm around him,

"You can't Charlie until she's able to cope around humans and even then it might not be wise"

I cut in then,

"Don't forget what I told you about the Volturi and the danger they pose to you now you know about us."

"Whatever happens she's still my Daughter and I want to see her. I'll go to Italy myself if I have to. And what the hell am I going to tell her Mother?"

"I think nothing would be the best thing for now. As far as she knows Bella is still missing"

Billy coughed,

"Charlie, we both know Renee and she'll never cope with finding out Bella is a vampire. I think you have to accept she can never know the truth. You can keep up the pretence of looking for Bella because believe me no human will ever find her."

"So who is with her, apart from your son Jasper?"

"Jasper and his friends Peter and Charlotte are there and they will help her to adapt to her new life."

"Is he trustworthy? Will they look after her right?"

"Oh yes Charlie you can count on that. Bella is his mate, he would die for her."

"Mate? As in mate...?"

"Yes Alice told me when I rang her. He was Bella's only hope of not being drawn into the Volturi and their way of life."

"Alice? How did she know and what way of life? Everything you say just gives me more questions."

"I'm afraid things are very complicated Charlie but I'll try to explain everything to you. Alice is gifted, she can see the future or at least as it stands."

"What does that mean?"

"The future is fluid and changes if people change their minds. Alice sees the future as it stands at the time she looks. She saw Jasper and Bella as a couple, mates in our world, and she was convinced that wouldn't change. As for the Volturi way of life, well we live on the blood of animals but they live on our true food source"

"You mean humans? My Bella might end up drinking human blood?"

"That's what Jasper will help her with Charlie. He has extensive knowledge of newborns, new vampires."

"So how long does it take for her to become one of you and settle enough to see me?"

"The process itself takes about three days but the newborn phase, as we call it, can last some years"

"Years? You mean I can't see Bella for years? Who's going to look after her? What about money and a place to live?"

Esme patted his arm and smiled gently,

"Don't worry about that Charlie, Jasper will provide for her and we will make sure she is OK"

He looked a little happier so I went on,

"It depends on how well she adapts. As soon as I hear from Jasper again I can tell you more."

"So why did these Volturi guys want her? She wasn't just a random selection was she?"

"No, true."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Bella

I waited until Jasper joined me and we feasted together, it seemed as natural as having dinner with Charlie had, in fact even more comfortable and once the burn in my throat had died down I sat back to watch him. He was so graceful for a man and so very beautiful that I couldn't resist reaching out to smooth his face, it felt smooth and cool, silky even, and he turned to look at my touch. His eyes were a beautiful shade of gold and filled with such love and such longing but as I leaned in I saw a vision of an elfin girl, Alice!

"Are you sure its over with Alice?"

He blinked startled by my question,

"Yes, she told me what you mean to me."

"She did?"

"Yes, I don't know how long she'd known but she told me where to find you, that you were my mate and she was right. It feels like I'm now complete, no aching hollow in my chest. The feeling I thought would forever be a part of me."

I couldn't resist my urge any longer and I leaned in to kiss him, at first sweetly and calmly but then desire overtook me and I demanded more, I needed to feel and taste his kisses and as he opened his mouth to me I licked greedily at his teeth and tongue, it was like nectar to me. I pushed him back onto the grass clawing at his shirt in my eagerness and heard buttons ping off in all directions but nothing could keep me from my goal. I ran eager fingers over his chest, not minding the ridged scars that marred its perfect surface. I lowered my head to kiss each one, the feeling of his skin exciting me more. My hands fumbled at his jeans and he pulled them off hastily, whether through lust or a desire to keep them wearable I had no idea and I didn't care. My hands moved even lower, across his belly until they reached their target. He was hard and throbbing and I knew he wanted it as much as me so I scrambled out of my own clothes and lay atop him. Our naked bodies slid over each other as we vied for position but eventually I gave in and as he entered me I looked up into his face, seeing satisfaction there, and smiled.

His actions were unhurried and he brought me almost to climax over and over until I begged for release. Then he stopped and leaned down to whisper in my ear,

"Now you are truly mine Bella"

And his actions became faster, each stroke delving deeper inside me until at last I heard his gasp as mine joined it and we came together, the feeling intensified by his gift. I felt the whole world dissolve so only he and I remained, joined together for eternity.

Jasper

This was love not a pale imitation and I understood Peter and Charlotte, Carlisle and Esme, and Rose and Emmett now, the intensity of their feelings for each other that had been a mystery to me all this time. As Bella relaxed sated in my arms I thought about the problems she still had to overcome. The biggest of all was Charlie, Carlisle told me they had explained about the Quileutes and us to him but how would he react to being told his precious daughter, his only child was now a vampire? Would Bella want to see him and could she safely do so? As for the Volturi I didn't think we'd heard the last of them but that was down to Bella, it was her choice whether to ignore them or try to take revenge. I recollected Alec's expression when Bella dismissed him with a single glance and his rage when he tried to incapacitate me and found Bella blocking him. Her gift was a powerful and intriguing one, one that Aro would have given anything to collect but it seemed he had only alienated her by trying to engineer a mating with Alec. If he had done his homework he might have discovered that she wasn't a push over or a fool.

Bella

I knew Jasper had deep thoughts and for now they were his but I knew he would tell me soon enough, we would have no secrets between us any longer, we were effectively a single entity. As the burn in my throat started to rise again he shifted and pulled me up beside him.

"We hunt Bella, then we talk"

"No, we hunt, we make love, then we talk"

He appeared to think about this for a few seconds

"OK I can live with that"

So we dressed and went to look for more prey. The animal blood wasn't quite as good as the human blood I'd drunk but I wouldn't become a monster who preyed on humans, I would be worthy of my mate. If after all he'd been through he could live on the blood of animals then so could I, because the alternative, to turn him back into a hunter of humans was unacceptable. This time we hunted together although he did better than me, I was distracted by the sight of him stalking the deer. He was so graceful, so sleek and fast, like a big cat. I caught the slowest as they ran after his attack but it was enough for me and to be honest I was more thirsty for him than the blood, although I soon drained my deer and threw its carcass into the woods to be devoured by the other creatures living here.

He looked over at me,

"You OK Bella?"

"No, I have an itch that needs scratching so get over here Major and don't keep me waiting."

His eyes narrowed,

"Orders all ready Bella? It sounds to me like you need a little reminder who is in charge here"

I stood arms folded,

"Really? And who is going to teach me this lesson pray?"

He looked around and shrugged,

"No one else around so I guess its up to me"

I smiled and beckoned him forward with a crooked finger,

"Take your best shot Major"

The resultant struggle was great fun and of course I got my itch scratched!

As we lay naked on the ground once more I tapped his hand resting on my thigh,

"You going to tell me what you were thinking about earlier?"

"Apart from how sexy you look?"

"Yes, although thank you for the compliment"

"I was thinking about Charlie."

"Oh"

My heart sank at my Dads name, in the thrill of my new life I'd forgotten about him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Charlie

Bella had been officially missing for months now and it was getting harder to keep up the pretence of looking for her knowing in reality where she was. Carlisle kept in touch to tell me of her progress, how she was happy with Jasper but I needed to hear it for myself, hear her voice and see her. However much she may be altered she was still my little girl and always would be. Renee had rung every day at the outset but now only once a week and I think that was only because she felt she should. Bella's Mum had always been strangely intuitive and I think she knew there was more to her Daughters disappearance than I'd told her but she didn't push it. Perhaps deep down she knew I was protecting her from heartache, who knows.

The house was strangely quiet this evening, usually Billy, Jake, and Angela, or Harry and Sue were here and if not them then Carlisle and Esme. They'd all told me more or less all about themselves and I still couldn't believe I hadn't noticed the oddities, not with Jake so much as with Carlisle and his family. Looking at them with the knowledge of what they were I could suddenly see things that should have set alarm bells ringing when I first set eyes on them but as Esme explained,

"Its all part of the show Charlie. You see what we want you to see not the reality behind it"

And I guess she was right. The crazy thing was that even knowing they were vampires and werewolves I never found myself feeling scared or threatened. Now I could see how Bella felt about them, they were individuals first and monsters, for want of a better word, second.

I turned the TV off and checked the doors were locked before climbing the stairs wearily. These days I went to bed early because I knew I wouldn't sleep much, it was at night I missed Bella most, as I had always missed Renee at that time. The comforting feel of another person being in the house, now it just felt empty and hollow, just the way it had after Renee left and before Bella came back into my life on a permanent basis. I felt guilty about what had happened, as her Father I should have taken more care of her and as a Police Officer I should have kept her from danger and I failed in both tasks. A failure as a Husband and as a Father, not much of a summation of my life, but the truth.

As I got put of the shower I heard the phone ringing and looked at the clock beside the bed. I hadn't realised it was so early, only 10 pm so I wrapped a towel around my waist and ran down the stairs to answer it

"Dad?"

"Bella? Honey its so good to hear your voice. Are you OK? Where are you?"

"Hi Dad, I'm really sorry about what's happened. I love you Dad"

A lump formed in my throat but I managed a

"Love you too kiddo."

"Hows Mum?"

"I haven't told her anything but I think she realizes I know more than I'm saying. How are you? Is Jasper Cullen looking after you?"

"Yes Dad he's watching over me. Did Carlisle tell you he's my mate?"

"Yeah kind of, although I'm still a bit vague about the details"

"Its like a Husband but without the ring and deeper"

"Oh well that's much clearer then"

She laughed and it sounded like my little girl but just very slightly different.

"Will I be able to see you soon honey?"

"That's why I was ringing. Jazz thinks I'd be controlled enough to meet you and I miss you Dad"

"Right, safe eh? OK, how are we going to do this? You coming here? No I guess that wouldn't be a good idea"

"We wondered if maybe you could get some time off and join us in Italy"

"Italy? Wow, I guess so"

She laughed again,

"I know its out of your comfort zone but I don't think I'm ready to fly just yet."

"I'll see what I can do honey. Its great to hear your voice, I miss you, the house is so empty."

"Dad, Jasper wants a word with you if that's OK"

I hesitated then thought if he's in her life I have to at least speak to the guy,

"OK Bells put him on"

"Chief Swan this is Jasper Whitlock Bella's...Fiancé I guess would be the best term"

Yeah I prefer it to mate"

"I'm sure. I'm sorry about all of this, I did try but I'm afraid I was too late to stop Bella's change. I have tried to look after her since though and it would make her very happy if you could visit. I realize its quite a trek and expensive so I wondered if you would object to my sending you the plane tickets if you can give me the dates you are able to get away or the money for them"

"I see, I take it that money isn't a problem for you?"

"No not really, I've been around a long time and made some good investments"

"I didn't mean to pry Jasper it was just an unusual question. If you give me a contact number I'll get back to you as soon as I get things arranged. How is Bella really? She sounds good."

"She is, very calm and controlled, an unusual woman in every sense"

"You just make sure you look after her"

"I will Chief, I look forward to meeting you properly I don't think we were ever introduced when I was with the Cullens."

"Oh yes, you don't use their name any longer I take it?"

"I never did, I was Jasper Hale in Forks, Rosalie's brother, but Whitlock is my real name."

"By real do you mean vampire or human?"

"It was my birth name"

"I see, and just how old are you Jasper?"

"I was born in 1844 in Texas"

"I understand from Carlisle that you stop ageing when you're bitten so how old were you then?"

"19"

"That's a relief"

"You thought I was older?"

"Well, from the way Carlisle and Esme have spoken about you I expected you to be older yes, you have a lot of experience of...life."

"I was in the Confederate Army during the Civil War that's probably part of the reason"

"Yeah I guess it would be. Well I feel a little better for speaking to you. I'll ring as soon as I get something sorted out. Where would I be flying to?"

"The closet Airport for you would be...Naples"

"OK give my love to Bella"

"I will Charlie and we look forward to seeing you soon."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Bella

We had discussed me seeing Charlie at length before deciding that it would be better if he came to Italy to visit me. I wasn't confident enough to be around humans en masse yet although I'd been into town a few times without too much difficulty, but there was space around me. Without Jasper I think I would have found it much harder. I was looking forward to seeing my Dad and I knew he was worried about me. Once he saw how happy I was with Jasper I knew it would ease his worries to a large extent. Peter offered to pick Charlie up at the airport with Charlotte and I made sure he knew the drill, no remarks about Jazz and I, no human jokes, just be polite and friendly.

"I always am, it's just that people seem to take what I say the wrong way. Fuck, you talk to me like I'm a ticking time bomb"

"Well baby, sometimes it feels that way"

"You too Char? A man never gets a break"

"Peter, you upset my Dad before he gets here and I will personally give you a break, maybe even two."

He looked at me and sighed,

"OK but you stop all my fun. Baiting the humans is how I get my kicks"

"Really? We thought you got them baiting everyone, human or otherwise"

He stopped to think about that,

"You know something, you could be right Bella. Damn I'm better than I thought!"

We waved them off and the nerve-racking wait began.

Charlie

I arranged a month off work, made up a story that I needed to get away from Forks a while, it was true too, I really needed a break from everyone asking if there were any news about Bella and commiserating when I shook my head. I hadn't travelled outside the USA since I was in the Army so I was nervous before we left. I'd told Jake and Billy where I was going and Jake and Angie offered to drive me to the airport, it was good to have a friendly face in the know as I waited for my flight to be called.

"Tell Bella we miss her"

"Will do Angie"

"Yeah, and tell her to remember she has wolf friends too"

"OK Jake."

He was unhappy I'd refused to take him with me, he really wanted to see Bella, I guess we all did. Carlisle had offered to drive me too and Esme came over just before I left with some things for Bella.

"I thought it might be a little early for her to go shopping, it's just a few tops and pants."

They had been really kind, keeping an eye on me like the wolves and I wondered sometimes if I'd been in an accident and was dreaming all this as I lay unconscious in Hospital, it was all so bizarre.

The flight was long and I was impatient but as we got close to landing I started to worry more, would Bella look the same? Would she feel the same way about me? What if Jasper and I didn't get on? The questions whizzed round in my head until I was dizzy and I was so preoccupied I missed the landing! Getting to the Arrivals Hall with my bags. I looked for a sign of my lift, Bella had told me that their friends Peter and Char, also vampires would be waiting for me at the Airport. It took a few minutes but I spotted them, two unusually pale faces standing at the back of the hall near the Exit and away from the crowd. Seeing me the guy put a hand up and watched as I made my way to them.

"Charlie? I'm Charlotte Whitlock and this is my husband Peter. We're friends of Bella and Jasper."

I took her hand and shook it hesitantly,

"Don't worry Charlie, we've already eaten today, you're safe"

Charlotte glared at her husband but I smiled,

"Fine. At least I know where I stand. Are you related to Jasper? I noticed the surname."

We were outside by this time and I saw a truck parked in the Tow Away Zone with a guy in uniform looking at it.

"Looks like you're about to get a ticket"

Peter laughed and shot some rapid Italian at the guy who smiled as he answered then walked off.

"What did you say?"

Charlotte shook her head,

"I learnt a long time ago not to ask Peter that question. You're better off not knowing Charlie believe me"

Peter turned,

"Hey, it works. I just use a different name each time"

"Name?"

"Yeah, I just told him I was waiting for a famous Porn Star who was flying in, Dick Giganticus. He was only too happy to wait with the truck. I told him I'd send him two tickets to your new film,

"Italian Studs"

I laughed outright while Char groaned and covered her face.

"I told you it's better not to ask!"

Peter

Charlie sat up front with me for the drive out to our place and I found him an OK guy, a little nervous but I could relate to that. He was interesting to talk to and I managed to ally his fears about Bella.

"Charlie she's fine, in fact better than fine. I've never seen a newborn so controlled as she is"

"You've seen a lot I take it? Carlisle said something about that"

"Yeah I bet he did."

"Can I take it you don't like Carlisle?"

"My husband doesn't like any of the Cullens Charlie. Unfortunately they find him a little too...earthy for their taste"

"Char tell it like it is, I don't like them because of their holier than thou attitude and that fucking Alice who was the Majors wife for too long."

"Wife? He was married to Alice Cullen?"

"Sort of, they were together for a long while but she was never right for him. Too fucking high and mighty for me."

"She didn't like Peter either. He is rather an acquired taste"

Charlie looked at me,

"I guess you don't pull your punches, just say it like it is. I like that in a man"

"Charlie, you and I are going to be good friends."

"You called Jasper Major, was that his rank during the Civil war? He was a little young wasn't he?"

"Jasper is a rather unique individual Charlie, he is very charismatic and he joined up under age. By the time he lost his human life he was the youngest Major and that was his enlistment age not his real age."

"How long have you two known him?"

"All our vampire lives Charlie. He's our sire"

"Sire?"

"He changed us"

"So he was a human hunter at one time?"

"Yes but he's not like that any longer Charlie so don't judge him by his past, judge him by what he is now"

Charlotte had been a little brusque and I knew Charlie had picked up on it, he'd be asking more questions later if we were alone.

Charlie

There was a lot I still didn't know about my Daughters fiance and I wasn't sure I was going to like what hadn't been spoken of but I didn't have time to think about it much as we turned onto a rough track leading up to a small whitewashed villa. Standing in the doorway I saw two figures arm in arm, Bella and the mysterious Major Jasper Whitlock.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

I stood nervously holding Jaspers hand as we saw the truck approach,

"It'll be fine Bella. its Charlie, he loves you and once he sees you are fine he'll relax. He probably wont like me but we'll get over that"

"Why wont he?"

"Well let me think, I arrive too late to save you in Italy then take advantage of his little girl and whisk her away to be my mate"

"It wasn't like that at all"

"That's the way he'll see it"

Before I had time to argue more the truck pulled up and Charlie got out, standing awkwardly at the bottom of the porch steps looking up at me. I smiled,

"Hi Dad"

He put one foot on the bottom step as if unsure he should get too close but Peter took his arm and pulled him up the steps to stand in front of me

"It's your Daughter for fuck sake, say hi, give her a kiss, she wont bite you"

As he moved away cackling with laughter I smiled again.

"He's right, I wont"

I held out a hand and he took it flinching slightly at my cold skin,

"Bella? It's really you?"

I nodded,

"Yeah me in the flesh so to speak. I missed you Dad"

He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly,

"I'm so sorry Bells I should have taken more notice, protected you better. I wish you'd never come to Forks"

I felt Jaspers hand slip from mine and I knew he was giving me time alone with Charlie which was very sweet of him but I missed his presence, the ache in my chest was deep and would swell the longer we were apart.

"Come in Dad"

We went in together and I took him through to the terrace out back in the shade of the vines. As we sat down I saw him looking around.

"Nice place, you renting it?"

"No, actually Jasper bought it for us, a home for me until I could travel and be around people again. Its comfortable and far enough from Volterra and its warm and sunny although that causes its own problems for me now"

"What, you can't go out in the sun?"

"Not when there are humans around or they'd know there's something odd about us."

"Oh?"

"I'll show you later. Did Peter behave himself when he picked you up?"

"Yes, I like him and his wife, they seem like good people. Where did Jasper go?"

He looked around for him,

"I think he's giving us time alone to chat."

"What's he like?"

"I love him Dad, and he loves me. He's sweet, kind, and thoughtful."

"Really? That's a different picture than the one Carlisle painted, he made him sound like a Soldier and Peter calls him Major"

"That's because I was a Soldier and then a Mercenary Charlie. Carlisle told you that because he knew it would take a Soldier to get Bella out of Volterra and you'd be happier knowing someone with the relevant experience was helping your Daughter."

Jasper appeared from the house and handed Charlie a beer before sitting down with us.

"So what is the truth about Major Jasper Whitlock?"

"He's a vampire who was once a man like you. He fought for what he believed in and was turned by a vampire to lead her Army. I spent years as a bloodthirsty vampire carving an Empire for my maker before escaping. Since then I've struggled to be a good man, learned to live on animal blood and I haven't had to fight since. I went to Volterra ready to fight for Bella's freedom but it wasn't necessary."

"For a good return I heard"

"No Charlie, I would have gone anyway. I liked Bella, she was the first person to treat me like a human since I was changed and she didn't judge me."

"Jake told me you attacked my Daughter, is that true?"

"Dad..."

Jasper cut me off,

"Your Father has a right to question me Bella. I didn't attack Bella although everyone else thought I was. I felt Edwards emotions, I knew he was about to overreact and I tried to intervene but the others thought I was attacking her and stopped me."

"And that's your story?"

"It's the truth Charlie whether you choose to believe me or not. You know what I am and how I came to be, I love Bella and I will look after her that's all I can promise. I hope its enough for you."

"We'll see, I don't know you well enough to pass comment. Bella seems OK and happy so I'm happy too."

"Can I ask you a personal question? Well a few actually"

"Feel free, I'll answer if I can"

"You say you live on animal blood and Bella?"

"Yes, its enough for us although we will always crave human blood"

"How do you live among people without attacking them?"

"With lots of determination but it is possible as you've seen in Forks."

"True. Bella said you bought this villa as a home for her?"

"Yes I felt it would be better if she had somewhere to call home until she's OK to fly, then its up to her where she wants to call home but it wont be Forks"

"Why not?"

"Because people know her there and they'd notice the difference in her. Also we don't age so it would become noticeable quite quickly, with all her friends knowing her so well"

"Do you have to keep moving for that reason?"

"Yes after a few years, it depends what age we start out at"

"Sorry?"

"Well if we start out in a new place at say 17 the fact we don't age doesn't become apparent for longer. How old would you say my friend Peter is?"

"In human terms?"

"Yes"

"Anything between 18 and late 20s I guess"

"See what I mean? If he starts in an area at 18 he cam stay until he gets to 30. He's actually slightly older than me but it would be difficult to tell."

"So Bella will always be as she is now?"

"Yes, she'll never grow old or sick. We don't suffer from any diseases or illnesses."

"Perpetual youth. It has its pluses then"

"Yes but she'll never be a mother, never have children of her own, never see her mother again or any other relatives, and she'll watch as all the humans she loves grow old and die."

"Did that happen to you?"

"No, I never saw my family after I was changed, I had a very different entrance to this world. The next time I was able to visit home my parents, my brothers, were all dead. I only had graves to visit."

"I'm sorry about that"

"Don't be, it was a long time ago and a lot has happened since. I know you aren't sure about me and I understand why so I ask only one thing Charlie"

"And what's that?"

"That you make up your own mind, don't accept what others say about me, good or bad"

"That's fair enough Jasper. OK"

Charlie

Bella showed me to a bedroom all set up for me and then showed me the kitchen and the fridge full of food and beer

"All this for me?"

"Yes, we don't eat or drink like you any more Dad and just in case you hear noises in the night, we don't sleep either"

"You don't?"

"No."

"So what do you do?"

She blushed and Peter walked in ready with an answer,

"Same as you Charlie, listen to music, talk, play games, watch TV, study."

"Study?"

"Yeah, I'm studying for a Doctorate in Chemistry at the moment"

I looked at him a little suspiciously but he grabbed a folder off the table and handed it to me, sure enough it held Chemistry work and the College letter regarding the work.

"Sorry I just wondered if you were pulling my leg"

"Oh he does Dad, it pays to treat anything Peter says with a healthy dose of scepticism."

"Hey Bells you looking for trouble?"

She smiled,

"Any time Peter, just say the word"

I watched this interaction so like the way I'd been with my friends, they were just like us. My little girl was still enjoying life in some form. The next few days I got to know the Whitlocks pretty well, Charlotte was level-headed and friendly a contrast to her husband Peter who was a perpetual joker but I sensed he'd be a good friend to have in a tight spot. He was ever watchful of us all and he and Jasper had a casual camaraderie that only came with long association and complete trust. Bella was happy and pleased to spend time with me although she was always watching for Jasper and more relaxed when he was beside her. It was plain they adored each other and I felt much happier about her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Charlie

My three weeks was soon up and I had to say goodbye to Bella, not knowing when I'd see her again.

"Ring me Bells, just so I know you're OK"

"I will Dad. Take care, love you"

"Love you too"

Jasper and I shook hands.

"I still wasn't sure about him but it was merely a Dads caution I think because he had shown himself to be a great partner for my Daughter. It was obvious they adored each other and I know he made her happy, she smiled all the time he was with her. The only time I ever saw her less than radiant was when he went hunting without her. She decided as it was my last day she would spend it with me.

"Bella were you never scared by the fact Edward was a vampire?"

"No Dad I knew somehow they wouldn't hurt me"

"And it didn't worry you that Jake was not only a wolf but the bitter enemy of the Cullens?"

"No because I knew Jake wouldn't hurt me either and he and Edward finally realized that if they fought they would both lose me. Talking of which have you seen Edward?"

"No, he stays away and just as well as it was him who got you into this mess in the first place."

"He didn't mean to Dad and I'm sure he's hurting."

"But he's not the one for you any more?"

"No, Edward was a young girls fantasy boyfriend but not a man, not like Jasper."

"No I guess you're right there. Billy and the others will be relieved I finally got to see you, I guess I've been real worried but now, well you're still here in my life. What are your long-term plans?"

"Once I can fly we'll come back to the States and find a home, I'd like to go to College, take English Lit or maybe a History degree"

"And Jasper?"

"He already has a Doctorate in American History and English Literature and he's interested in learning so he might join me"

"If not?"

Then he'll be there to help me and maybe do something with his hands, build us a home, rear horses. He's a real Cowboy, rode from when he was a little boy and I hear he's great with them although I've never seen him ride"

"Horses aren't frightened of him? After all they are his food supply"

"Don't let him hear you say that, he'd never feed from a horse, we stick to deer, bears, wild cats, that kind of thing"

"Right yeah. Still can't get my head round that but I guess its natural for you"

"Not really, natural would be feeding from humans, we're considered very unnatural by other vampires"

"Have you met many others?"

"No, just a couple of nomads. In general vampires tend to wander in ones or twos, not many live in large groups like us, except the Volturi of course."

"Yeah the Volturi, now they do scare me."

"Me too, at one time"

"But not now?"

She smiled a secret smile,

"No not now."

Peter

We took Charlie back to the Airport for his plane offering to wait but he waved us off,

"I'm big enough and ugly enough to look after myself but thanks, and thank you for being such good friends to Bella"

"Hey, we love her like family which means I guess you are too. Now there's a scary thought."

"Maybe you two can come visit me sometime"

"We'd like that Charlie, now go before they call your flight."

We watched him into the terminal building, hand raised in farewell as he went.

Bella

Watching Charlie go I realized just how much he meant to me and I knew I'd be able to control myself because if I couldn't I'd lose him and I couldn't bear the thought of that. I was looking forward to a time when I could see Angie again. It was nice to have a friend who knew about me and was willing to still remain friends although I wasn't so sure about Jake. It sounded like he was even more anti Cullen than before. The thing that amused me the most was my Dad sitting down to talk with vampires and werewolves, my dad the most down to earth guy I knew.

Although I missed Charlie it would be nice just being the four of us again, I'd missed the easy familiarity we had as a family. Peter and Char went to hunt after dropping Charlie at the Airport so it was just Jasper and I and we made good use of the time alone. I'd missed his body close to mine as we lay looking at the stars or walked and hunted. I couldn't remember my old life well but I was sure I'd never felt so close to anyone in my entire life, it was as if he were my anchor to the planet and I knew without him I would go spinning off into blackness unable to function alone. Even being apart for a few hours as we had been while my Dad was here had become uncomfortable. Where I should have been conscious of Charlie's rich sweet blood tempting me I was only aware of a dull ache throughout my body, yearning for my mates return.

Jasper

I'd monitored Bella's emotions as a way of keeping Charlie safe but there was never a feeling of strong yearning for his blood, I probably felt thirstier than she did which was good. It meant it wouldn't be long before she could fly, I knew she was looking forward to getting away from Italy, it held only bad memories for her. We needed to talk about where she wanted to live although Peter kept putting me off, delaying me until Char finally explained,

"Peters worried about losing Bella. While she stays here he's got his sister but once you go back State Side she or both of you might want to leave, branch out on your own, and he hates the idea of that. He's also worried Bella might want to go back to the Cullens, to be nearer her Dad."

"Peter is worried?"

She nodded with a wry smile

"Most unlike him, isn't it? But you and Bella are all the family we have."

Bella

We had discussed going back to the States but only in the vaguest terms, now Jasper was confident I could fly, with his help if it got a bit tough, we had to make firm plans.

"Where do you want to go Bella? Where would you like to call home?"

"Anywhere as long as it's with you..."

I wanted to add and Peter and Char but I wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say so I held back,

"Do you have property of your own or did you always live with the Cullens after Maria?"

"No, I have a couple of places, an apartment in Seattle I rent out and a house, well half a house in Oregon."

"Half a house?"

"I bought it with Peter and Charlotte when I first left Maria and got some money together, it was an investment and I lived there for a while before I took off to find my own way and then I met Alice. You know the rest."

"Do Peter and Char live there?"

"Most of the time yes."

"Is it big?"

"Well I guess so, it's a Ranch and we have horses. Peter and I like to ride but I haven't been there in a while we had a...difference of opinion, well they and Alice more than anything and I left with her, haven't been back since."

"You fell out with Peter? But he and Char came with you to Volterra?"

"Yeah, I guess our falling out was like most family tiffs, soon forgotten."

"Do you think they'd mind if we took over your half of the house? Just for a while at least, I feel more comfortable around friends."

He smiled in relief,

"I'm glad you brought that up because I wasn't sure how to. They'd love us to set up home with them and the house is plenty big enough. I just thought you might want a place of our own."

"Anywhere with you Jasper"

And so it was decided.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Jake

I'd been keeping an eye out for Edward Cullen but he was keeping his head down, I guess he'd been warned. I was looking forward to Charlies return, much a I hated the thought of Bella as a vampire I still missed her, she'd been a good friend to me and now I had Angela the crush on her had gone away so it would be easier to be friends. Angela had to go back to College but she would be back in a couple of weeks then it wouldn't be long until the Christmas Recess. I'd been invited, slightly reluctantly, by her parents to spend Christmas with them and we'd compromised. We'd spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with the Webbers then come back to the Res for the rest of the holidays. Billy was hoping Charlie would stay over the Festive period when he wasn't working and I knew he and Charlie were invited to Sam and Emily's for Christmas Lunch so I didn't have to feel guilty leaving him on his own.

We waited for Charlie to ring and tell us when he wanted picking up from Sea-Tac but it seemed he was going to spend the whole month in Italy. I didn't blame him, he'd been so upset about Bella disappearing but he'd be ringing soon. Renee had rung Billy to see if he'd heard anything, I think she was puzzled by Charlies sudden desire to travel especially with Bella missing but the story was he'd heard something about a girl resembling her in Southern Italy and had flown out to see for himself. She bought it because there could be no other reason why he would go...could there?

Billy

Renee's phone calls were getting more frequent as she heard nothing from Charlie but there wasn't anything new I could tell her, we hadn't heard from him either. It was difficult to keep her from flying up to Forks and I certainly didn't want her on the Res too close to Jacob, he was having a hard enough time with the news without Renee playing inquisitor. In the end she threatened to be up for Christmas with Phil if she didn't hear from him in the next couple of weeks. Deciding I needed help here I rang Carlisle.

"Billy what can I do for you? I haven't heard anything since I spoke to you to let you know he'd arrived safely. I think they've lost track of time."

"Its Renee, she's threatening to fly up if she doesn't hear from Charlie and I'm not sure what to do. Could you get a message to him. Ask him to ring her."

"Certainly. Hows Jake?"

"Angry, guilty, but he'll get over it eventually, what about Edward?"

"The same. He's decided to stay with our cousins in Denali for a while. At least until things cool down a little. He's very upset about Bella too, in his defense he never wanted her to be like us."

"Too late to worry about that now. Let me know when you hear from him will you?"

"I will and thank you Billy"

"For what?"

"Treating me like a person not a monster"

"We're all monsters inside somewhere Carlisle. It's just that some show it more than others. I'll speak to you soon."

Carlisle

I rang the Villa but there was no reply so I tried Jasper's cell but that was switched off. Somehow whenever I needed to get hold of any of my children they would become magically unreachable so I sighed and rang Peters number.

"Dr Cullen, how wonderful to hear from you. More bad news I guess, you never ring to just say hi."

"Peter, I've been trying to get Bella or Jasper but their phones are switched off"

"Must have known you'd be calling. I must try it myself next time. What do you need?"

"Bella's Mother is getting rather insistent and we were wondering if you could ask Charlie to ring her. She's driving Billy mad"

"A mad wolf, not so good. You can ask him yourself soon, we dropped him at the Airport a few hours ago"

"Really? He hasn't rung to ask anyone to pick him up at Sea Tac."

"Well Carlisle he's a big boy now so I'm sure he'll make his own arrangements. He doesn't need a Nurse Maid."

"Sorry to have bothered you Peter. By the way how is Bella?"

"Still an afterthought Carlisle? She's OK. Must go now I'm getting bored with this conversation. Bye"

I shook my head, he didn't like me and made no attempt to hide the fact but I'd got what I needed so I shouldn't be too upset. I rang Billy back with the news.

"So we don't know when his flight gets in?"

"No. Peter didn't say"

"I'll check it out and get Jake or Sam to the airport to wait. He probably just forgot to ring before he left."

"Let me know when he gets back please"

"Will do Carlisle."

Billy

I called the airport and Charlie's flight was due to land in the early hours, maybe that's why he hadn't rung us. He planned to stay over night and ring the next morning. Next I traced Jake who was at Sam's place, hanging around feeling sorry for himself because Angela was back at College. When I told him about Charlie's flight he agreed readily, anything to keep himself occupied. I think he was keen to find out about Bella too. I'd heard him discussing getting married with Angela although I thought her parents might have something to say about that, they hadn't even met me yet and the thought of their daughter marrying into the Quileute Tribe might be a step too far but I could have told them that whatever they thought it was going to happen. Imprints never failed and I thought both Jake and Angie were both hoping Bella would be able to come to the wedding. Vampires and Wolves at a Res wedding! While I'd heard of some strange things before, that would take some beating.

Jake

I decided to leave early for the Airport, I couldn't settle to anything when Angie was away and we'd already decided I would go back with her to College after Christmas. I'd find a job as a mechanic and work while I waited for her to finish college then we'd have some money behind us. Telling Mr and Mrs Webber was going to be the biggest obstacle. They were very friendly but I wasn't their first choice as husband for their daughter. They had high hopes for her getting a well paid job after College and I backed her on that if it's what she wanted but at the moment we just wanted to be together, a feeling I knew only too well, when I'd thought I was in love with Bella but this went far deeper than that. Angela was the other part of me.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Peter

When we got back from our hunt the other two were waiting for us and it was good news,

"We'd like to join you back in Oregon when you go back, if that's OK?"

I looked at Char and winked,

"Well that depends"

"On what?"

"How long you're staying. I'm not moving the hay and feed stuff out of the bedroom if you're only staying a few weeks. Make the rats homeless... it's just not on"

She smiled and came over to give me a hug.

"Thanks Peter"

"You don't need to ask, The Major owns half the house anyway."

"I just wanted to be sure we'd be welcome after his last visit"

Peter snorted,

"Bella you are a massive improvement on Alice, trust me. It'll be nice having him back anyway, give me someone to ride with and back me up when Char starts"

"Don't forget you also get me to back Char"

"True...in that case...Oh hell, why not, I love a challenge. By the way did your Dad get home OK?"

"I don't know I haven't heard anything yet, Why? Was there a problem at the Airport?"

"No but Carlisle rang to check Charlie had left. Billy's getting tired of deflecting the heat from your Mum I think but no ones heard about picking him up at the Airport."

"That's odd, he was going to ring Billy before he flew out, I guess he forgot and his plane was landing in the middle of the night so maybe he thought he'd stay overnight and ring in the morning. Charlie doesn't like to rely on others too much, he's quite independent"

"Really? Now I know where a certain young lady gets it. Did you decide what to do about your Mum?"

"In a way. It would be too much bringing her into this world so were hoping with time she'll accept I'm missing for good and move on"

"Would you, if it were her?"

Bella

I hadn't really thought of it that way and I realized Charlie and I had been indulging in some wishful thinking, but I had no idea what to do about Renee. I still thought bringing her into the world of the Volturi would be too stressful for her but then so was having a Daughter who just disappeared never to be seen again. As soon as I could I'd have to speak to Charlie again, but for now we were together, the four of us and as we had done before Charlies visit we went down to the creek to swim, putting all our, well my, problems to the back of our minds for a while. I checked my cell phone when we returned but there was no message from Charlie neither was there a message on our answer phone and I started to worry.

"I'll contact the Airline make sure there hasn't been a problem, a delay or bad weather maybe"

"Thanks Peter."

Jasper and I showered while he tried the Airline and as usual one thing led to another and it was about two hours later we appeared respectable once more. I noticed Peter looked worried,

"What? What's happened? Oh God the plane hasn't crashed has it?"

He shook his head,

"No but it landed slightly late, about 3am US time so I'm hoping Billy or Carlisle will hear from him soon."

We waited tensely for news, if he didn't contact the others what had happened? Peter and Char saw him enter the airport so he must have caught his flight. If he'd been taken ill we would know. I watched the clocks hands move slowly round and waited for the phone to ring. And waited. After two hours I was beginning to get really concerned despite Peters assertion that Charlie had picked himself up a woman! Carlisle rang again to say that Jake was at the Airport and the plane had landed but there had been a delay in the arrivals, something about a suspect device so the passengers were being held on the plane for safety reasons. I felt relieved although why a possible bomb should be so much better than my nebulous fear of something darker, what I didn't know, I couldn't say.

Jasper

We sat waiting for more news when the phone rang and Bella grabbed it up,

"Dad?"

"No I'm sorry Bella its Billy. There's a problem"

"Dad? We heard about the bomb scare at the Airport"

"Charlie wasn't on the plane Bella"

"What? Oh God what's happened?"

"Bella please, I've heard from him. He was about to catch his plane when he heard from Phil. Renee has gone missing. He's flown down to Jacksonville to try to find her. She left a note saying she couldn't go on without you."

"She's killed herself?"

"We don't know any more but Charlie promised to ring again soon. He asked me to fill you in because he knew you'd be worried and he didn't want Phil to hear him on the phone with you."

I took the phone from Bella's hand and took hers in my own squeezing it to reassure her then spoke to Billy.

"Is that all he said?"

"Yes for now except he didn't want Bella flying to Jacksonville. There's nothing she can do there. He'll ring you direct as soon as he gets the opportunity."

"Thank you Billy."

Renee? My Mum, kill herself? It didn't sound right somehow, there was something wrong with that picture but I couldn't work out what. So we waited again, this time more nervously until Charlie finally rang.

"Hi Bells, no news I'm afraid but Phil is in with the Jacksonville PD at the moment so I don't have long. They are trying to link your disappearance to Renee's which isn't helping matters"

"What happened Dad?"

"Phil went training as usual and Renee was going shopping for Christmas presents. She was supposed to meet him at the Mall for lunch but she never showed and didn't answer her phone. When Phil got home there was a note saying she couldn't bear to be without you, to not know what had happened to you."

"Is it her writing?"

"Yes it is as far as I can remember and Phil agreed but there is something wrong and I don't like it"

"What Dad?"

"She addressed you as Bells"

"Mum never called me Bells, only ever Bella."

"It could have been because she was upset I guess"

My cell phone went then and I looked at the caller ID, it was Carlisle.

"Motioning to Char to stay with Bella I went outside to answer,

"Carlisle?"

"The Volturi have Bella's Mother Renee"

"What? How do you know?"

"A letter arrived here from Aro with an invitation for Bella to join the Guard as the guest of the Brothers and her Mother."

I closed my eyes frustrated, I should have known the Volturi wouldn't give Bella up without a fight. They were using Renee as a lever against Bella.

**Now own up, how many of you thought it was Charlie the Volturi snatched? Jules x**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Peter

I Thought I'd seen newborn rage in all its fearsome glory but i was wrong, now I saw what it could really do. The snarl that ripped through Bella's body made the glass on the windows rattle furiously and she literally exploded, chairs, tables anything not bolted down flew around the room reducing to matchwood as it collided forcefully with walls and ceilings or smashed the glass as it hit the windows. I went to move forward but The Major stopped me with a hand,

"Let her get it out of her system. Why don't you and Char go for a walk while I try to calm her."

We nodded and went out, the sounds of destruction following us down the path.

Jasper

I waited until they'd gone then called her name but she ignored me and continued to smash the place up, starting on the walls now as she punched holes in them. I could see she was totally out of control so I went over to her and grabbed her flailing fists.

"Bella stop now"

She screamed at me and continued to fight, her teeth snapping against my body connecting with the flesh in various places but I ignored the pain and held on, trying in vain to make eye contact. I dragged her outside bodily although she fought me all the way. There was a tiny part of her mind that knew she had lost it because her shield wasn't up, she wanted me to stop her or I'd have been blasted across the front driveway by her shield as it repelled me.

"Bella please darlin' calm down, listen to my voice."

I was pumping calm into her as quickly and powerfully as I was able but she still fought on as we fell onto the grass rolling over and over. I kept calling her name but my voice was lost among her snarls and screams. Taking a deep breath and bracing myself for the pain to come I wrapped my arms and legs around her and held her tightly to me, projecting my love to her. Her teeth sank into my shoulder and bit down hard but I kept going, trying to ignore the pain as her venom burned into my flesh, but she slowly calmed relaxing into me and loosening her grip on my shoulder before pulling her teeth away not taking a chunk of me with it. We lay there for a while as her body stiffened and relaxed over and over with dry sobs. I kept my hold on her talking quietly into her ear, murmuring words of comfort but not trusting enough to loosen my hold.

Peter

I didn't like Bella losing it so completely as that, newborn rage or not she needed to learn self-control fast before we all got our heads handed to us by her. After walking for a few minutes I turned,

"Peter where are you going? Leave it to The Major"

"I can't."

"He's her mate, he'll calm her"

"That's immaterial when newborn rage takes over. It'll take him time to bring her back and in the meantime she'll be happy to chow down on him, until her brain registers who he is. He needs help Char even if he doesn't realize it himself"

Walking quickly back I heard her furious snarls and his sharp intake of breath. I was right, she wasn't Bella at the moment but a mindless savage. I came back into the open to see them on the grass. He had a good hold on her but she had a good one on him too, her teeth sunk deep into his shoulder. As I watched she loosened her hold but I didn't trust her to stay calm so I moved forward. The Major glared at me but continued speaking softly to her as the snarls started to grow in volume again.

"Bella Swan stop right now before I hand you your teeth in a paper bag."

Her head shot up and a killer looked out through her eyes

"Yeah, come on, try me for size"

I moved forward and grabbed The Majors shoulder dragging him backwards. It had the desired effect, she screamed and I went flying across the grass to hit a tree on the far side. I could just see the glimmer of her shield wrapped around her and him. Staying very still I watched as the beast withdrew and Bella's intelligence shone from her eyes once more. She pulled back to look at her mate and suddenly understanding what she'd done by the venom soaking his shirt she cried in distress and pulled him close stroking his hair with one hand while the other lay over his wound. We all remained like that for a while until she was cool enough to speak.

"Jazz I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Oh God I'm so sorry"

He tried to soothe her but I knew she needed a short sharp lesson in control so I walked over as the shield went down and pulled her to her feet.

"Look at me Bella"

Her head shot up at my command and I fixed her eyes with mine.

"Now you listen and listen good because this is the only time I'm going to say it. Being a newborn is hard but you'll get through it with the people who love you but this was out of order. You lost it completely and you hurt your mate. That's not acceptable. You find control inside somewhere. Hold on to the rage, bury it deep in a place you keep locked. You only lose control when you face the enemy, then you let the beast out. If I ever see you like this again I'm gonna rip your fucking arms off and kick your sorry ass all round the country. You understand? Don't you ever lose control like that again, that was the first and last time you get away with it. Now pull yourself together and see to your mate, he's hurting and you're to blame."

The Major pulled himself to his feet and opened his mouth,

"You can shut it too. You know I'm right so shut the fuck up and go tend your bites. A fucking nursemaid, that's what I am"

Bella

When the terrible anger had finally dissipated I heard Peters words and was so ashamed of myself. Jasper reached down with his hand and helped me to my feet and I saw the new bites angry on his arm and shoulder, his shirt hanging almost off and knew I was responsible. I had hurt my mate in my unthinking rage. Peter was right and I owed Jasper more than just an apology. He saw the agony in my face because he pulled me close and kissed me gently.

"It's OK Bella you couldn't help it. I'm fine really"

"No it's not alright and you aren't fine. Don't molly coddle the girl for fuck sake. It's over and forgotten but that doesn't make it right. Pull your head out of your ass Bella."

I turned to Peter,

I am so sorry Peter, you're right and I was way out of order. It won't happen again"

"Good, then perhaps we can focus on the job at hand, rescuing your mother from Volterra"

Renee? I'd forgotten all about her in my temper tantrum. Aro was responsible for this and he would pay. I felt my anger rising again and Peter raised an eyebrow so I closed my eyes visualizing a huge iron-bound chest. I pushed my rage into it and slammed the lid down feeling calmer immediately. When I opened them again he was nodding approvingly and I smiled.

"We'll talk about it soon but I need to be with Jasper now"

He nodded again and walked off to join Char who was watching from the trees.

Jasper

The bites were almost closed up now although they still stung like hell. Bella came to me and put a hand on my face,

"Jasper I am so sorry and I promise you I will never lose it like that again. Peter was right and I'm ashamed of myself. I love you can you forgive me?"

I smiled at her,

"I already have, come here"

I wrapped my arms around her tightly kissing her with a hunger that surprised even myself.

"I love you Bella and I always will. We'll do what we have to in order to get Renee back. You know why she was taken?"

"Yes. Aro thinks I'll work for him to save her. He just made his biggest and last mistake. The Major and his lady will be paying him a visit, one he will wish never happened."

I leaned back to look into her eyes.

"You and me against the Volturi? Sounds good."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Bella

I'd needed that talk from Peter to get myself straight and although I kept apologising to Jasper and he kept telling me he was fine I still felt so guilty. The man who loved me more than anything in his world, who'd been willing to risk his existence to save me from the Volturi and I'd attacked him. I certainly felt like a monster. He stayed at my side trying to reassure me but he could feel my guilt and I knew Charlotte was unhappy about what had happened, she kept her distance.

"I want Renee out of there. I want Aro's head on a platter and I want any other vampires involved in this to die too"

"Sounds about right Bella. But we do need a plan of action. We have to get in there first and find Renee. You do realize there's a good chance she's either dead or been transformed herself?"

"Yes Peter I do but I have to try and to be honest we are the only ones with the power to take the Volturi on."

"With your shield that's true but remember Bella you need to stay focused. If you get angry, lose control and drop your shield we're all dead."

I knew he was right and I nodded firmly.

"Yes I know, but now I have a focus for my anger, Aro Volturi, and the other Brothers if they were involved."

Jasper interrupted,

"I don't think Marcus would be. He recognised our bond, he would know you'd never join the Volturi because I wouldn't"

"OK but what about Caius?"

Jasper

I thought about this and the way he'd acted when Bella woke up. I doubted he'd want that much trouble, he saw Bella for the threat she posed whereas Aro only saw what he wanted to own. Their best guard couldn't hope to beat Bella or anyone she chose to protect. Alec, Jane, Chelsea, they were all useless to him.

"Aro knows you'll be coming for your mother and I think he's banking on a threat to her to stop you using your gift against him."

"Well he's read me all wrong then hasn't he? Renee will be terrified or dead and either way she wont be able to live with the knowledge that vampires roam the Earth so in effect he's already murdered her. I have nothing to lose except you three and I will protect you all."

"I think in that case a frontal assault is indicated. Walk up to the gates and demand entrance, see how he reacts."

"Reacts? He'll be pissing himself when he realizes how Bella intends to react. We might have to force an entry, God I'm looking forward to this, its been way too long"

"Peter, this isn't a war. Its a rescue mission."

"With Aro involved it amounts to the same thing."

"Maybe you're right but we'll ask nicely first OK?"

Peter groaned and rolled his eyes,

"OK if we have to, but he's not going to invite us in for tea and a chat I can tell you that"

"If I were Aro I'd try an assault first, Alec probably hopes he can get to us before we realize. Bella how long can you provide us with protection?"

"I don't know but I don't feel any strain so I guess as long as I'm not thirsty indefinitely"

"Think doesn't cut it with me. I say we try a little experiment. Id hate to get to Volterra and find my pants round my ankles because your shield only lasts an hour or two."

Bella

I knew I was on probation with Peter and needed to prove myself so I agreed to a test, what I didn't know until after I agreed was that it wasn't me Peter would be attacking but Jasper. He wouldn't' let me back out though so we all hunted and then I rang Charlie before we started.

"Bella?"

"Hi Dad. I don't know if you've spoken to Carlisle or Billy but we know what happened to Mum, she was taken by the Volturi to try to force me to work for them, to join them as one of the Guard"

"Yeah I spoke to Carlisle but I'm not saying anything to Phil, hell he wouldn't believe me if I did. What are we going to do?"

"We? Dad you stay with Phil and leave Renee to us"

"I cant do that Bells,..."

A hand snaked over my shoulder and took the receiver from me and I turned as I heard Peters voice,

"Charlie I know you want to help but what exactly could you do against a guy who can make you deaf, dumb, and blind, or a girl who can torture you just with her mind, or another who can make you feel allegiance to the Volturi?"

"They can do all that?"

"Yes and more, so as Bella says, you stay with Phil and leave the creepy fuckers to us"

He handed back the phone and walked out.

"Dad?"

"It sounds like you've got a fight on your hands Bells. Can you do it?"

"Rescue Renee? I hope so although it may already be too late and if its not how is she going to live with the knowledge she'll have?"

"But you will try?"

"Yes we will. I'll speak to you again as soon as we have some news. Bye Dad, love you."

Peter

This test was as much for Bella's confidence as anything. I had no doubt she could keep her shield up indefinitely but she needed her confidence building after the little outburst so now she was going to protect her mate or see him suffer at the hands of another. Before we started out in the open away from the just repaired house I gave her chapter and verse,

"Bella, this is for real. It has to be or we wont know. The Major is my friend but when it comes down to saving my own skin I'm up there with the cowards so I need to know you can do this. Once we start I'm going to hit him with everything I've got so be ready."

She nodded concentrating hard on him. I started slow with a few feints which he easily deflected but then it got more serious as both of us tried for the killing move. A couple of times I got a hand to him before it was thrown off

"Concentrate Bella. You need to do better than this."

I saw her frown and bite her lip as she watched but I still thought she was treating it too lightly so I stopped and took something from my pocket and held it up.

"This Bella, is a highly flammable liquid that burns in air. I have a dozen of them and its up to you to stop me using them against Jasper because if they land he's toast. And just so you know I'm not joking I'll give you a small demonstration. I pointed to the patch of grass by a boulder.

"The boulder is The Major"

I lobbed it and it landed on the rock smashing as it did so. The clear liquid burst into fire as it came into contact with the air and the flames burned hotly for several minutes. Bella looked at me in horror

"What if I can't do it Peter?"

"You'd better, now get set"

"I can't if I fail..."

"Your mate becomes a crispy critter so concentrate".

I pulled another ball from my pocket and threw it just slightly wide but Bella's shield was up and it smashed on the ground creating another fierce fire. Each time I threw one it hit solid air and bounced away into the grass, not breaking because of the cushioning of the greenery. When the last one was gone I smiled,

"Now we're getting somewhere."

She stormed over to me swearing and snarling but I put a hand up,

"Whoa Hell Cat. Before you do something you might regret watch."

I picked up the closest ball and smashed it against my chest. The oily water dripped off my tee shirt onto the grass.

"Did you really think I'd throw fire at The Major? Only the demonstration balls had the real stuff in them. You see Bella, when you're motivated you can do it."

"I hope those balls were marked"

I looked at The Major and grinned,

"You'll never know will you. Am I a fiend or not? The question remains!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Aro

It had been very easy for Demetri to find Bella's mother and 'persuade' her to visit us in Volterra, after all once she'd seen Alec there was nothing she could do about it and when she woke up she was already here safe and secure in a guest suite guarded by Felix. Not that I thought she was a danger to us, merely that some of our newer recruits might be tempted by the scent of her blood. I had seen her when she first arrived and was surprised Bella wasn't more like her. This woman was more beautiful in a raw way, I could see character in her face, it had seen a lot, and experienced even more. In short she intrigued me more than even her Daughter. It would be interesting to read her thoughts once she came back to us. I had food prepared and left for her when she woke and told Felix I wanted to know the moment she opened her eyes. It was awkward having her here without the knowledge of my Brothers. Inevitably they would smell her or be told by their own spies that I had a human woman here and then it would be time to explain my reasoning. It was simple really, I wanted Bella and I intended having her. Once she agreed to work for me I would have Chelsea bind her and The Major to me. It would be a rather good coup and I would be invincible. All I need do now was wait for the fly to enter my parlour once more, it wouldn't be long.

Renee

When I woke up I looked around, this was a strange room and the air smelled different, the way it did when you first landed in a strange country and before you got used to its scents. I wasn't in America any more I was sure but I couldn't remember how I'd got here. The last thing I remembered was a voice speaking to me in the Store and a pair of red eyes staring at me. Red eyes? What did that mean? An albino perhaps, the face had been very pale and beautiful, that of a young man, a boy. I suddenly thought of Phil, he would be frantic with worry, first Bella goes missing, now me. I wondered if we had been taken by the same man or men. Getting up from the bed I walked to the door trying the handle but it was locked, so no surprises there. I went to the window and pulled the shutters open. It looked out over open countryside with rolling hills and Olive Groves, so Italy, Greece, Spain? Somewhere like that. Turning I looked at the table which was laid for a meal with spotless white covers over the plates. Pulling them off I saw a tomato salad, goats cheese, flat breads, and olives. There was a carafe of wine too so it seems I was to be treated well as a prisoner. I shrugged and sat to enjoy my meal curious as to when I would meet my gaoler and if Bella were here.

Aro

Felix informed me that Renee was awake and eating so I decided to let her finish her meal before introducing myself, unfortunately Caius and Marcus were also informed about my guest and came storming into my room after Felix left,

"Brothers"

"Who is she Aro?"

"I'm sorry Caius?"

"Who is the human you have here?"

"Oh you mean Renee, she is Bella's Mother."

"And what is Bella's Mother doing in Volterra?"

"I thought she might be able to persuade her Daughter to our way of thinking"

"Your way you mean. You kidnapped Bella's Mother to force her to work for you?"

"For us Brother. Bella's gift would be a great asset to the Volturi, trust me"

"That's the problem Aro, we trusted you too often and each time you seem to have a private agenda. Do you really think kidnapping Bella's Mother will persuade her to work for you?"

"Us, and I hope so. I'm sure she wouldn't like to see anything happen to the Mother she loves."

"I'm surprised you didn't kidnap her Father too"

"Marcus please, besides he's a Police Chief, his disappearance would have caused more ripples. Renee should prove incentive enough for Bella. I expect to hear from her very soon."

"She knows her mother is here then?"

"I would imagine so. I sent her an invitation to join us via Carlisle."

"Oh so Carlisle knows you've snatched her too? Why don't you broadcast it to the whole world Aro? You shouldn't have done this without at least consulting us. This affects all of us, especially if Bella and The Major take exception to your actions."

Marcus spoke then,

"And I expect they will. You should choose your battles more carefully Aro. I for one do not want The Major looking for me, especially if allied with Bella Swans shield. Do you really think you can outwit or outfight them?"

"Marcus please. You are getting yourself upset over nothing."

"Nothing? You call The Major spoiling for a fight nothing? Bella's shield which we have already seen in action nothing? I sometimes think you live in a parallel universe. He is dangerous on his own but with Bella's protection he becomes unbeatably lethal. There is also The Captain and his mate. Do you think they will stand idly by as spectators?"

"You think Bella can protect all these at once?"

"I think the worst, that way I am seldom disappointed. What exactly did you have mapped out for Bella's Mother?"

"Mapped out? Once her usefulness is at an end she will be disposed of in the usual way. What else?"

"And Bella will just stand and smile as her Mother becomes someone's lunch? I doubt that very much"

"Once Chelsea works her magic..."

"Works her magic? I don't believe I'm hearing this...Bella is a shield, Chelsea's gift will bounce off her like Alec's did or did you miss that little demonstration of her power?"

"Marcus, I think we are arguing over the wrong things. Our concern should be what to do now we have Bella's Mother here as a guest."

"Bella now knows, care of Carlisle and will undoubtedly be banging on our doors very shortly demanding her release. Do we hand her over with an apology and a box of chocolates?"

"Hand her over Caius?"

"Yes Aro. There is no way we can keep her here. I think you might find the Whitlocks tearing the place apart a stone at a time to find her, all protected by Bella's shield. Then what do we do?"

"I think you overestimate this protection Bella has. It is quite expected that she should protect her mate as we all do, but shield others too? I don't think so."

"There you go again thinking! Don't you "think" it might have been a wise move to know before bringing her wrath down on us? I can hardly believe you sometimes, you act before thinking and then bring Alec or Demetri or whoever to sort out the problems you have created. We decided after the last fiasco when you took a fancy to Benjamin and tried to have him snatched that we would make such decisions together in future. It took a lot of work to repair the damage done to our stronghold, not to mention our relationship with Amun."

"I still say that Benjamin should be under our control"

"Yes, we know what you think Aro, everyone knows what you think about him. You made it only too clear but back to out present dilemma and what we are going to do about it"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Felix

The argument in Aro's chambers was quite amusing but I was about to put the cat among the pigeons because Bella and the others had sent Aro a message. I knocked on the door and waited as the voices stilled,

"Come"

Walking in I handed Aro a letter and backed away to stand by the door, I wanted to see his face when he opened it. There was sure to be a reaction because I couldn't see her and The Major taking this laying down.

He opened it slowly and shook out the letter inside,

"A letter from Bella, how timely"

He stood and read it and even his usually inscrutable face showed surprise and a little annoyance.

"Well don't keep us waiting, what does she say?"

He handed the letter to Caius who scanned it quickly before passing it on to Marcus,

"Just as we feared, they are coming to see us and from the tone of the letter they aren't at all happy. Well it seems we have a situation on our hands Aro."

Caius turned to me,

"You know The Major Felix?"

"Mainly by reputation although we have met. Never in a fight I must add"

"What do you think his reaction will be?"

"I think the more apt question is what is Bella's reaction. She is his mate and if she is upset he will help her"

"Do you think she, they, have a chance against the Guard?"

"If it were him alone I would say no, not against Jane or Alec or even Chelsea but...with Bella's help"

"What about you Felix? Would he stand a chance against you?"

I turned to Aro,

"No, because I wouldn't fight him."

"What?"

"I wouldn't fight him, not over this. If the Brothers were in agreement then yes but I'm not putting my life on the line for a single member of the Volturi."

Caius looked over at me and smiled,

"Well said Felix. I wonder if any of the others feel the same way Aro?"

"That is immaterial now Brother. They are coming and we have to stand together or fall as a Brotherhood"

"What you mean is that we are to be forced to stand by you even though we know you are wrong"

He smile at Marcus and nodded curtly,

"Well I for one am getting a little tired of your games. If we cannot trust each other then we are doomed and you keep proving yourself untrustworthy Brother."

Aro

This hadn't gone the way I had hoped but I would have their support because they couldn't afford to allow the Volturi to look weak.

"Felix, would you be so kind as to ask our guest to join us"

I watched as he left, he would need a close watch after his statement earlier, a shame because I'd always found him so trustworthy up to now. While we waited for Bella's Mother to join us there was an awkward silence, Marcus stood looking at the letter but no longer reading it, while Caius scowled at the room in general. Oh, if only I could rid myself of these two it would be so much easier. As it was I had to watch everything I said or did and wait for the criticism that always came from one or the other. Admittedly by taking Bella's Mother and bringing her here I had made us a target for The Whitlocks I didn't think Bella would risk her Mothers safety by attacking us. I thought she might try a little diplomacy first, the letter seemed to indicate this so I relaxed a little.

Renee

Time passed slowly in this gilded cage and although there were books and a music centre I thought yoga might be better for me, keep me calmer, so I dredged my memory for the yoga classes I'd attended when Bella was at ballet. The memory of Bella sidetracked me. My little girl was all grown up now but where was she? Something told me that Charlie knew more than he was willing to admit, she wasn't dead I knew that as only a mother could. I didn't even think she was in danger, I had the strangest feeling that if I just waited I would get the answer to my questions and possibly even see her again soon. My mother had always said I was slightly psychic, born with the caul over my face which supposedly meant I could sense things outside the normal world. As I was musing on this the door opened slowly and a man stepped in. I use the word with caution because he was the biggest guy I'd ever seen with muscles that almost burst through his clothes. His face was set but I thought there was something a little whimsical in it, as if he were a boy caught in a giant's body, I wasn't scared by his size so much as by his eyes. They were the same vivid red as I remembered from the store although it was a different person, a man not a boy.

"Aro would like to speak to you"

His voice was deep and strangely moving.

"Who is Aro and where am I?"

Felix

This woman was different indeed, not frightened or intimidated by my size, she looked me over and I felt like she had X-ray vision, as if she were peering into my very soul. When I spoke she simply asked her questions and I was at a loss how to reply, I looked into her eyes and felt I was being drawn in like a whirlpool draws the swimmer into its center. She looked away and I felt myself pulled back to reality.

"Aro is one of the leaders of this community, here in Volterra."

"And where exactly is Volterra? My guess would be Italy or Greece although you don't look either Italian or Greek."

Her voice cause a shiver down my spine, was she some kind of witch?

"Italy."

I was unable to form a sentence and as she smiled at me my whole body seemed to warm, a sensation I had never felt before.

"Tell me about yourself, your name, where you come from"

"Why?"

"Because I'm interested."

"My name is Felix and I'm one of the Volturi Guard."

"And what exactly is the Volturi Felix?"

"I'm not sure it's for me to explain that to you. Aro will explain everything when we get to him."

She hopped off the window seat and took my arm, surprising me further,

"Well lets not keep this Aro waiting then"

Aro

I waited impatiently, what was taking Felix so long? I tapped my feet watched by Caius until the door opened and the woman Renee came in accompanied by a slightly bemused looking Felix. She removed her hand from his arm and smiled at him,

"Thank you Felix"

Then turned to look at us, her eyes moving from one to the other and seeing more than I thought possible. Then she walked over to stand before me,

"I take it you are Aro, perhaps you could tell me what I'm doing here."

I smiled and took her hand in mine, she flinched slightly at my icy touch but didn't pull away. Her thoughts were cloudy, jumbled, and I wondered if she had the kernel of Bella's gift in her.

"I take it you aren't just shaking hands with me and I doubt it's a form of sex so what exactly are you hoping to do?"

I looked at her slightly shocked and dropped her hand,

"Allow me to introduce you, I am Aro as you guessed and these are my Brothers Caius and Marcus."

The other two nodded their heads to her but neither spoke.

"Well now we've been introduce perhaps you could tell me why I'm here? I don't suppose its a social visit and my guess would be you have something to do with Bella's disappearance."

**I'm on the road for three weeks from tomorrow so posting will be erratic but I will still be writing and please review if you can. Jules x**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Renee

I knew these characters were involved in Bella's disappearance and I thought my being here was also related, if so they weren't getting what they wanted from her. I was being used as some kind of lever to get Bella to do something.

"Is this connected to Edward Cullen?"

Aro's face was quite comical as he stepped back before regaining his cool demeanour,

"Edward? You know him?"

"He was my Daughters boyfriend for a while but then you knew that didn't you? Lets stop the games, you tell me what's going on and I'll tell you if I can help you."

Caius laughed and Marcus wore a grin, it seemed they were enjoying Aro's discomfort.

"We have a slight problem with your daughter Bella and we hope you might be able to help us with it. As you know she is no longer with Edward Cullen but she is involved with another of Dr Cullens "children"."

"Oh I didn't realize he had that many, I've met Edward and Alice and I take it Bella isn't involved with her"

"No. This relationship is with a much more dangerous member of the family."

"Dangerous? How?"

"He is a mercenary, a soldier with a lot of kills to his name"

"Really, and who has he been working with?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well he isn't working with you so who? Dr Cullen? I doubt that somehow. I also doubt my Daughter would be associating with a confirmed killer, so why don't you tell me why I'm here. Is he threatening you? Is she in some kind of trouble affecting you? Is she a threat to you?"

I got the feeling my last question hit very close to home.

Felix

I hadn't enjoyed myself so much in Centuries, this Renee was another Bella. She'd nailed Aro in minutes and I didn't think she was going to be a push over or even that intimidated when she found out what we were.

"Why do you need to threaten my daughter? Do you really think threatening me will make her do what you want? Do you expect me to try to persuade her? Aro there's something you should know about Bella, she isn't a push over, she's stubborn when she feels she's in the right and she never gives up."

Aro lowered his head with a sigh then looked into her eyes,

"That's a pity my dear because your life depends on persuading her to our way of thinking."

"I see. Then you may as well kill me now because her answer will still be no. You want her to do something she's already refused you."

Renee smiled a little knowingly,

"Oh Aro I think you have made an enemy of my daughter. That wasn't a smart move, not smart at all. Is she coming here? With her mercenary friend perhaps?"

She turned to me,

"Felix what are you doing with this man? You are so much better than that. Have you met Bella? What do you think of her?"

"I think she is a very brave and resourceful young woman"

She nodded,

"And what do you think of her friend the mercenary?"

"The Major is as stubborn and brave as she is. He's not a killer by choice, not now anyway and he's a man I would be honored to stand beside if circumstances were different."

Renee

There was a knock on the door interrupting our conversation and a young man, well boy really, walked in. I recognized the face as the one I saw before I found myself here. Aro turned to him with a smile,

"Ah Alec, you have news for us?"

"The Whitlocks are here and demanding to speak to you"

"Really? All of them?"

"Yes, The Major, The Captain, Charlotte and of course Bella"

I smiled on hearing this,

"Well it looks like you'll get your chance to see how persuasive I can be with my daughter and I'll get to see this murderer she's associating with."

Alec's eyes flickered to me and I sensed a strange power within him, a power tainted with evil, the whole place smelled of it, the very stones infused with an evil aura. I glanced at him and saw something else in his face, jealousy. That puzzled me so I would watch him closely.

"Am I going to meet my daughter or do you have threats to make first Aro?"

He moved from the room very fast with Alec , the other two following on their heels, leaving Felix and I alone.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

He looked at the door hesitating then shook his head

"Not now. I have to see what's happening, stay here I'll be back."

Aro

Bella's Mother was proving to be a little different than I had expected, she wasn't cowed by our presence, in fact she hadn't asked the one question every human asked, who or what are you? She seemed to accept we were somehow different but she wasn't cowed by us and she should have been. A human in a room full of powerful vampires and she'd hardly batted an eyelid. She seemed to have some kind of connection with Felix too, that in itself was amazing as he was the most frightening of us all but I didn't have time to worry about that now, I needed a clear head to speak to Bella. We walked into the Audience Chamber cloaks swirling but they just stood there unimpressed. Bella looked neutral and the others bored. How could they be bored in our stronghold, at our mercy? It seemed as if Caius could read my mind because he smiled over,

"Well Brother they look impressed. I hope you can do better than that."

I glared at him but put the smile on my face as we reached our guests,

"Bella, and your friends. I'm so glad you could accept our invitation. Your Mother is quite anxious to see you"

"Where is she Aro?"

I smiled,

"It doesn't work that way Bella. You give me what I want and I give you the lovely Renee in return."

Alec, Jane, and Chelsea joined us from the back of the room and Bella glanced over at them.

"Are these a threat Aro? Do as I want or I set the scary guard on you?"

"Bella please. We are merely keen to have you stay here with us. Renee is just an... incentive."

"An incentive? Really? That's a new term for it. Aro I told you once already that I wouldn't work for you or accept your idea of a mate for me. Nothing has changed."

"Well I think something has, I hold your mother."

"Oh I thought she was your guest. Are you telling me she's your prisoner now?"

"Prisoner, hostage, guest, choose for yourself Bella. The fact is she is here, and her continued safety relies on your acceding to my request, invitation, demand, choose your own words."

We stood measuring each other up.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Aro

Bella looked over at The Major and then smiled back at me,

"I think I'd call it blackmail Aro"

"Oh, such an ugly term I always think"

"But apt. I want my mother here, I don't trust you, do you even have her I wonder?"

"Are you calling me a liar Bella?"

"More a stranger to the truth when it suits you."

"Very well, Alec if you would please"

She watched as my choice for her left the room still Alec, he'd had high hopes of Bella as a mate.

"Still find Alec attractive Bella?"

"Still? I think I made a far better choice Aro"

She took The Majors hand and kissed it before turning as the door opened again and Alec returned with Renee. I waited for the tearful reunion but the two women merely stared at each other, then Renee walked over and held her hand out to The Major.

"You must be the butcher I've heard so much about. You don't look like a blood crazed killer."

He smiled at her and took the proffered hand, kissing it before letting go.

"Renee I've heard a lot about you too"

"All lies I hope, I'm much more boring than the rest of you. Bella, I understand you are being awkward and stubborn. Aro tells me he wants you to work for him and I'm the threat he's holding over you. I did explain you won't be persuaded by force but he feels he knows better. Hows Charlie by the way?"

The two women stood there discussing matters as if they were sitting together in a coffee-house and I was forced to intervene,

"Excuse me ladies but I think you have something more important to discuss."

Bella

Aro was annoyed and puzzled by our reaction to each other. I think he underestimated my Mother, thinking she would run screaming into my arms. I could have told him differently, while Renee was in many ways very immature it had its benefits. She still accepted that monsters and ghosts were real possibilities and I think she was slightly intrigued at the possibility of meeting some in the flesh.

"I'm sorry you got caught up in this Mum. I did tell Aro I wouldn't work for him but he didn't listen"

"Typical man, they rarely do dear. I like your boyfriend by the way, so much more spirited than his brother Edward. He always seemed wrong to me, a little too full of himself and over protective of you, stifling. I knew it wouldn't last."

I smiled at her summation of Edward, she always saw more than we gave her credit for.

"So what exactly is it they want you to do for them?"

"I have a gift that Aro wants to have control over"

"Really? How exciting, your grandmother had a gift, she could see things that were going to happen but only enough to warn us, nothing specific just generalities. Is it anything like that?"

"Not quite Mum."

"Oh well never mind. I don't like him very much, he reminds me of a boyfriend I had once, always looking for what he could get from everything, grasping hands. You're not going to do what he wants are you? If you do he'll only be back for more and your life will never be your own."

Caius was almost smiling outright now,

"Well Brother it seems you have a dilemma on your hands. Bella wont work with you and her mother won't help you change her mind so where do you go from here? You can't let Renee go so you either have to change her or kill her. If you kill her you make a deadly enemy of Bella and the Whitlocks and if you change her you may well find she joins them. What a puzzle, I'm glad its your problem not ours."

"This isn't funny Caius. Do you want others to hear that we are being ignored? Our power overwhelmed by a single coven? The Whitlocks are dangerous to the stability of the Volturi."

"They weren't until you decided you couldn't keep your hands off Bella Swan. All she wanted was to be left alone Aro but no, you had to try and force her to work for you"

"US. I wanted her to work for us brother"

"Well it may have slipped by you but she's not going to, and now we have a delicate situation to deal with. We can't fight her, not with her shield, and we can't appease her by handing back her mother or we break our own Law so what do you suggest we do Aro?"

"We offer to change Renee and allow her to live here in Volterra if Bella is cooperative."

Marcus

Aro really had lost the plot here,

"Brother, how do we convince Renee to stay here? If you try to use Chelsea Bella will block her. If she leaves she will only join up with he daughter so you've given the Whitlocks a new fighter to add to their number. I read a story once about a little boy who caught a Tiger by its tail. His dilemma was what should he do? He couldn't kill it with his bare hands and if he let it go it would kill him. You are that little boy and Bella is the tiger, waiting its chance to take you down."

Bella

This bizarre conversation was going on in front of us as if we didn't exist so I decided it was time for the tiger to roar and get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, I have something to say."

The Brothers stopped dead and turned to face us again,

"You do?"

"Yes Aro. Its obvious that you don't have a solution to this so allow me to suggest one."

Marcus looked at me with a smile,

"Please go on Bella."

"Thank you. This particular tiger has a set of demands."

"Demands? No one demands things of the Volturi"

"Until now Aro, you see I have the upper hand at present as Marcus so aptly put it. There is no way you will allow my mother to go free as a human so her only choice is to be changed. If that is what she wants then I will agree to it but she chooses and she also chooses what she wants to do afterwards. We have the skill to keep her safe as a newborn, you're well aware of that. Secondly, I want a place on the ruling council, in fact two places, one for myself and the other for my mate. We will have full powers to decide what is done and when. No one acts alone again Aro, not even you. In fact especially not you. I think you have forfeit your place on the council by your reckless and single-minded actions. Unless you accede to my demands I intend to destroy you and the rest of the Volturi, kill your Guard and allow the vampire world to govern itself."

"You can't do that, there would be anarchy and anyway it would mean the death of thousands of humans as the Armies of the south fight for control ungoverned by us."

"Oh I can actually, and I'm prepare to take that risk. Let Maria and the Southern Covens fight amongst themselves. I have no doubt that new leaders would rise to the challenge, fill the void left by the destruction of the Volturi. I can think of two such vampires ready and waiting, two Carlisle Cullen told me all about some time ago"

"You mean the Romanians? You'd let them take over the running of our world?"

"Would they be any less capable or more corrupt than you?"

The silence that followed my words went on and on.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Jasper

I listened to Bella with a quiet satisfaction, Aro had underestimated her strength of character and her hatred of him. She was willing to hand over the reins of our world to the Romanians just to get rid of him.

"Bella, could we talk to you about another possible solution to this problem?"

She looked over at Caius and smiled, like a panther about to devour its prey,

"Of course Caius, if you have a suggestion I'm willing to listen"

"Firstly do you have any deal breakers?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Is there anything you are not willing to compromise on?"

"Yes. Aro's future role in the Volturi"

"I take it you mean that he has no role?"

"Precisely."

"Will you guarantee his safety?"

"How can I? He's upset a lot of people and I'm not protecting him, let Renata."

She was really laying it on the line.

"And us?"

"Did you know of Aro's plan?"

"No, not until your Mother was already in Volterra."

"Then with certain undertakings I have no problem with you remaining on the governing body."

"Undertakings?"

She turned to Marcus,

"No unilateral decisions, no changing humans without an exceptionally good reason agreed by all the Brothers and of course the Sister, or Sisters. Also I want more members on the Volturi council."

Marcus

Bella was squeezing us for everything she could get but I didn't blame her. In her eyes she and her family had been treated extremely badly and now it was payback time. I looked at Caius to see how he felt about her demands but my attention was distracted by Bella's mother and Felix. Only now did the relationship register with me, those two were destined to be together, they were in fact mates which made Aro's actions even more hilarious. Bella saw my smile and looked over to Renee and Felix. He was standing slightly forward of her, shielding her with his bulk. She looked back at me and lifted an eye enquiringly, she knew my gift. I nodded and she smiled slightly.

"So Bella. You want Aro off the council? You realize that will make him a dangerous enemy of the Volturi?"

"Oh I don't think so, not if Chelsea binds him to us"

Aro looked up sharply at that, so he would find out what it meant to be bound to someone they hated. Revenge for the death of my wife had been a long time coming but finally I could see it, almost touch it.

Bella

I watched Aro closely, he wasn't going to take this lying down but his options were limited to the Guard now present. Who would stand beside him knowing I could, and would, negate their powers? Not Felix it appeared, he and my mother were connected, very much like Jazz and myself. That left Alec, Chelsea, Renata, Jane and Demetri who had just come in. He must have heard there were important things being discussed in here.

"So, who stands with Aro?"

The five looked from each other to Aro then me, it was a hard decision especially as Chelsea bound them to him so I extended my shield to cover them, keeping Chelsea outside, and I saw faces clear as they realized they were finally their own masters again. Alec and Jane moved to stand together then holding hands they walked to Caius side and then moved to stand behind him, so they were going with the old members of the new regime. Demetri went to Felix side, unsure which way his friend would vote, but Felix took Renee's hand and they walked to my side which just left Chelsea and Renata,

"Well, you two have to make a decision. Is it to be your old master or the new ones? Choose."

Chelsea hesitated then stood to Aro's left while Renata went to his right. They were loyal if nothing else.

"I'm sorry to see you make that decision because it means neither of you can be trusted, like your master, therefore you forfeit your freedom and Chelsea, your life. You are too dangerous to allow to live freely."

"And me Bella? What do you intend doing with me? Will you kill me personally I wonder?"

"Aro, what would you do if roles were reversed?"

He smiled,

"Kill you of course but then I am a leader. I take the difficult decisions that weaker men shun. It's the mark of a good strong leader."

"Then you die"

I knew this was coming but the speed shocked even me. Jasper flew at Aro and had him broken into pieces before anyone else could move. Peter threw him a lighter and he finished the job, purple aromatic smoke filling the chamber momentarily before drifting up to the high windows and disappearing to the outside.

Renee

I hadn't expected things to move so fast and was glad of Felix cold hand to steady me, what else did Bella have planned? Was Felix in danger too?

"Bella I would like to plead on Felix behalf"

He shook his head,

"I need no one to stand for me"

I touched his face, having to stand on tip toe to do so,

"You don't need anyone but I need to do it. Bella, I have to ask you not to take any action against Felix for my sake. I stand beside him."

She smiled at me, but it was Caius who spoke,

"Yes we know and Felix has the respect of us too. He has been a good servant of the Volturi and I hope will continue to be."

I was relieved to hear that and held his hand tighter,

"Then I have no reason to leave Italy and plenty to stay, that is if Felix wants me to?"

He leaned down and took both my hands in his,

"Renee, I need you here with me. Someone who has finally made me complete after centuries alone."

Then he kissed my cheek and wrapped one enormous arm around my shoulders.

Bella

The Renee "problem" had resolved itself and I was happy for her although I wasn't sure how Phil was going to take it or what exactly we were going to tell him. Jasper looked at me and smiled,

"Bella the matchmaker"

"No, Aro the matchmaker as it turned out."

"So he did something worth while."

"Do you want to stay here in Volterra?"

He looked over to where Peter and Charlotte stood talking quietly,

"No, not really but if we must."

"Well I thought perhaps we could ask Felix and Renee if they would be our representatives. They can keep us informed of what's going on. That way you and I can leave Italy. I want to see my Dad and it would be nice to thank Esme for the things she sent over with him and for all that Carlisle has done for him. I guess we need to come up with a way of explaining Renee's absence too."

We looked over to where she and Felix sat together on a corner holding hands and talking animatedly.

"She's probably introducing him to Feng Shui or something, maybe Crystal Healing"

"Whatever she talking about he doesn't care."

Jazz was right, Felix was gazing into her face with rapt attention much a I looked at Jazz sometimes I guessed.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Bella

Once things had settled down in Volterra, Chelsea had to go despite the fact she had given her word not to use her gift against us. Peter and Jazz took her away from Renee to kill her, Mum had seen enough for now but she seemed to have taken it all in her stride. She had eyes only for Felix and I was sure it wouldn't be long before she too joined the ranks of the vampires. I had to work out something to tell Phil now I knew that she wouldn't be returning with us to the States. Peter suggested a road accident but I thought Phil might push for a police investigation or at least ask to see the Police account of it and we didn't have the Italian police in our pocket or so I thought. It was only two days later that he came to me with a large manilla folder and a smile

"That should persuade Phil everything is legal."

I opened it to see Police reports of a fatal accident in the mountains. A car which plunged down a ravine killing the driver and passenger, one Renee Dwyer. There were photographs and reports translated from Italian all with official seals on them.

"How?"

"Don't ask Bella"

With that warning I decided to keep my questions to myself.

We said our goodbyes, Peter and Charlotte were staying on in Volterra to keep an eye on things as they settled down after Aro's death. Jazz and I flew to Portland and Charlie drove there to meet us, we decided it was too dangerous for me in Forks, if I were seen it would cause awkward questions. Charlie took the manilla folder offering to speak to Phil for us. He wanted to know how we'd managed the paperwork but I told him what Peter had said to me and he nodded and didn't enquire further. He was amazed by Renee's decision to stay in Italy although not about her acceptance of the vampire world.

"She always was a little strange Bella so it doesn't surprise me, I'm just glad she's happy. I never thought Phil was right for her. She needed someone more mature, they were like two children playing at house. What's this Felix like?"

I told him and he raised an eyebrow,

"Well he's certainly different. You do still have a problem though"

Jazz answered that,

"You"

"Exactly. I know about you and that's against the law isn't it?"

I nodded uncomfortably, Caius had actually approached me on the subject before we left.

"What will we do about your father? He can't be allowed to live knowing our secret Bella."

I persuaded him to give me time to talk it over with my Dad, especially after they, well Aro, had forced the decision on my Mother who had been innocent before he intervened.

Charlie

I knew I was in danger but I wasn't sure how much or how imminent. Did I want to join the vampires? It was that or die really. I knew I could ask for protection from the wolves but that would only cause a possible war and because of that the Elders might not agree to it any way. Jake was all for me moving to the Res and carrying on my life as usual but it was impossible, most of the time I would be off their land and vulnerable to whoever they decided to send to kill or change me. I'd discussed it with Carlisle and Esme too but they could see no way out of the dilemma except for me to become like them. It had its advantages, I could keep Bella in my life and that was worth a lot but it also meant leaving behind everything and everybody I knew. Friendships with the Quileutes would be severed, after all vampires were their deadly enemies. I decided I was getting too old for all these life changing decisions but Bella was keen on my joining them.

"You can come back with us Dad. Jasper will change you, he's done it hundreds of times so it will be perfectly safe."

I looked at the young man at her side,deciding the more I heard about him the less I knew him.

Bella

While Dad wrestled with his decision Angie rang the Hotel. She and Jake were coming to Portland and wanted to meet up with me. While I was happy that Jake had found his imprint I wasn't at all sure how he would react to me now I was a vampire. I would have liked to put the meeting off but we might not get another chance so I agreed that we would meet up in the city centre the following day. Jazz wasn't sure he would be welcome but as far as I was concerned where I went he went and if he wasn't welcome I didn't go either

"You're a feisty little newborn"

"I know but now I've found you I'm not letting go"

The city was busy as always but we met up and walked to the park where we would have more privacy to talk. Angie looked radiant and she'd run over to cuddle me as soon as we met. She also gave Jazz a hug which I thought was really nice but had Jake scowling at her.

"Jake grow up. I thought you wanted this meeting"

"Yeah Bella I did but I hoped it would be just us."

"Oh, you mean you and Angie and me? That's not very fair now is it? Jazz is my mate like Angie is yours"

He didn't look happy but he let it go, for now.

"So the leeches got Renee too? I guess Charlie's next, are there any others they want to change while they're at it?"

"Renee is happy about it, she's found her mate too."

"What is it, a dating agency?"

"Jake, do you want to talk or would you rather we left now? You're being obnoxious."

Angela squeezed his arm and shook her head,

"Don't spoil it Jake please. I've been dying to tell Bella our news"

I looked at her expectantly.

"Jake And I are going to get married in the summer and we were hoping you could both come"

"Where?

"On the Res, Mum and Dad aren't happy but as I'm an adult now they cant do anything about it."

"Will you be finishing college?"

Jaspers question caught her unawares,

"Oh, yes. We're renting a place until I finish then we'll settle wherever I can get a job."

"You wont be living on the Res with Billy then?"

"No but we do have news about Jakes dad. He's found himself a woman."

"Really? Who?"

"A family moved onto the Res from Montana and they have a widowed mother. Jake became friends with the eldest boy and Raven, that's the mother, and Billy hit it off right away. I think something might happen between those two eventually."

Looking at Jake I could see he wasn't entirely happy with this development,

"What's wrong Jake? Don't you like her?"

"She's OK, just a bit pushy is all."

There was more to it than that but I guessed I wouldn't get any more out of him for now. When they went off for dinner we agreed to meet again in a couple of weeks, before we went back to Italy, hopefully with Charlie.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Bella

Charlie went back to Forks for a couple of days with Jake and Angela so Jazz and I took the opportunity to do a little shopping. I needed some new clothes to add to the ones Esme had sent with Charlie and I wanted to get a couple of small presents, for Peter and Char for all they'd done for me. With Jaspers help I picked a book on lace making for Char, she'd wanted to try it for a long time he told me so I found some lace bobbins and a pillow too in an antique shop. Peter was more difficult to buy for but I found a book, How to Swear In 100 Different Languages, perfect! As we walked back to the hotel arm in arm I sensed Jazz had something on his mind.

"Do you want to tell me what you're thinking about?"

He looked at me and smiled before stopping and turning me to face him,

"I had two trains of thought going, one good, one not so good. Bella I want to ask you something"

"OK."

"I know we are mated already but I'd like to make it official. Would you wear my wedding band?"

"No big wedding or anything like that please"

Even to me it sounded like a whine!

He laughed,

"No, I was thinking just the two of us, me giving you a ring and you accepting it"

"Oh, yes I'd be proud to"

He looked so pleased I had to smile myself

"Now that's the bad train of thought out of the way lets hear the good"

He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head

"Right Mrs Whitlock let's get back to the Hotel then we can discuss the other train of thought."

Jasper

This had been going round and round in my head for days now and I needed to discuss it before I went crazy but on the way back we stopped at a jewelers and Bella chose a very simple gold band insisting we both had one the same. The salesman put the rings in their boxes and handed them over with a smile,

"Congratulations, its lovely to see a couple so obviously in love"

I felt I was walking on air as we went the short distance to the Hotel and up to our room. Once inside I put the shopping down and pulled Bella into the centre of the room before dropping to one knee, the wedding band in my hand,

"Bella, I love you and I can't imagine my life without you now. Thank you for making me the happiest man on the planet"

I took the ring and put it on her finger kissing her hand as I did so. She smiled at me and I felt the love bursting forth from her. She surprised me then by pulling me to the chair and pushing me down then kneeling beside me,

"Jasper I never knew there was love like this and I never thought I would find my heart in another. My love, my life"

She slid the matching ring on my finger and kissed me tenderly. It was better than any wedding ceremony and suited us exactly.

Bella

I felt as if we'd been married in the usual way only much more romantically and I sat in his lap my head on his shoulder,

"Right husband, what did you want to talk about?"

"I almost forgot I feel so happy."

We cuddled for a few minutes enjoying the feel of each other then she got up and sat opposite looking very serious.

"Right spill, what is it that has you so uptight?"

"I have a question I'd like you to answer for me"

"OK If I can"

"Why did Aro send the invitation for us telling us he had Renee to Carlisle?"

"Because he didn't know where we were?"

"No, he would have known. Nothing goes on in Italy that he doesn't know about."

"Because he thought Carlisle might advise us on getting Renee back?"

He looked at me not at all convinced.

"OK. Tell me your theory."

"I don't think Edward caused all this trouble, I think it was down to Carlisle. I think he told Aro what a good catch you would make and where you would be so you could be snatched."

"But how did he know?"

"I think Carlisle still has contacts in the area."

"Why do you suspect Carlisle rather than Edward?"

"Because Edward is an idiot but I truly believe he still loves you and he never wanted you changed. Why would he turn 180 degrees just like that? No, I think you upset him by rejecting his son, his favourite son. Peter has a theory about Carlisle, one I always thought was fuelled by his antipathy to the Cullens but I think he might have a point. He always thought Carlisle continued a relationship with the Volturi, Aro especially, after he left Italy. I think perhaps Aro was doing Carlisle a service by grabbing you. You would be punished for not wanting Edward and be a nice little prize for his great friend."

"So Carlisle is responsible for all this? For Charlie, Renee and me?"

"I can't prove it but I think so."

"Then it isn't finished yet"

"He will know Aro is dead."

"Maybe but he doesn't know what you think does he? I think we may have to visit Carlisle before we leave here."

"If you take on Carlisle you have to take on the others too, at least Esme certainly. She will stand by her mate.

"If she does, knowing what he's responsible for then that's her decision. Alice is out of it and I think Edward is innocent, I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Why?"

"Because I think he's a pompous idiot rather than dangerous."

"Not because you still have feelings for him?"

"My new husband is asking me that?"

He grinned,

"I just like to be sure"

"Allow me to help you be sure"

I dragged him over to the bed,

"Strip, but leave your wedding band on"

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow,

"Now Cowboy, I'm waiting"

He smiled and shrugged then slowly undressed until he stood naked before me, wearing only the gold band on his left hand.

"Now you can strip me"

He responded to that order with no question or hesitation until I stood facing him, naked too,

"Do you have any more orders for me?"

"Yes, I want you to lay me on that bed behind you and make love to your wife for the first time."

"With pleasure Mrs Whitlock."

He picked me up and fell on the bed with me, nuzzling my neck and kissing me while his hands roamed over my body exploring every inch as if it were new territory to him. I could feel his excitement coming over me in waves as he throbbed against my thigh.

"God I love you Bella"

"Show me how much"

I nibbled his ear lobe as I whispered these words and he groaned as my hand ran up his inner thigh coming to rest on his dick, stroking it slowly.

He flipped us over to look down on me, our eyes locked as he entered me and started to thrust faster and faster until with a low moan we climaxed together and collapsed in each others arms, husband and wife, lovers, friends and mates.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Bella

We had the most wonderful night, everything seemed so much more intense since we spoke those few words to each other and exchanged rings and I realized to us it had been as real as a preacher and a church, we were married. The next day we walked and talked and kissed and cuddled like any newly weds and ignored the future and the rest of the world. The day after that it was back to business, Charlie came to the hotel with Jake, Billy, and Raven, Billy's lady friend. We met them in the restaurant and sat talking while the humans ate. Jake was lost without Angela but she'd had a family commitment and Jake didn't want to miss a chance to see us before we left. I studied Raven while they finished dessert, she was pretty and quick-witted but more than that she didn't seem phased by Jazz and myself being there and she knew what we were, Billy had warned her before they left. I wasn't sure whether it was because she'd seen the wolves or if she just took things in her stride. I caught her looking at Jazz a few times as if trying to see into him and I didn't like it but I struggled to keep the beast in his box and Jazz feeling my anger calmed me although I didn't think he knew why I was upset. I wouldn't have brought up the Carlisle dilemma but Billy mentioned him.

Jasper

I had no idea what was upsetting Bella but I tried to help her keep control. An angry female vampire wouldn't go down well in the hotel restaurant! Billy brought up the subject of Carlisle as they drank their coffee,

"Carlisle rang me last night. He wanted to know what had happened about Renee. I thought he had his own contacts in Italy"

"He did. What did you tell him?"

"Nothing Jasper. What could I tell him? I suggested he ring Charlie or you at the Hotel but he seemed reluctant to do that."

"I'm not surprised"

Charlie looked at me hearing something in my tone of voice,

"Is there a problem Jasper?"

I looked at Bella but she was staring at Billy and Raven,

"I think so yes. We think it was Carlisle who told Aro about Bella not Edward."

"I thought he read it in Edwards thoughts?"

"I think he read something in Edwards thoughts but I think it was Carlisle who suggested Bella might make a welcome addition to the Volturi."

"Can you prove that?"

"No Billy it's just a theory but it explains why the news of Renee being in Italy came through him"

"It's weak Jasper"

"I know Charlie, I don't have proof that would stand up in court but it's what we believe"

Bella

I was getting a bad feeling about Raven although she hadn't done anything wrong. She just sat there next to Billy, an arm draped over the back of his wheelchair casually. It took a while to work out what was bugging me, she never looked at anyone other than Jasper and she never joined in the conversation even when it had been general. I put my left hand on the table and spun my ring, her eyes flickered to it then to my face and she smiled, a predatory smile as if to say, "just because you have that doesn't make him yours". I could feel my temper rising and struggled to stop the low growl that was ready to burst from my chest. In the end I excused myself to go to the rest room just to get away from her and calm myself but she followed me in. As soon as we were alone I turned on her,

"What's your problem?"

"I thought it was you who had the problem Bella. You seem very tense, worried about your man?"

"You mean my husband?"

"A few words mumbled to each other, a piece of round metal, and a quick fuck don't make you husband and wife."

I stared at her unable to believe what she'd just said.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm here for The Major, he owes me"

"What?"

"A life, my Grandfather's. When I heard Jake telling Angela about your boyfriends past I could hardly believe my luck. I'd spent years looking for him, too many years and he was coming to me. All I had to do was be patient and that's something I was very good at."

"You're not human are you? You're like the Quileute wolves."

"And you are very astute Bella Swan."

Jasper

I was worried, Bella had gone to cool off and Raven had followed her so I needed to check she was OK. I got up but Charlie spoke,

"Jasper what do you plan to do about Carlisle? I thought he was helping us, are you sure you're right about him?"

I shook my head,

"100 per cent sure? No but close enough. Excuse me for a moment please."

I saw Billy frown as I walked away but Bella was my only concern. As I approached the rest room I could hear the conversation which was abruptly cut short as another woman walked in. Raven was looking for me? I had no idea why but she was baiting Bella, never a good thing to do to a newborn. If she wasn't a Quileute who was she? Jake had said she came from Montana. I'd heard of the bears from Montana but why would she be looking for me in particular?

Bella walked out looking thunderous until she saw me when she smiled,

"I 'd like to go for a walk Jasper. We'll meet the others in the bar in a little while"

I looked for Raven but there was no sign of her so I went back and made our apologies arranging to meet the others in half an hour in the hotel bar. Once outside Bella threw back her head and let out a deep breath,

"Did you hear her?"

"Not all of it but enough to know she's been looking for me. What did she say?"

"Not much, just that a few words and a quick fuck didn't make us married"

I laughed,

"Well that would depend on your point of view and it wasn't a quick fuck anyway."

She smiled at me,

"I told her that but I don't think she was impressed. She said you owe her a life."

"A life? How far back are we going?"

"I don't know but she's a wolf or something"

"Not a wolf but a bear maybe. I've heard of bear guardians in Montana. I've never worked in Montana so if I killed someone close to her my guess would be that he was hunting us close to the Mexican border. It happened sometimes. The Southern tribes would ask for help to rid an area of Maria's vampire army."

"Did it work?"

"Not very often, we were too strong for them usually."

"Well, perhaps she'll speak to you directly next time"

"If you don't scratch her eyes out first my little hell cat"

"Mrs hell cat to you Cowboy. Now let's get back to the others, I'm sure Raven has joined them by now."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Jasper

Sure enough Raven was back at the table, her arm around Billy's shoulder again and she smiled sneeringly at me.

"Do you have a problem with me?"

Billy looked to her hearing my tone,

"Yes as a matter of fact I have, with you and all your kind"

"Raven please we didn't come here to start a fight."

"Quite obviously not Billy. In fact you seem very cosy with the leeches. Is Jake the only one who sees the problem with that? They're our enemies Billy and I thought they were yours too, but I was wrong"

"Billy, excuse me but as Raven started this confrontation with Bella I'd like to get it out in the open. Perhaps you'd like to tell me about your problem with me"

"Certainly Major Whitlock, you killed my Grandfather in the Southern Conflict, I'd say that qualified as a good reason."

"A lot were killed on both sides during the wars"

"Yes and most of them by you or your soldiers"

"It was a war, people die."

Billy

I didn't like the way Raven had attacked Bella and Jasper but she had a valid point. However it was too long ago and things changed, people changed.

"Raven please, we talked about this. Jasper is here with Bella for Charlie. Let it go"

She stood up suddenly her face a mask of fury,

"You stay Billy, play happy families with the murdering bastard but don't expect me to do the same. I came to see if he had changed and guess what, he hasn't, only now he makes war on his own kind. It seems the Quileute wolves have sold out to the enemy."

With that she spun on her heel and walked out followed almost immediately by Jake who I knew agreed with her assessment of our treaty. Charlie stood up embarrassed,

"I'm sorry Billy. If I'd known Raven had a history with Jasper I wouldn't have brought her along. But you knew so why didn't you at least warn us?"

"I didn't know how deep her feelings went. She only told me she had heard of The Major and was curious to see him for herself. I didn't know her history. I'd better go, see if I can find her and Jake."

Charlie made his apologies promising to ring Bella later and we left.

Jasper

"Well it seems I still have enemies Bella."

"Do you think she'll try anything?"

"I doubt it, even with Jake she doesn't stand a chance of winning a fight. It would be better to kill her but with Billy involved that's not an option."

Little did I know how that would come back to haunt me. Bella and I went hunting in the countryside that night then made love under the stars. As she lay in my arms afterwards tracing my scars which stood out in the moonlight she spoke,

"Do you ever think there will be peace between the vampires and the other creatures?"

"Not as long as vampires hunt humans and the others still have memories of past injuries."

"You really are well known aren't you?"

"Infamous I'm afraid Bella. The trouble was I knew no different and I was the best there was and probably still am. My name sent waves of fear through vampires, humans, and other creatures equally. I was a killer and very good at what I did."

"But not any longer, people change, why can't she see that?"

"Would you if I'd killed Charlie?"

She didn't answer which was honest enough and an answer in itself.

"What are we going to do about Carlisle?"

I sat up pulling her to lean against my chest as I gazed up at the moon,

"He is responsible for all this, what do you think we should do?"

"What would you do Jazz?"

"Take him out in revenge and so he couldn't harm me again but I'm a killer Bella, I see things differently from you"

Bella

I knew Raven had made Jasper think back to his time in Maria's army and it hurt him, it always did. He wasn't a killer now but he was right in his assessment of the Carlisle problem. I didn't want to become a killer but he was dangerous, he'd already cost three humans their lives and I knew he wouldn't stop if only because he always put Edward first. If another girls blood called to him like mine had and she rejected him it would mean more lives lost, more misery.

"If we kill Carlisle would that be the end or would we only be creating more problems? Would Edward or the others blame us and start their own vendetta? Will we never be free of fighting and deceit?"

"Never the fighting, vampires always have to fight to survive sooner or later but the deceit we could possibly avoid if we can explain why Carlisle has to die."

"Wont that just turn them against Edward too?"

"Perhaps but its the best we can do. Bella I'm tired of fighting, tired of being seen as Maria's monster. I want it over, with Carlisle and with Raven if she comes after me, or you."

I could sense the truth of his words in his voice. Thinking about his past I could understand the way he felt, he'd fought for decades, one foe after another, never resting, never ceasing, and that would become wearing on even a vampire. Jasper was a very sensitive soul and it was torture for him to feel the anger and disgust of everyone he met when his identity as the Major was revealed.

"Then we go to the Cullen house now and confront Carlisle. I'd like to hear the justification for his actions."

Getting up I pulled my clothes on, sad to see The Major take over Jasper's mind as conflict drew near.

Jasper

I knew Bella felt my emotions as I felt hers but she was right, the longer this hung over our heads the longer we would feel insecure, wondering what he had planned next for us or our friends. We ran back to the hotel to collect the car then set off for Forks and a showdown with Carlisle. I hoped Esme wasn't involved and would be horrified when she learned what her husband had done, it was a faint hope but I clung to it, I'd done with making war on women and children, at least I hoped so. Their screams of horror and pain still haunted me sometimes although not as often as before I met Bella. She kept my demons at bay with her presence and I loved her even more for that, for the peace she gave me as well as the love and understanding.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Jasper

We hadn't got far when I saw a truck coming towards us flashing its headlights. I pulled up and Peter jumped out of the passenger door and ran over,

"Now how many times do I have to tell you, no fighting unless I'm invited. Hi Bells, you OK?"

"Yes thanks Peter but what are you doing here? We left you in Italy to keep an eye on things"

"Bella with your mother and Felix there we are superfluous. Every decision Marcus or Caius make she's there like a fucking hawk, checking them out. I don't think she trusts them any more than you do."

"She's all right though?"

"Yeah but Felix is looking a tad shell-shocked. I don't think he's ever met anyone quite like your mother before"

"Very few people have Peter, she's a revelation to me sometimes. Why are you here anyway?"

"My radar started pinging a couple of days ago and that usually means trouble. Now things are very quiet in Volterra so I guessed you two were up to something. Can I come and play too?"

I sighed and nodded,

"Follow us and stop when we do, we'll explain everything then."

"Now Major I know it's Char driving but I think even she knows if we follow and don't stop when you do there's going to be an almighty fucking crash and I bet on our truck over your little sedan any day. Speak to you soon"

Bella laughed as he ran back to the truck,

"I missed him you know."

"Yeah me too, but for Gods sake don't tell him that, hell be unbearable."

Bella

We pulled up a little way from the Cullen house and Peter and Char joined us in the car.

"So do tell, whose ass are we putting through the wringer today?"

"We think it was Carlisle who started all this not Edward. Carlisle who gave Aro the impetus to snatch me for my gift"

"So the good Doctor goes bad. I never liked the smug bastard anyway"

"Peter there aren't many people you do like, and no Cullens I can think of"

Char sounded exasperated with her husband.

"Hey I have very exacting standards, that's all. Anyway his, "Don't hurt the humans" kick gets on my wick. So what are we going to do? Take him apart and feed him to the furnace? Rip his head off and crap down his neck? Come on give me something to look forward to."

"We go in and see what he has to say for himself before we do anything Peter"

"You spoil all my fun Major. Still we're here now so we might as well go with you."

I was sure it was a bad idea but I also knew that "No, sit and stay" wouldn't work so I just glared at him,

"You open your mouth and I'm gonna rip your tongue out, you understand?"

"Jeez you sound more like The Major every day and it's not a nice thing Bella. You need to chill."

We drove up to the house to see Carlisle waiting on the porch for us, had Alice told him we were on our way? Was Edward back and had he heard our thoughts? I couldn't see anyone with him but I could hear sounds inside, heartbeats! Carlisle had human visitors and as I opened the car door I smelled who. What were Jake and Raven doing at the Cullens? Carlisle walked down the steps slowly and came to the driver's door a smile playing on his lips.

"Bella, you are even more beautiful as a vampire than you were when we first met. Jasper."

He looked in the back and acknowledged our friends who remained silent.

"You were expecting us Carlisle?"

"At some point yes. When I heard of poor Aro's demise I thought you might be coming to see me. That was a tragedy by the way, you may not have liked him but he was a peace keeper."

"I didn't like his brand of peace Carlisle, any more than I like yours. You have visitors."

"Yes Bella, they came to tell me you were in a fighting mood. It seems Jaspers violence is rubbing off on you."

His eyes flicked to Jazz and back to me,

"I understand Billy's friends has a score to settle with The Major, interesting. So, why are you here?"

"Aren't you going to invite us in Carlisle?"

Again his eyes flickered to Jasper before he answered,

"No I don't think so, I'm rather particular who I invite into my house Bella"

"Yeah real particular when you have a house full of mutts and bears Carlisle."

He looked to Peter who had just spoken and smiled,

"Better than a house full of killers perhaps"

"Fuck you Cullen."

Jasper

I didn't want things getting out of hand so I opened my door slowly forcing Carlisle to step back,

"Carlisle I want a straight answer. Did you tell Aro about Bella's gift?"

He smiled at me and for the first time it reminded me not of a kindly father but a cat who'd just eaten the canary.

"I mentioned Bella's gift or at least he already had an idea of it from Edwards thoughts. I merely expanded on what he already knew."

"Knowing what it would mean for Bella?"

"I didn't know anything Jasper but it seems Bella has taken to our life as if she were born to be a vampire. As for her mother, that wasn't me."

Bella had got out of the car too and stood growling softly,

"I think you should leash her Jasper before she does something she might live to regret"

"Oh yes Carlisle, and what might that be?"

Her voice was hard and full of rage.

"I have several visitors as I know you are aware. One of them is Chief Swan. He came with Billy looking for Jake and Raven."

It was a thinly veiled threat and Bella's eyes became slits as she took it in.

"You're holding my dad in your house as protection against me?"

"Well he made it so easy Bella I didn't have to go looking for him, he knocked on my door so to speak, but a I knew you might be visiting in a less than friendly fashion so I thought it might be as well if he and the others stayed. They are looking forward to seeing you and I think we can possibly do a deal Bella"

"A deal?"

It was a hiss and he smiled again,

"Yes, I want my safety ensured, you want Charlie, and Raven wants The Major. Perhaps we could do a swap"

Bella

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Carlisle really thought I would guarantee his safety and hand Jazz over to Raven in order to keep Charlie safe? Peter and Char got out the back of the car to stand behind me,

"Carlisle what makes you think I'd hand Jazz over to anyone? Your idea of mate and mine must be vastly different. You have Charlie but I don't think Jake would react well if you hurt him. You forget the wolves hate the vampires especially Jake. You have the machine of your own destruction as a guest in your house."

"I always said animal blood would addle the brain eventually and here stands proof of that theory. Carlisle you are fucked, you just don't know it yet. I think I'm going to enjoy this"

Having said that Peter leaned against the side of the car arms folded with a huge grin on his face as Carlisle processed what we'd said, did he believe us though? That was the question.


	40. Chapter 40

Apologies.

Just to let you known that although I'm back now this story won't be updated for a few days at least. My computer crashed when I got back and I'd forgotten to back them up so I lost the chapters I had ready to post so I'm having to rewrite. I have consolation for you all, I did write some of a new story mainly from Jaspers viewpoint while I was away so I'll be able to post some of that. I promise to get this one going again as soon as I can. Thank you for all the reviews and for your patience. Jules x


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty

Carlisle

Bella may have a point about Jake but Rose, Emmett, and Esme were there too so I thought we had the numbers if it came to a fight with Jacob Black. Raven would probably side with us too if it meant getting revenge on Jasper, something Bella may not have taken into consideration and she was as strong as Jake and just as deadly. I turned to walk back,

"I'll leave you to discuss the situation with your friends Bella, just remember Charlie's safety depends on your decision and I wouldn't rely on Jacob Black to be an ally, remember his disabled father is also in the house and quite helpless."

I heard her intake of breath and heard Peters oath as I walked slowly back to the house and shut the door. Charlie looked up,

"Bella and the others not coming in?"

"I think they were just discussing what they want to do Charlie but I'm sure Bella will be in soon."

He looked at me suspiciously but didn't say anything.

Jake

I was uncomfortable here in the leeches house but I'd agreed to come with Raven to see if there was anything Carlisle could do to help her in her quest for justice. Esme who had been watching the proceedings through the window looked perturbed about something. What had she seen or heard? While I had been willing to come here with Raven to see if Carlisle would help us against Jasper Whitlock I felt that with the arrival of Billy and Charlie we were now at a substantial disadvantage. If it came to a fight then Raven and I could phase and protect Billy and possibly Charlie too, but I couldn't rely on Raven to work with me. If she saw that the leeches had a possibility of winning against Jasper she would side with them leaving Billy and Charlie to their fate and I couldn't protect both of them. I thought a strategic retreat might be the best idea although I wasn't even sure Carlisle would allow us to leave. I looked at Billy and saw my concerns mirrored in his own face. As I watched he shook his head very slowly, was he telling me to calm down? Stand down? I wasn't sure.

Carlisle

I sent Esme to fetch Emmett and Rose from the garage, there was safety in numbers especially as we had a wolf and a bear in the midst of us. The other two had been a welcome surprise and they were vulnerable, weak enough to need protection but would the Whitlocks be willing to make the compromise and leave to ensure their safety? Jasper and the other two, no, they would fight and be damned but Bella was different. Did she think enough of her father and Billy to try to save their lives? I thought she did but I had to factor in that she was a newborn with unpredictable moods which Jasper might try to influence. He had to want Raven dead, who wouldn't knowing she was a dangerous adversary? And he was a military man, never leave an enemy alive to stab you in the back. As Em and Rose came in I could see Esme had been talking to them, explaining I hoped because it would be impossible for me to tell them exactly what was going on without warning our guests.

Jake

Emmett and Rose looked uncomfortable as they came in, shooting anxious glances at Carlisle but trying to lighten the mood by asking me about my latest car project. Something was very wrong and I was suddenly glad that Angie wasn't with me, I felt there was danger in the air and my hands started to shake very slightly. Billy moved his chair uneasily and I looked over at him,

"You OK dad?"

"My legs are aching Jake. I think I'd like to go home and rest them. Thank you for your hospitality but if you have other guests arriving maybe we should leave."

"I wouldn't hear of it Billy. They are hardly strangers after all, just Jasper, Bella and their two friends. I think you've met them Charlie haven't you?"

Charlie looked at Carlisle questioningly,

"Now how do you know that Carlisle? I never mentioned meeting Jaspers friends to you. I get the feeling there's something going on here and it concerns us. What exactly has Raven told you and what is it she wants from you?

Carlisle

I had hoped to keep the atmosphere light for a while longer but Charlie and Billy were forcing my hand.

"Charlie, Raven came to me because she felt she wasn't getting the help she hoped for from her brother tribe. You know about Jaspers history I take it?"

"Yes, he never hid it from me"

"Then you understand there are many crimes he committed and now finally someone has come looking for justice. These things happen."

"Justice? It was a war, people died on both sides, they always do. It's a risk you take when you go to fight."

"My grandfather never went to fight. He went to protect his fellow tribesmen from the vampire army of Maria and died trying."

"Then he took the risk, would you feel the same if it were the other way round? If your grandfather had killed Jasper?"

"He's a leech, our ancient foe. That would have been justice."

"I see, but it's not the same the other way round? And you think it's perfectly OK to seek help from your ancient foe?"

"Yes. I would make a pact with the devil in order to avenge my ancestor"

"Oh I think that's just what you are doing Raven."

I looked at Charlie astounded,

"Well I've been called some names in my time Charlie but never the devil before"

"I guess I've just been closer to you for longer than most humans Carlisle. What did you tell Bella out there?"

I smiled,

"I just invited them to join us Charlie, as a good host should."

"Really, then why are they still out there and why are you so keen that Billy and I stay awhile longer?"

Jake

Charlie had a point, what had Carlisle said to Bella and her "friend" Jasper? Much as I hated him I didn't want to see any harm befall Bella, or Charlie, or my dad, and he was the most vulnerable of us all in that wheel chair. I got up and walked over to him,

"I think I'd like to take my dad home now Carlisle."

The gauntlet had been thrown down and it was his move. He smiled and nodded,

"Of course Jake feel free to leave just as soon as your friend Bella assures me that we are all safe from her unreasonable fears. Why don't you go out and talk to her."

So I could leave but Billy had to stay and he thought that one would fly!

"I'm not leaving my dad in here alone."

"Alone? He's among friends Jake."

I didn't like the look on Carlisle's face although I could see that Emmett and Rose looked totally confused and Esme disappointed and angry.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty One

Bella

Peter was all for storming the place but I wasn't having Charlie killed if I could possibly avoid it and I was aware that he would be Carlisle's first target.

"No Peter. I want to get Charlie and Billy out of this alive if possible."

"Bella, that ain't gonna happen. Carlisle knows they are all that's stopping you from going in with a flame thrower and frying his ass. There's no way he's letting them out this side of eternity."

I looked at Jasper who was leaning against the hood of the car and looking at the house intently.

"What?"

He looked at me,

"The emotions in that house are interesting. I don't feel any fear so to speak, and you have to ask why? Is it because Charlie and Billy aren't aware of their danger or is something else going on in there? I'm not so sure Carlisle had all his ducks in a row when we turned up and he's struggling to master the situation."

"Right. For the mentally slow can I have that in plain English Major cos I got lost."

He looked at Peter but didn't answer, he knew he understood, we all did, he was just lightening the atmosphere. Carlisle was struggling to command the situation which meant that Charlie and Billy might stand a better chance but it also meant that they could be in more danger than before because if the situation went to hell in a hand cart they were the most vulnerable bodies in that house.

"So, we just gonna wait?"

Peter sounded impatient.

I looked at Jazz and he took my hand in his,

"Do you trust me Bella?

"Of course.

"Then we wait."

I knew Peter hated the hanging around but I was surprised at his silent acquiescence.

Esme

I didn't think Carlisle was aware that I'd heard his words outside, he'd thought I was in the kitchen making a drink for our guests. I could hardly believe the exchange between my husband, my mate, and Bella. How could he even consider Bella giving up her mate to Raven under any circumstances? It led me to wonder how he would have acted under the same circumstances. How much was I worth to him? He was also prepared to threaten people who were guests in our house! How could he? The revelation that hurt the most was that it had been he who encouraged Aro to snatch Bella and turn her into one of us, not Edward yet he had blamed Edward for it to every one, including Eleazor and me.

Poor Bella had been changed against her will to pay for spurning Edward. I felt equally guilty for this, I should have seen Carlisle's anger at her action in turning away from our favourite son. I admitted to myself for the first time that he was the favourite but I didn't blame her for her change of heart. Edward had left her heartbroken and she wasn't prepared to chance him doing the same thing again. My life, my relationship with my mate, was crumbling around me as I watched and it was all because of Edward, his pain filled tantrums here because Bella had refused to see him any longer. Each one had cut both Carlisle and myself deeply, we felt his pain but to sentence her to eternity as a vampire for her actions was fundamentally wrong. The question was, now I knew, what did I do about it all?

Bella

I watched Jasper closely, looking for any sign of what he was feeling and I saw Peter doing the same while Charlotte had got back in the car and was sketching. They all seemed calm, as if this were just an afternoon outing until I looked more closely, Peters feet were tapping out a beat, Charlotte's pen strokes were harsh and staccato and Jaspers jaw muscle jumped regularly, then I realised they were ready for action at any moment. I wondered if there were any way of extending my shield to cover Billy and Charlie, but without knowing where they were in the house and visualizing them I knew it was hopeless, also I was possibly too far away. We hadn't tried over any great distances and I wasn't confident that I might not end up shielding the wrong people.

"How are things in there?"

Jasper looked at me and smiled,

"I have a sneaky feeling that Carlisle has less allies than he thinks"

That was all he said then he put an arm around me and pulled me in for a reassuring hug.

Carlisle

The waiting was making me impatient, what did they think would change while they stood there? Did they think I was going to change my mind and send Charlie and Billy out with a wave goodbye? If Jasper and his friends weren't coming in fighting or giving me the assurances I'd asked for then there was a good reason. I looked round the room, Charlie was watching me, Billy seemed unconcerned, while Jake watched Emmett warily, thinking he might be the greatest danger. Raven meanwhile was leaning back on the couch watching the rest of us, she seemed confident she could protect at least herself and in a confined space and as a bear she probably could. Emmett and Rose were watching me and I couldn't quite work out why, his eyes were puzzled while Roses eyes flickered between Esme and me. Had she said something to them when she went to get them from the garage, if she had then what? She didn't know anything, I'd been careful to keep her out of this. I didn't think she'd understand why I'd done it. She had a soft spot for Bella, saw her as another daughter almost. It didn't upset her the way it did me when Bella broke Edwards heart. My best creation, my darling first-born, and she had turned her back on him. I know I'd blamed him for what had happened but I had to or I wouldn't be able to monitor the situation and make sure the right people paid for what she'd done. He would understand in time, when I explained it to him properly.

Esme

I couldn't just stand by while our guests were used as hostages or killed but I knew I couldn't beat Carlisle alone. He was faster and stronger than me and I didn't know what Rose and Emmett were deciding. I hadn't had much time to tell them what I'd heard outside and no time to get their responses.

"Would you like more coffee Charlie?"

He looked at me about to refuse but something in my face must have communicated itself to him,

"That would be nice. How about you Billy as we're going to be here for a while?"

Billy shifted uneasily in his wheelchair but nodded, pulling a bottle of tablets from his jacket pocket,

"Something to wash a couple of these down would be great thank you Esme"

Carlisle looked at me hard then nodded his agreement,

"Here Esme let me help. I'll get water for Billy's pills while you make the coffee"

Rose followed me out not looking at Carlisle for permission, as if this were a normal day.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Two

Esme

As Rose followed me out she opened her mouth but I shook my head in warning, Carlisle would be listening closely to make sure he could count on us. She frowned then nodded and turned the tap on to fill a glass with water which she promptly dropped and cursed loudly hunting for paper towels to clear up the broken glass and spilled water. As she did so she wrote on the glossy kitchen tiles with the water.

"What's going on?"

As I waited for the kettle to boil I grabbed a sheet of the kitchen roll and wrote using the pencil I always kept in my pocket for notes.

"Carlisle holding them hostage. He told Aro about Bella. How can we help?"

She thought about this as she got another glass out apologising loudly for breaking one of my favourite sets,

"Stand against him?"

I shook my head,

"Distract him and help them out?"

"How?"

"Spill water on Billy?"

It was probably our best bet but I didn't like our chances, yet I just couldn't stand against my mate face to face.

Rose

I took the glass of water in to Billy but made sure it missed his hand and spilled down his front. He cursed with his mouth but his eyes looked at me in query and I nodded.

"God that waters cold, I'm soaked."

He spun his chair round as if trying to get up and drove it straight into Carlisle's legs. Not expecting it Carlisle fell backwards with a cry and Charlie shot to his feet running for the door while Jake grabbed Billy and ran too. Esme came in with the coffee and stepping in front of Carlisle tried to trip him but he was too fast and he grabbed Jake throwing him and Billy against the far wall with great force. The plaster showered from the wall as they fell to the ground. Jake was arching his back, obviously in great pain and I thought we had failed except in getting Charlie out when I saw something that amazed me. Billy's form rippled and shook before he transformed before our eyes into the most enormous and vicious looking wolf I had ever seen, standing guard over his sons writhing body. His mouth opened in a terrifying snarl that shook the house and his teeth snapped warningly.

Bella

We heard the commotion, breaking glass, and then Billy's raised voice and started towards the house. The door opened and Charlie came running out before stopping to look behind him shouting for Jake.

"Protect your dad"

Jasper shouted those words as he, Peter, and Charlotte ran past and up the porch steps disappearing into the house. I grabbed Charlie and wrapped my shield around him,

"What happened Dad?"

"I'm not sure. Rose dropped a glass of water on Billy and everything went crazy. I ran for the door and Jake grabbed Billy and followed me, then I heard a crunch and saw Jake and Billy hit the wall. I think Carlisle threw them."

I was torn but decided that Jasper was right I should look after Charlie and leave the rest to them, besides things had gone quiet in the house except for a low growl and a strange rumbling sound. I pulled Charlie to the car and shoved him inside.

"Go, get back to the house, no make it the station, and well find you later. You'll be safe there hopefully. Bye dad"

I watched as he drove the car out of sight then returned to the house where it sounded as if the hounds of hell had been loosed. The snarling and growling was deafening mixed with the shouts of Esme trying to get Emmett and Rose to leave. I stepped inside and stopped, hardly able to believe my eyes.

Billy

I knew what Rose was trying to do but I also knew there wouldn't be time for all of us to get out and as Jake slung me over his shoulder I saw Carlisle's arm whip out and snatch him by the neck, whipping his head back violently as he threw us against the far wall. I knew this was the time to use my final throw of the dice and as I started to shake Carlisle looked on in horror. My body transformed into a wolf for the final time and I knew I needed to protect Jake until Bella and the others came through the door but I also knew Raven might prove to be my undoing. If she too transformed then it would be a battle to the death, still it was an honourable way to die, protecting my only son. As I stood guard over Jake I saw Ravens form distort until in her place stood a huge black bear growling and showing her fangs but unsure who to attack. I was her biggest single threat but she wanted Jasper so badly that she would take the gamble I wouldn't leave Jake unprotected. As Jasper and his two friends ran through the open doorway they saw me and Raven,

"Leave the wolf. She's more dangerous to us and Carlisle."

Jasper nodded at me as Raven flew forward incredibly fast for her bulk straight at him while Esme shouted to her two children to get out of the house.

Jasper

I knew Raven would focus on me so I sent the other two to get Carlisle while Billy protected Jake who was writhing on the floor. The bear was very fast and very strong and I knew if she got her arms round me she would crush me while using her teeth to rip my head off so I avoided her, able to move just that split second faster but then disaster. I slipped on some water that had spilled on the highly polished wooden floor and losing my advantage she bore down on me, mouth open ready to bite. I threw an arm up to protect my throat and her teeth met through it, with a shake of her head she ripped it off at the shoulder and threw it across the room where it hit the wall close to Jake. I managed to avoid her next attack but I was now in real trouble and Charlotte and Peter were busy with Carlisle who was fighting like a man possessed.

Bella

I saw the bear rip Jaspers arm off and toss it across the room like a stick as I came in. I could see her next lunge could be fatal so I threw my shield out to wrap him just in time. Her teeth snapped together scant inches from his throat as he tried to stop the flow of venom from his shoulder. I ran across to his detached arm being careful to watch her but she was focused solely on him, frustrated and furious that she couldn't reach him through my shield. As I turned I saw Jake trying to sit up and Billy turned to look at him then leaped on Raven, his fangs biting deep into her neck. He shook her like a rag doll, before throwing her body across the room and straight out of the door, still holding her head in his jaws. He spat it out on the floor and turned back to Jake before his legs gave way and he collapsed a few paces from his son.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Three

Bella

I watched as Jake struggled painfully to sit up and lifted the wolfs head into his lap as it transformed back to Billy. His eyes were closed and it was obvious that he was dead. Jake cradled his father in his arms weeping silently while the struggle between Peter, Char, and Carlisle continued. I ran to Jasper's side then and helped him fuse his arm back in place, still throwing glances Jake's way.

"Right Bella, what do you want to do with this scum bag?"

I turned to see Carlisle held firmly by them, one arm each. Helping Jasper back to his feet I walked slowly over to where he still struggled.

"All these deaths are down to you Carlisle. All the human lives lost to the change, its all down to you and your insane love of your idiotic son Edward, and do you think you'll get any thanks from him? Do you really think he'll love you any more when he finds out what you've been up to? Aro's dead, Billy dead, my mother changed, Charlie under threat and all so you could get some revenge for your son, revenge he doesn't warrant. You are sick and twisted and too dangerous to live. I'm sorry for Esme but I don't think you loved her as much as you did Edward anyway. Would you have done the same to avenge her? I doubt it."

Esme walked back in then with Rose and Emmett.

"You're right Bella. If Carlisle could imagine you handing Jasper over to save yourself and your father what would he do to me to ensure his own safety? Carlisle how could you? How could you betray Bella so completely after we accepted her into the family? And how could you blame it all on Edward? Keep up this charade of helping to find her? What did you achieve at the end of the day? You've lost everything, your family, your friends, and your self respect. Bella's right, you are too dangerous to live, too corrupt and crazy to continue existing."

I wasn't ready for her next action, she took a few slow steps towards him then her arm came out like a rattlesnake strike and grasped his head twisting and pulling as she did so. It came off with a terrible crunching noise and her eyes pooled with venom as she handed it to me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. If I'd known what was happening I would have tried to stop him. This is the only way I can make things right. Rose, Emmett"

They came, shocked, to stand with her.

"You have a choice, you can leave unable to forgive me for what I just did or we can carry on as a family, away from here, Denali perhaps."

Something occurred to her then and she looked at me,

"Is Edward safe? Or do you want him too?"

I looked at Jasper then shook my head,

"Edward is safe as long as he stays away from my family Esme. After all, he did nothing but break my heart and now I'm over that pain, I have my mate. Just tell him to think long and hard before he acts again, make sure he's not hurting any other human girl like he hurt me."

She nodded her thanks and the three of them ran up the stairs together but Emmett stopped at the top and looked back down,

"Thank you Bella, for not thinking we were involved in this."

I smiled at him,

"That's OK Em, I know you wouldn't hurt Rose and being involved in something that would hurt Jasper would do that. Rose loves him as a brother."

Peter and Charlotte took Carlisles broken body outside to burn it and I turned to Jake,

"I'm really sorry about Billy is there anything we can do?"

He shook his head and sniffed back the tears,

"No Bella, its over for him. I never knew he still had the ability. After the Cullens came back I waited for him to transform but when he didn't I guess I thought he was just too old."

"What happened?"

"The transformation isn't easy on our bodies which is why its usually only young men who do it. All men in the tribe have the gene although its dormant in most. I think Billy knew it would be too much for him but he did it anyway, to protect me."

"He loved you Jake"

"Yeah, although sometimes I didn't deserve it. I gave him a really hard time as I grew up."

Jasper

I stood to one side giving Bella and Jake at least an illusion of privacy, then Peter and Charlotte came back in.

"You OK Jake? Your dad was a really brave man."

That was praise indeed from Peter who hated the wolves on principle. Jake looked up at him and nodded,

"Yes he was."

Then he turned to me,

"I'm sorry about what happened with Raven. I wouldn't have put Charlie in danger knowingly and I guess hearing what he said in your defense I was wrong to back her in any case."

"Will the others in her tribe come looking for vengeance?"

"No, she was more or less an outcast because of her hatred for you. The tribe just wants to live peacefully, if the leec... vampires leave them alone they are happy to do the same. I'm not sure the same is true of her sons though, I'll talk to them, get Sam and Harry to explain its over."

I nodded,

"As long as they stay with your tribe they're safe as far as I'm concerned but if they leave then they become enemies and I will treat them as such."

"Fair enough. I'll ring Harry and tell him whats happened.

"We'll drive you and your dad back to the Res if you like"

Jake looked at Peter and nodded,

"Thanks I appreciate it"

I watched as Peter picked Billy's body up, cradling it gently, and walked out followed by Jake who was helped along by Charlotte.

Bella

"So its over?"

"Not quite"

Jasper sounded angry and I couldn't imagine why,

"You're not going after Edward after what I said to Esme are you?"

"No, you were right about him, hes not really malicious and losing his father figure will be punishment enough for him."

"Then who?"

"Alice."

"Why Alice?"

"Because she knew what was going to happen and she didn't warn you. She knew we were mates yet she waited until it was too late to save you, before telling me."

"But wont she have seen you coming?"

"Probably but it wont stop me from finding her."

"And when you do?"

He smiled at me,

"Then Alice is going to have a face to face with The Major."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Four

Charlie

I really wanted to turn around, go back to the house and help out but I knew I would be more a hindrance than a help with giant bears, oversized wolves and vampires in the mix. It did help me make my mind up though, I couldn't continue in this life knowing about the other world that existed beside ours. I was going to ask Jasper to change me and he and Peter to help me make it safely through the newborn phase and reintegrate into the human world. It seemed to me that the Vampire world was badly in need of policing properly and I hoped they might let me work on that. At the station Eddy was just going off duty and asked if I wanted to get a drink, it was as good a way as any of occupying the time before Bella and the others came to find me. It would also be an ideal opportunity to set the scene for my leaving Forks. Eddy was a good police officer and I might suggest he put in for my job here, I'd write him a glowing reference. He was surprised when I told him I was leaving the town but put it down to losing Bella. Little did he know that I would be joining her when I left.

Peter

We drove to the treaty line where we were met by Sam and Harry along with the rest of the wolf pack. They stood in silence, heads bowed as Billy was carried from our car to the pick up they'd brought with them then Harry came over,

"Thank you for returning Billy to us. Jake told us what happened and I have spoken to Raven's boys, they are understandable upset but we'll keep a close eye on them. What happened to her body?"

"Its back at the house and Esme has given permission for you to collect it from there whenever you are ready."

"Thank you again."

He turned and walked back to the pick up, an arm around Jake who turned and nodded his thanks before climbing into the back with his father's body. As we turned and drove away we heard the howling start, a sound of pain that filled the woods around us.

We drove to the Police station to be told Charlie had gone to Millers Bar with his deputy for a drink so we went on there to collect him. He got up as soon as he saw us and said goodbye to his friend before following me out. The howls could be heard faintly even here in town and he sighed,

"I take it Jake didn't make it?"

"Jake's fine Charlie, the howls are for Billy"

"They killed Billy?"

"No, he died protecting Jake. Bella will tell you all about it"

I didn't feel I could go through it all again, it had hit me much harder than I expected, Billy and Jake had been brave warriors and I had great respect for them.

Charlie

They drove me back to the Cullen house in silence and I knew whatever had happened it had affected him deeply, Peter was never this quiet, not since I'd first met him. Bella came running out to greet me and I lifted her up in my arms,

"I'm relieved to see you are OK. What about Jasper?"

"He lost an arm but its healing now"

That stopped me in my tracks but I guessed there was a lot about vampires I didn't yet know.

"I've decided to go back to Italy with you, I have an idea I'd like to propose to the Volturi."

She smiled,

"Good, I've missed you so much. I'm not sure what mum will say though."

I groaned,

"I'd forgotten about Renee, well life will certainly be interesting."

Bella

We delayed our return to attend Billy's funeral, Harry giving us permission to enter the Reservation for the ceremony. The whole tribe were there, the wolf pack acting as pall bearers from the small chapel to the burial ground. The service was short and Jake stood dry-eyed holding hands with Angela as Billy's body was lowered into the grave before walking forward to drop a handful of earth on the coffin. He walked round the grave to speak to us as the rest of the wolves followed his action.

"Thanks for coming Bella, Jasper. Its going to be strange without my dad."

"I understand you are now an Elder."

He nodded at Jaspers question,

"Yes, and the treaty still holds, Billy would have wanted that."

As they left I caught Angela's arm,

"Could I speak to you for just a minute?"

She looked at Jake who nodded and walked over to Harry and Sue.

"Are you and Jake still planning on getting married in the summer?"

She smiled a little sadly and nodded,

"Yes, although without Billy it will be a sad occasion."

"Don't let his death spoil it for you. He wouldn't have wanted that, he'd be happy because Jake found his mate. Don't forget our invitation, provided Harry and the wolf pack agree to our coming."

"I don't think there will be a problem, they respect what you did. Are you going now?"

"Yes. I can't be seen in Forks, too many questions. By the way, where are your parents?"

"We didn't think it would be a good idea, they might see something they shouldn't"

She gestured over my shoulder and I turned to see the wolf pack phasing to circle the grave. They stood heads bowed for a few seconds then the howling sounded again but this time it didn't sound mournful so much as a farewell.

"I see what you mean. Take care Angie and be happy"

"I will. You too Bella"

We hugged then she returned to Jake's side while I rejoined our party who were ready to leave.

Charlie

We left the Res as the sun went down and I knew I'd probable never see the town of my birth again. I was starting on a new life, a new adventure, that promised to be different to say the least. At the airport the guys went to drop the cars off while I went in with Bella and Charlotte to book in for the flight. Bella smiled as she saw a huge guy standing just inside the terminal waiting, apparently for our party.

"Felix. Where's mum?"

"Renee is recovering from her...slight illness"

Bella smiled,

"So she's got you running errands for her?"

"Renee is quite forceful on occasion."

I laughed at that, realizing who this was,

"You can say that again"

He looked over at me then nodded,

"You must be Charlie. I've heard about you"

"If it came from Renee it was all bad I don't doubt."

"Well not all. The Volturi jet is at your disposal."

Bella

I knew from what Felix said that Renee had been transformed, so she'd found her true mate and a world she would probably feel happier in. The jet was a nice touch but how did she know we were leaving now? I touched Felix on the shoulder as we walked through to the private area of the terminal and he turned,

"How did Renee know when we'd want the jet or have you been hanging around waiting for us?"

He shot a look at Jasper before answering,

"We were told."

Jaspers face went hard,

"Told? By Alice Cullen?"

"I believe so."

So, it wasn't over yet, as he had said.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Five

Bella

Once the plane had taken off I left Charlie talking to Peter and Jazz about his ideas and went to sit with Felix.

"Did you change Renee?"

"Yes, it's what she wanted, her decision solely."

"I know that, I'm sure she would have put up quite a fight if she didn't like the idea."

He laughed at that,

"I think Caius and Marcus enjoyed the peace for the time she was changing."

"Has she really been giving them a hard time? I thought Peter was joking or exaggerating."

"I don't think it would be possible to exaggerate your mothers ability to take control of things. It got to the point where they hid when they heard her coming."

I had to laugh at the idea of Caius and Marcus hiding cowering in one of the small chambers as they heard Renee's footsteps coming towards them.

"She has rearranged the meeting chamber, put a circular table in so there's no head of the table. Everyone gets one vote, no casting powers for anyone."

"How is Jane taking all this?"

"Strangely enough she seems to like Renee, she looks up to her, probably because she's the first powerful woman she ever met, the Volturi has been governed by men since it was formed."

"How about the wives?"

"Ah, they are taking a lead from Renee's book so Caius and Marcus are having a hard time all round".

"Well don't expect me to feel sorry for them."

He grinned then shot a look at Jasper.

"How did Alice contact you about picking us up?"

"She came to Volterra to speak to Caius but Renee got wind so she called a meeting of the Volturi to hear Alice's message".

"What was it? You must have been there."

He looked over at Jasper again,

"She's asking for asylum, protection against The Major, she has tried to explain why she didn't tell you about Aro's plan or him in time to save you. It seems it was Carlisle's decision, she asked him for advice and he told her to let things run their course."

I thought about this, was Carlisle ultimately responsible for Alice's actions too? Had she seen what would happen and decided it was in my best interest to let the transformation go ahead? The bottom line is that it wasn't for her to play god with my life, my decisions, and I was sure that was the way Jasper would see it. In his eyes her lack of action was pure spite.

"What did Renee say about it?"

He shook her head,

"She hasn't said anything, the Volturi meeting was postponed until you and The Major got back."

When Charlie finally stopped regaling the guys with his ideas and dropped to sleep Jasper came back to sit with me.

"You look preoccupied darlin'. What did Felix say to bother you? Is it your mothers transformation?"

I smiled and he put his arm around me, pulling me close in a comforting hug.

"No, it's what she wanted, she and Felix are mates so she had to change to stay with him. Its Alice"

He stiffened and I heard a growl low in his chest.

"What about her?"

"She's in Volterra. She asked for protection"

"From me?"

"Yes."

"What did they say?"

"They didn't. Renee postponed the meeting until we got back."

"What are they likely to say?"

"He doesn't know, how to you think they'll react?"

"That's a tough one. If Aro had still been alive she would have been welcomed with open arms. Now, who knows, it depends on what she's offering them in return."

"What can she offer? Her gift?"

"Alice would never consent to stay in Volterra so I doubt it."

"So it must be information of some kind. Well, we'll soon know. How do you feel about Charlie's decision?"

I smiled,

"How could I be less than happy? I get to keep him in my life."

Jasper

I couldn't wait until we landed, I wanted the business with Alice over although I doubted I would get the outcome I really wanted. She wouldn't have come to Volterra if she hadn't seen she could get what she wanted. The Volturi car was waiting for us and we were soon in the city. We were dropped off at the clock tower and Renee waited inside for us. She looked like an older version of her daughter as she smiled at seeing Bella and Charlie hand in hand. He had been so nervous that she had taken his hand to help him calm.

Charlie stopped on seeing her,

"Renee"

"Charlie. It's good to see you."

Felix opened his arms and she ran into them sighing with relief at his return, being parted from your mate was always difficult. Then she turned back to Charlie,

"So you decided to join us, I'm glad, Bella will be happy to keep you in her life."

Charlie looked at his daughter and smiled,

"I feel the same way."

I let them chat for a few minutes waiting for an opportunity to ask about Alice when I heard her voice at my back.

"Jasper. Could I speak to you?"

I turned, followed by Peter and Charlotte.

"Oh so now you want to talk to me, a bit late Alice."

"She's a fucking menace Major. Let me send her pixie little ass out the fucking window."

I put a hand up,

"Later maybe, if there's anything left. Go on then Alice."

"You're looking good, being with Bella has changed you."

"Yes, I'm happy now with someone who actually cares about me."

"I know you are cross with me but there's no need to be so openly hostile."

"Hey, that's The Major being really fucking polite, you haven't seen a little pissed yet, let alone hostile."

Alice ignored him and continued to stare at me.

Alice

I knew I was on dangerous territory with Jasper, it wouldn't take much for him to attack, consequences be dammed, but I did need to talk to him.

"Please Jasper, just a few minutes."

He looked over to Bella but she was busy talking to Renee,

"OK Alice five minutes."

I smiled and went to take his hand but stopped as I saw his muscles tense and shrugged,

"OK. Lets sit over in the window."

He followed me over reluctantly but refused to sit with me.

"I remember a time you would have been happy to sit with me"

"Yes, before I found out what you were capable of. Your betrayal of Bella stunned even me Alice and I should know what a bitch you can be."

"Let's avoid name calling shall we? Try to behave like a civilised man Jasper and this will be much easier all round."

"Get on with it Alice, I'm bored already."

"You wont be, I promise."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Six

Alice

He stood arms folded looking out at the square so I sighed and started,

"I saw what happened with Billy. I'm sorry about that, he didn't deserve to die."

"No, and Bella didn't deserve to be forcibly changed but there you go, life's a bitch sometimes, rather like you."

"Sticks and stones Jazz. I thought you might like to know a little more about Carlisle seeing as you've silenced him. He was Volturi but you knew that didn't you?"

"I suspected as much, especially when I found out it was he who told Aro about Bella's gift."

"Yes well, he's done a lot of that over the years. Some of Aro's best acquisitions came via Carlisle. But do you know who his successor is?"

"Aro's dead"

"I know that but it doesn't mean that someone isn't interested in talented vampires and humans."

"Who wants to know Alice? And why should I care anyway?"

"Well speaking hypothetically of course, it could mean the difference between winning or losing control of the vampire world."

"You're telling me that the Romanians are looking for talent? I thought they'd given up hope of taking over again"

"Would you? We all like power however much we deny it, besides I never mentioned the Romanians did I?"

"And in return for this name you want what?"

"My safety guaranteed and not only in Volterra. I have no intention of staying in this backwater any longer than necessary."

"Too high a price Alice."

"Oh I don't think so, because I know what comes next"

"You always do Alice. It's why you are interested in dealing with me, with us, rather than the other side that interests me most. Wont they give you what you want or can't they?"

Bella

I turned to see Jazz and Alice Cullen standing in a window talking, she was way too close for my liking and I growled softly but Peter smiled at me,

"There's nothing to worry about kitten, he's holding his own there."

"What does she want?"

"Protection from his anger"

"What's she offering in return?"

"Information"

"What kind of information?"

"The only kind that's worth anything, who is doing what, where, and why."

"Is it worth the price"

"I think we're about to find out."

Alice spun on her heel and left as Jasper smiled over at me and walked slowly back.

"What did she say?"

"I think she was trying to tell me there's going to be a take over bid for control of the Volturi and she can tell us when, where, and how."

"Fuck! Bella, I'm so good I even amaze myself sometimes."

I couldn't help laughing at Peters words but he was right, he'd nailed it.

Jasper

I didn't want to say too much until I could speak to everyone so Bella and I went to speak to Renee, to ask her to convene a meeting of the Volturi to discuss Alice's news before she was allowed to address them. I was startled by Renee's control but then she was Bella's mother and they were both unusual people.

"Very well Jasper. I'll ask Caius and Marcus if they would join us."

It seemed that although the Volturi had no head Renee was nominally in charge. Felix went off to speak to them while Bella and I followed her into the meeting room to be faced by a huge round table. Bella grinned,

"No power chair then?"

"Nope. At least this way I have some control over the bickering."

I smiled to myself at the thought of Renee scolding Caius and Marcus like naughty school boys. When they came in they even looked slightly cowed as they took their seats.

"Well Bella its good to see you again, and you Major. I trust you concluded your business in America?"

"Yes thank you Marcus. You might like to know that Carlisle is dead, killed by his mate."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"We saw it."

"Such a pity, he was a remarkable man."

"Also a procurer for Aro it would seem"

Caius looked at me with a small grin,

"I believe so and very successful too."

"And now he's gone?"

"Carlisle? Oh I'm sure someone will pop up to take his place Major, someone always does."

"You know why Alice Cullen is here Caius?"

"No but I can guess. I would assume she knows you are unhappy with her and hopes we can protect her. Of course that would be possible if the vote went against you."

"And is it likely to?"

"That depends on what she has to offer us. Do you know?"

"Some of it. But I think someone in Volterra knows more than me."

"Really? We have someone else Alice is passing information to? I do hope you aren't accusing me Major?"

"Enough Caius. We shouldn't be arguing among ourselves. Jasper please tell us what Alice had to say to you."

Caius went quiet at Renee's words and I could see the fire of determination in her eyes, this woman was not taking any crap from anyone.

"Alice told me that Carlisle had been Aro's procurer although I'd already guessed as much. She says there is a new one but this new person could be persuaded to talk to another party who are interested in overthrowing the Volturi."

Marcus groaned,

"Not the Romanians again? They rear their ugly heads every so often and have to be put in their place. They aren't really a threat to us Major, they don't have a large enough following and even with the likes of Carlisle Cullen it would take them centuries to build up a powerful enough force to take us on."

"I think Alice was thinking of something more imminent than the Romanians."

"Like who?"

"Well lets ask her shall we?"

Renee cut across us again and Bella smiled.

"Felix would you ask Alice Cullen to join us."

He went out and she turned to me,

"I know how much you want Alice but we need to know if her information is worth anything before handing her over."

I nodded, I was prepared to wait, but Alice and I would be having words before this was over.

The door opened again a few minutes later and Alice walked nonchalantly into the room smiling around at everyone before her eyes settled on me.

"So Jasper, have you told them what I said?"

"Some of it but I'm sure you'll explain fully."

She beamed and pulled a chair out, sitting down between Renee and Charlotte and smiling at both of them before looking at me again.

"I know Aro is dead but the information he paid so handsomely for is still out there and there is someone willing to step into his shoes for the same deal"

"You?" I snapped

"Unfortunately no, my gift isn't capable of seeing other talents, only their consequences and that's too late to be really good intelligence"

"Then who?"

"Ah, now that's the million dollar question. Are you prepared to buy the answer?"


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Seven

Alice

"Lets hear your fee for this information Alice"

I turned to Marcus who addressed the question to me. I had to be careful here, Renee held more sway than I'd realized and that meant I had to be doubly persuasive.

"I know Jasper feels he has good reason for wanting me imprisoned or harmed but I do have important news that I'm willing to give the Volturi in exchange for a guarantee of my safety. I know about the fight during which Carlisle was killed and that Jasper and Bella know he was a member of the Volturi himself, Aro's greatest friend and one who procured gifted vampires and humans for him. Bella's kidnap was one of those procurements, one I did see but I also took that information to Carlisle not knowing what he was at he time and asked his advice which I followed. Bella became a vampire and she and Jasper are mated so there was no harm done really."

I turned as Jasper snarled and Bella laughed sarcastically but neither said anything so I went on.

"I know someone who is willing to take Carlisle's place as talent spotter and is willing to share such information, for a price. However this person is happy to deal with the highest bidder, not necessarily the Volturi."

"Are you acting as middle man for this person?"

Caius sounded suspicious.

"I guess so, I was approached because I was part of Carlisles family, this person thought I might be able to negotiate on their behalf for a possible deal with the Volturi but if you aren't interested then he is quite willing to deal with someone else., Someone who has their sights set on the destruction of the Volturi, a coup you could say.

"Why you Alice?"

I arched one eyebrow at this impertinent question, Renee really should polish her manners!

"Why not? I see the future so I know what the outcome if such a coup might be. I can't think of anyone better."

"What were you offered in return for your help Alice? If you wouldn't mind telling us"

Marcus tone was much more to my liking,

"Money, a place on any new ruling body, a safe haven from the Volturi"

"So why are you here? If your contact is offering you all that you ever wanted, money, power and security, why have you come to the Volturi?"

I sighed at Caius question.

"Because she knows that in the end this person, or the people he decides to deal with can't offer her these things. She's seen their fall and is making sure she's on the right side."

I glared at Jasper's answer,

"I have always been loyal to Carlisle and in turn to the Volturi. I gave him information to pass on too you know."

"So why is this time any different? Why are you bartering your information instead of giving it freely?"

Bella laughed as she answered for me,

"Because this time she knows she's burned her boats with Jasper and that he is coming for her. She's seen she can't escape him or me and this is a desperate way of trying to get someone else to save her from us. That's right isn't it Alice? You know your life is over, you've seen your death and you are struggling to change the future."

"If that's right I give her ten out of ten for her courage in coming here."

I looked at Renee,

"You have no idea how much Alice believes in her own invincibility. She really believes she can persuade you to save her from whatever fate she's seen for herself, don't you Alice?"

Caius had leaned forward to hear my reply but I merely smiled and shook my head.

"Whatever Bella says makes no difference to my price, you have to decide whether to pay it."

He looked at the others round the table but it was Renee who spoke,

"Alice, just why should we care about someone feeding new gifts to a rival? It took Aro centuries to build up the Volturi guard, we have gifts at our disposal that make almost every other that could come along useless. Are you telling us that we have a rival capable of taking on the might of the Volturi now? Because if you are and you are not willing to help us freely then I would see that as a betrayal of your kind which carries a death sentence anyway."

I was startled by her words, this was not the way the game was played, I offered Aro something and he offered me something in return, I was valuable, my gift coveted, but not by her it would seem. I looked at Caius, he knew how things worked in Volterra, he would explain to this newcomer. He looked at me and shrugged ruefully. He wasn't going to help me and I felt the future shifting, this wasn't going the way I had seen and I was in trouble, serious trouble.

"Well no, not straight away but he could soon be strong enough to stage an attempted coup"

"But he doesn't win does he Alice? You are telling us there is someone we should be watching more closely, not that there is someone who could make a serious take over bid for control of our world. It was a good ploy but you just couldn't pull it off could you? Not without Aro's paranoia and greed."

Why did Jasper have to ruin everything! I hated him so much at the moment I could reach across the table and scratch his eyes out but I knew I didn't stand a chance, he was just too quick and too powerful. I looked round the table at the others but I could see nothing to raise my spirits in any of their faces, I would have to offer my trump card after all.

Renee stood up and looked round at the others,

"I think perhaps we should give Alice's revelation serious thought before deciding what to do. If you wouldn't mind waiting outside for a little while Alice. I promise you we wont keep you waiting long and thank you for coming here with such important information. Its good to see you are still with the Volturi and not working against us, that would be a tragedy...for you"

Felix came up behind my chair at a glance from her and escorted me out of the chamber into a small room before shutting the door. I heard his bulk lean against the oak door making it creak, so I wasn't free to move around, did that mean I had lost? I didn't believe that although when I tried to see my future there was a blank. In panic I tried to see Bella's but that was a blank too and Jasper so it wasn't my future that had disappeared, merely something here interfering with it.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Eight

Bella

I knew Renee had something in mind when she didn't give Alice an ultimatum there and then and I waited expectantly.

"Well it seems Alice is holding out for a free pass against Jaspers revenge. Do you have anything you want to say Jasper?"

"Just that whatever the Volturi decides Alice Cullen is going to pay for what she did to Bella."

"Are you warning us against offering her refuge?"

"No, merely stating the facts. Alice wont stay in Volterra and when she leaves I'll be waiting."

Renee smiled,

"That could make things a little difficult for us but I understand your point of view. Caius, Marcus, do either of you want to say anything, either in response to Alice's offer, or Jaspers response?"

Caius shrugged,

"I think we should give Alice a counter offer. Tell us who the new Carlisle is and in return we wont kill her ourselves."

"Marcus?"

He looked up absently and I saw a smile play on his usually blank face,

"Oh I think you already have a plan Renee, why don't you tell the rest of us"

Renee

I looked at Marcus, he saw far more than most people gave him credit for, and as usual he was right.

"I don't think the Volturi can afford not to get the information Alice Cullen has but I'm not happy about giving her a get out of jail free card in respect of Bella. After all she is my daughter and because of Alice's inaction she, myself and Charlie all had no choice but to become vampires or die. Perhaps we can kill two birds with one stone here. I'm willing for the Volturi to offer Alice security as long as she stays here, from Jasper, that's what she's asking for after all. I don't think we should extend that security outside the walls of the town. In return she puts us in contact with Carlisle's successor. I'm sure we can make an arrangement with him, but no changing humans unless there is a very good reason and because they may be gifted doesn't rate as a very good reason. I don't want any more Bella's on the Volturi's hands. Are you in agreement with this so far?"

I looked at Marcus who nodded slowly, then at Caius knowing he would have something to say, he always did.

"It sounds fine to me as far as it goes but I doubt you've finished yet."

"Well I did have a little extra something, just to keep Alice in line."

"Oh?"

"I think she should be warned that if she leaves Volterra the bargain is nullified, in fact we would pass such information straight to Jasper."

"So we get Alice's gift as a bonus. That sounds like a good idea to me. What about the "Would be King of the Vampires"?"

"I think the name of that person has to be part of the deal although I think Alice might hold out for a better deal from us for that information."

"Why isn't Alice sitting with a satisfied smirk on her face having seen the outcome of all this?"

I smiled at Caius,

"Oh I think she's having difficulty with her gift just at present"

His eyes glittered,

"You wouldn't be interfering with her visions would you Renee?"

I didn't answer him just smiled.

Jasper

I wasn't happy, Alice had a way of wriggling free of any constraints put on her and I couldn't see her remaining long in Volterra.

"How do you intend keeping an eye on Alice? You are aware she will find a loophole in your conditions."

"Oh I'm counting on that Jasper. Alice is probably more dangerous to the Volturi than any other vampire, she can't be trusted and her loyalty has just been shown to be questionable"

Renee smiled,

"You know she'll be out of here soon with an assurance that she will stay under the protection of the Volturi from me?"

"Yes. Alice will talk you round, she knows she always can so why would this be any different?"

Caius smiled broadly as he saw the point of all this,

"So Alice stays for a while then talks her way out of her parole thinking she can return to the outside world sure she is safe from The Major?"

"Yes."

"Don't you think she'll see the other danger?"

Caius was asking the questions running through my own mind.

"From Bella? Of course."

He frowned,

"Then how will you come to an agreement she will be happy with?"

"My dear Caius, Alice Cullen will never leave Volterra alive whatever she agrees to and however comfortable she feels with her safeguards"

What did Renee have in mind?

Alice

It wasn't long before I heard voices then Felix opened the door and escorted me back to the meeting chamber. It seemed no one had moved and all had serious faces when I went back in except Jasper and Bella, they looked unhappy and I thought just perhaps I'd pulled it off after all.

"Alice, please be seated"

I nodded at Renee's invitation and sat back between her and Charlotte.

"So have you come to any decision?

"Yes we have. While unhappy that you aren't prepared to hand over your information freely we do understand that you feel you need protection from certain members of this gathering. We are prepared to offer you sanctuary within the town walls for as long as you think you need it."

"No, I want to be able to travel outside Volterra."

"Then we would be unable to guarantee your safety. You are hardly going to travel with the Volturi guard are you?"

"You could ask for an agreement not to harm me."

"We could, would that be acceptable to you Alice?"

I thought about this, it seemed a little too easy but I couldn't see the trap if there was one.

"In return for which we would want the name of your informant and the party interested in staging the so called coup."

Renee

I watched Alice's mind work overtime to pick holes in the offer.

"I get an agreement that Jasper and Bella will leave me alone, even if I leave Volterra?"

I looked at my daughter and her mate questioningly, Bella nodded unhappily and Jasper took even longer to agree but finally we heard a low

"Yes".

Alice brightened then,

"In that case I think I can see my way clear to giving you the information you want."

"Very well, we'll get an agreement written and signed Alice. Then it is for you to decide whether to stay here in Volterra or travel."

Alice still looked nervously at Jasper as I spoke and I didn't blame her. I wasn't at all sure that any agreement would stop him if he decided Alice should pay for Bella's transformation, but Alice wouldn't be going anywhere and she would feel the force of Volturi justice.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Forty Nine

Alice

Felix brought over a sheet of vellum and a pen and Renee wrote out the words of our agreement then shook it to dry the fresh ink before passing it over for me to read. The wording was very precise and I liked that, checking for loop holes and struggling to see the future but everything was still foggy. It covered me from retribution by Jasper or Bella for my past actions. Guaranteed my safety from them while in Volterra and anywhere else I chose to travel to. So as long as I didn't upset either of them again they couldn't touch me and in order to do that I would make sure I stayed well clear of both of them.

"It looks OK"

She offered me the pen but I shook my head,

"Let them sign first"

"Don't you trust us Alice?"

I looked at Caius who sat smiling,

"Not really, no."

I passed the agreement to Bella and Jasper who read it through then Bella held out her hand for the pen. She looked unhappy which made me feel even more secure followed by Jazz who then threw it on the table in disgust for me to retrieve. They'd both signed it clearly,

Jasper Whitlock and Bella Swan.

I added my name and passed it back to Renee who also put her name to it followed by Caius and Marcus as witnesses.

"Well Alice, you have your safety guaranteed. Now we'd like you to keep your side of the bargain.

I hesitated then,

"Carlisle's successor is Sebastian, he came to me because he used to pass information to Carlisle quietly and wondered if the Volturi would be interested in some kind of deal. But he's also been approached by another party, a party who are keen to have the information. A party who are very unhappy at Aro's treatment of them."

"Amun! I told Aro not to make an enemy of him with that stupid attempt to recruit Benjamin."

Alice nodded at Caius outburst.

"Yes I think Amun would deal with the devil to destroy the Volturi from what he said to me".

"But Amun doesn't have a power base any more than the Romanians do."

Marcus pointed out.

Caius leaned back before answering,

"True Marcus but if the two were to join forces then they would have enough to become a threat. There are some vampires who disliked the Volturi's actions, especially Aro's, enough that they would stand with Amun, Vladimir, and Stefan. We knew that Aro's games had alienated a lot of vampires and the Romanians would be a rallying point for them especially if someone like Amun backed them. A few new gifted vampires could give them enough power to be a nuisance if not an outright danger to the Volturi.

Amun has his followers in other covens who are very suspicious of us these days and might well join him if he found a few more vampires with powerful talents.

Renee

So we knew who we should be watching out for, I'd heard about the Romanians from Felix but Amun had been an unknown quantity until I'd contacted him to see if we couldn't build bridges now Aro was dead.

"Did Sebastian ask for your opinion as to who he would get the best deal from?"

"He did."

"And did you give your opinion?"

Alice hesitated before answering and I knew she was busy trying to see the future dependant on her answer but there was no way this little minx was going to get any special help here.

"Alice?"

"I told him that now Aro was gone I had no idea how strong the Volturi would be and he would have to decide for himself."

"Did you carry his message to Amun before you came here?"

Her eyes fixed mine, she knew that I knew the answer to this question so there was no point in lying,

"Yes."

"And what was his answer?"

"As I told you, Amun is cautious but he was interested"

"Interested enough to offer you certain inducements to help him?"

"Yes, but I did tell you about them"

"Yes you did Alice. A very wise move, one of your better ones. In fact possible the best one you made in regard to this business."

"You offered Bella to Amun didn't you?"

Alice looked petrified,

"Who told you that. They lied."

"I don't think so Alice. I think you wanted the Volturi out of the way, Aro wanted you but you didn't want to be one of his novelties. Amun also wanted you and he wanted the Volturi's downfall for their greedy actions trying to poach Benjamin. He offered you a place in the new ruling body if you helped him and you knew about Bella. You offered her to him but Aro got there first so you had to come up with something in case we found out. Well...we did."

Caius and Marcus were both smiling at Alice's reaction while Bella looked shocked at her old friends betrayal and Jasper even more deadly, if that were possible.

You know what the punishment is for treason Alice?"

She shook her head violently,

"I didn't. If he said that he's a liar."

"Oh he had quite a bit to say to me when we spoke. He claims it was you who came up with the idea of attacking the Volturi, that you told him he couldn't lose of he had control of Bella. Its a shame Aro got to her first... a shame for you, that is. You see Alice, what you started led to Aro's downfall, my transformation, Bella almost losing her father too. The Swan family owes you a rather large debt, the Whitlock's too and we always pay our debts."

Alice

I was in big trouble and I had idea how to get out of it, I had no allies in this room, I'd alienated them all. But they wouldn't kill me, I still had my gift to offer. I'd stay here in Italy and work for the Volturi, that was my ace in the hole. I hadn't wanted to use it but I could see no other way out.

"I made a mistake, I admit that. I'd like to offer my gift to the Volturi, you always wanted me in the guard."

I looked beseechingly at Caius and Marcus but their faces were stony and I knew the decision was Renee's and it had already been made., I wondered how much she knew before she started this farce of a trial.

"I'm sorry Alice. Although the Volturi would love to have control of your gift you are just too treacherous for us to be happy dealing with. There is only one way to deal with a traitor. Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention, I appointed Jasper Whitlock the Volturi executioner this morning and you will be his first task. Jasper"

I closed my eyes knowing there was no where to run and no one to help me as I felt his strong hands around my throat. Many times I had felt them on my body as we made love but now I felt the full force of his anger and disgust projected into my mind as he ripped my head from my shoulders and I saw his smile of revenge as the flame caught my hair. It was over...


	51. Chapter 51

Epilogue

Bella

We stayed until Charlie woke after his transformation, unlike Renee and I he was quite a handful but Peter and Charlotte volunteered to stay with him until he was calm and then start the work to police the vampire world more fairly. I knew it wouldn't be long before he was back to normal, or as normal as a vampires life could be. Renee and Felix were married and it was good to see her so happy. He was the best thing that ever happened to her, she had really grown up and found her place in a society that she seemed to understand better than the human one. She and Felix saw us off at the airstrip, the Volturi jet was at our disposal for the trip home. I was looking forward to this, to seeing Jake and Angela finally married. Our invitation had turned up in Volterra and that made me smile, the wolves sending a wedding invitation to us in the vampire capital.

The morning of the wedding the sun came out and I wondered if it would mean us missing the ceremony but then as usual in Forks the clouds rolled over and a light drizzle fell. We drove to the Treaty line where Sam and Seth waited to escort us into the village. To my surprise they were in human form, an acknowledgement that they saw us as friends not a threat. Angela looked beautiful in a white dress and veil, uncaring of the light rain which beaded like pearls on the material. Her parents looked a little nervous and Mrs Webber came over to me with relief.

"Bella, you came back. Where an earth did you go? Your father was devastated, does he know?"

"Yes. I'm afraid I eloped with Jasper, my husband"

She smiled at Jasper then looked at him again,

"Weren't you one of Dr Cullens foster children?"

"Yes I was Mrs Webber. Angela looks radiant."

"Thank you. She and Jake are a lovely couple. He's very different from the kind of boy we expected Angela to marry but there, you can't choose your children's partners can you."

She looked around,

"Your father not here? I thought he was a good friend of Jacobs father. That was such a tragedy."

"Yes it was. My father wont come back, too many memories I guess."

"Well lets hope his deputy makes a good job as new police chief although I have my doubts. The past few weeks there's been a lot of wolf sightings and last night we heard howling, a lot of howling."

I found it difficult to keep a straight face and was only saved by Angela calling her mother over for photographs.

"Do you regret not having a wedding?"

I looked up at Jasper and shook my head,

"No. I don't need a ceremony. I have you and that's all that matters, I think I'm the luckiest woman alive.

He smiled at me and bent to kiss me as Jake came over.

"Good to see you Bells, Jasper. How's Charlie?"

"Almost ready to kick some vampire ass."

He nodded a little sadly,

"It would have been nice to see him here. Without Billy there's a big hole in my life"

"Here"

I handed him a can of beer and a note which he unfolded then laughed, but I could see tears collecting in his eyes.

"Have one on me Jake but no driving after. Charlie

PS Billy would be proud of you."

As Jasper and I drove away from the wedding a full moon lit up the surrounding woods and we could hear wolves howling in celebration. Pulling off the road a short way from the res Jasper reached in his pocket and took out an envelope which he handed to me,

"What's this?"

"It arrived this morning, read it"

I took out the single sheet of paper and read the letter which was addresses to Jasper.

Jasper,

It seems the best man won in the end. Bella is a remarkable woman and my biggest regret will always be that I walked away from her. I will always love her, that I can't change but I wont contact you again. I just wanted to wish you every happiness in your life with her. Please tell her that I am now married to Tanya and living in Denali. If you are ever in Alaska be sure to look us up.

Your brother Edward.

PS Esme, Rose, and Emmett moved up here recently so the family is together again.

I folded it back up and passed it back to Jasper.

"So he married Tanya? I hope he'll be happy with her."

"He'll make her happy, she's always had a thing about him."

"But does he love her?"

"Yes, I'm sure he does just not as much as he loves you"

"So we wont be going to Alaska then?"

"I don't think so, it would make him feel worse to see how happy we are."

"And we are. I love you Jasper, take me back to the hotel and make love to me"

"You wish is my command."

He put the car in gear and we drove away from Forks for the very last time.


End file.
